Stranger in my House
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: Casey comes to realize that the person he's living with isn't who he thought she was. But after an accident a new threat starts to take control of the Casey household driving a wedge between Casey & Severide. Can their friendship survive? Or will both be lost to greed and hatred? CHAP 13 UP NOW
1. Prelude to Disaster

**Title: A Stranger in my House  
****Chapter 1 – Prelude to Disaster**

**Summary:** Casey comes to realize that the person he's living with isn't who he thought she was. But after an accident a new threat starts to take control of the Casey household driving a wedge between Casey & Severide. Can their friendship survive? Or will both be lost to greed and hatred?

**Disclaimer: ** Chicago Fire and its characters are the property of Dick Wolfe, NBC and….well sadly not me lol if so my Lt. Casey would be with me and we'd have wayyyyyyyyy broments and that would be it

**A/N:** Hey everyone am back with a new multi-chapter adventure! Won't say too much about this one so I don't give anything away but of course it'll focus on our boys with a few surprises tossed into the usual, peril/whump/angst and hurt/comfort! So the timeline for this starts with eppy 1.14, includes some from 1.15 but then that's it…it'll go AU after that and hope its okay and you like this story.

* * *

_"Casey, look out!" Hermann's frantic voice calls out over the headsets._

"Damn it Chief, I need to get in there!" Severide growls as Boden's frame stands between Severide's frame and the building as they both turn to look at the fiery doorway.

"We don't need more bodies in the way," Boden reminds him firmly as they hear the muffled commotion inside the smoky storefront before them. "You got the rest of the people trapped inside as instructed. He and Hermann went back to…"

"But he…"

Another large crash is heard from inside, forcing both Boden and Severide to exchange worried glances before Severide pulls away and races for the darkened doorway.

"I'm going in after them!"

"Severide! Damn it!" Boden curses as he watches Capp pull away from the rest of the truck team and hurry after his Lieutenant. "No one listens," Boden mutters under his breath as he watches two of his finest disappear into the darkness.

"Casey where are you!"

"Severide…over here," Casey's weak voice calls out in the smoky darkness.

_"Severide I found Hermann!" Capp's voice is heard._

_"Okay get him out, I'm going for Casey!"_

"Casey! Where?"

"Look down…" Casey grumbles as Severide's light finally shines onto a darkened piece of plywood with his friend trapped underneath. "Can't get…"

"Hold on!" Severide states in haste as he pulls his axe and using the butt end starts to bang away at the pieces of debris that have his friend trapped. "Okay I think…I got it. Can you…hold on…"

"Severide? Talk to me," Boden instructs in his earpiece.

"I've got Casey; he's okay. Just clearing the last of the debris. Hold on Chief."

Boden watches Capp appear with Hermann and slowly directs him toward the waiting medics to be checked over or sent on to the ER if necessary. He feels his own fists tighten as a fresh plume is seen, daring the engine team to come after it – which of course they do.

"Damn those two," Boden mutters under his breath as Severide emerges with Casey propped up on his shoulder. "I'd send you both to detention but I doubt I'd make a difference."

"Never leave a man down Chief, you taught us that," Casey reminds him.

"Only yourself to blame really," Severide adds with a small grimace as Boden purses his lips but says nothing.

"Get checked over," he groans before he heads over to the engine team to check on their status.

"Good thing…Shay's already at the hospital," Severide grunts as he helps Casey slowly ease down onto the waiting stretcher in a seated position.

"I'm fine," Casey offers in annoyance as the male medic tries to check him over.

"He seems fine," the medic resigns about ten minutes later as Casey snatches back his helmet and slowly gets up, falling in step with Severide as they head back to their trucks.

"Stubborn," Severide playfully teases his silent partner. But literally a few seconds later he watches Casey's expression darken and stops him just before they reach their trucks; Boden watching them in the distance. "Matt, I didn't mean that."

"What?" Casey looks at him with a small frown. "Sorry…I'm okay, just distracted. Mom's release is in a few weeks and…and I'm nervous."

"You want some company for that? I'll still be on leave."

"I got it thanks. I've made up the small spare bedroom as she said she didn't want anything else but…but it's going to be weird having here there, all the time."

"At least she can do the cooking right?" Severide adds lightly. However, Casey merely gives him a curt nod as a reward. "Hey you ever want a break you know you can come and stay with us right?"

"I just might take you up on that," Casey answers with a small frown as he looks away.

"What is it? Matt you can always say no if you don't want her there."

"I know. I guess part of me feels…well obligated. I'm trying to be positive about all this but…she mentioned this guy Rick that I met a few weeks back; says I'll be seeing a lot more of him. He seems okay and I'm trying to be accepting of that but…it's just odd to have her ready to launch into this new life but only staying with me because she knows she has to and…and I'm just nervous about tomorrow. It's like starting over…but without dad and that seems wrong," Casey concludes his agitated ramble.

"Don't know what to say," Severide offers in remorse as both look at Boden who gestures that it's time to go. "But we're off now for a few days so get her settled and then drop by for a few beers."

"I'll try."

Casey heads back to his team, giving Hermann a hearty slap on his back before he joins in helping them clean up; Boden watching with a concerned eye but at the same time satisfied that his two lieutenants were drawing closer and no matter what always had each other's back. Whatever, Casey's dealing with he knows he can always turn to Severide and have a strong ally in his corner.

One more call completes the long shift and its already dark by the time Casey and Severide start to get changed and head into the parking lot, the night offering them a light drizzle that would carry on for a few days more. Casey offers Severide a brisk goodnight before he hurries to his truck and then heads for home; his mind now wondering how her release would play out. It was no secret he had always sided with his father in most things and had lived with and hung onto resentment toward his mother for so long that it just felt almost comforting. Christie told him he was making a mistake as she was just manipulating his feelings by him allowing her to live with him and that while she would try to support him, she wasn't about to freely open her arms to their estranged mother.

_'Doesn't she deserve a second chance Christie? Why can't I offer her forgiveness?'_

_'You can. Just remember to protect yourself. My mother is already lost to me Matt, I don't want to lose my brother now that I just got him back.'_

_'You won't, I promise.'_

"I will keep that promise Christie," Casey whispers as he stands in the doorway to the small room his mother would soon be occupying. He tries to put a positive spin on it by remembering what Severide had told him about her now able to at least make all the meals and such, but all he can focus on is him asking the real reason behind why she killed his father. But with Severide going off on medical leave and him not having much of an ally in Eric Whaley, he would be facing this on his own; at least at the very start.

_This is going to be hell._

XXXXXXXX

Just less than a month later, Casey awakens early the morning of his mother's release with a tight stomach and a racing mind. He'd only seen his mother a few times during the past fifteen years, more so as of late but still not enough to feel certain about taking her into his home on a new full time basis. Even talking with Severide during his time off didn't help much. But he tells himself that this is still his mother and despite hard feelings or lingering doubts he'd help her out for a short time until she got on her feet and was granted somewhere else to live by the parole board.

"Did I do the right thing?" Casey ponders as he heads downstairs to make himself some strong coffee. He knows his mother had met some people he'd freely and openly classify as unsavory at best, but tells himself, she's leaving all those bad influences behind and is starting new and he owed her at least a small amount of trust. Foregoing breakfast due to a nervous stomach, Casey downs the rest of his strong coffee and hurries to get ready.

Casey arrives at the prison to see Rick waiting outside with an umbrella and a small bouquet of flowers. Biting back a grumble, Casey pulls his extra wide umbrella and slowly heads for the area people would wait for those being released. He gives Rick a cordial nod, hoping the stranger wouldn't engage him in further conversation. He does. Briefly.

"I'll just give my congratulations and then let you two have your time together."

Casey gives him a tight lipped smile and nod of acknowledgement; both men turning to see Nancy Casey slowly emerge from behind the big steel gates and head toward them with an uncertain smile. He gives his mother a warm hug before he pulls back and then lets Rick have his few seconds; giving her a tender hug, handing her the flowers and then telling her he'll drop by once she's settled. Casey watches him take his leave and then turns his attention back to his mother.

"I can't believe this," Nancy Casey states as they slowly walk back toward her son's truck; Casey feeling his mother stiffen beside him. "To finally be free."

"Yeah…its…been a long time," Casey replies tightly as his mother looks up. "This is new…mom I just…" he shakes his head as they stop a few feet from his truck. "It's just new. It's great to have you here but it's also so new."

"I'm not here to make your life more difficult Matthew. I made a few friends while on the inside who are now also getting out and we'll just…"

"Just make sure you don't do anything to violate your parole terms or it could affect me."

"It's okay to make new friends right?" Nancy counters firmly.

"Like Rick?"

"I don't want or expect you to compare him to your father. But maybe Rick…maybe not. I don't know. I'm not going to rush things and I don't expect you to play guardian or get comfortable if you don't want to. You have your life and I have mine."

The drive to his home is spent mostly in silence as Casey tries to come to terms with having his mother around on a full time basis; complete with new rules and restrictions. He shows his mother to her new room, telling her the larger one upstairs was still under construction, but Nancy assuring her son that this would be just fine. The first day passes by quickly, the parole officer checking in right away and then leaving them alone to make some small talk and just settle in.

Casey checks the text from Severide that night, thankful for the concern and texting back that so far everything was okay. He puts his phone away and goes in search of his mother, wondering if she'd want to just order in and watch a movie, just have a relaxing evening. But just before he can ask the phone rings and she's quick to answer; the expression on her face telling the whole story.

"Rick?" Casey gently inquires.

"No, I called that off," Nancy replies with a cryptic smile as Casey feels the short hairs on the back of his neck bristle.

_Called it off? So soon? She just got out? _"Why? He seemed nice."

"He was…too nice," Nancy pauses in the doorway before disappearing into her room, Casey's words stopping her actions.

"So who was on the phone," he demands a bit more firmly.

"A friend."

"Another pen pal?" Casey pushes.

"Wow, you make it sound so tawdry. But yeah. At least he was kind enough to visit me in prison," she punctuates as she holds her son's gaze before disappearing out of view and leaving Casey standing in the middle of his living room in wonder. He heads toward his kitchen and pulls open the fridge. However, as he stares absently at the food, the agitation in his system reminds him that he's not up to the task of eating and the fridge door closes. When Nancy finally does reemerge, he just warms up a frozen pizza in the oven and both sit silently in front of the TV; Casey wondering if he'd done the right thing for both of them.

That night Casey lies awake in bed, his head resting atop his folded arms as he stares up at the ceiling in mental agony. When she had first told him about Rick in prison he stiffened at the idea; meeting him was a nightmare as it forced him to relive painful memories he had tried to bury about the night of his father's murder. He remembers storming out of the prison in anger but how his mother quickly recanted what happened the next time he saw her. As much as he wants to try to push aside the memories of her twisting things around to always suit her and make her seem like the victim, he can't and the doubts about whether this will work for the full term of her parole were now taking root. The seeds of doubt and mistrust already starting to flourish.

Waking the next morning in a grouchy mood was only compounded by his mother's overly cheery tone as she tells him about her new friend.

"Should I get to know this one's name like I did Rick's?"

"I'll know in a few more days," Nancy retorts with a wide grin as she holds out her mug for some coffee. "Just feels so great to be out of that hell hole living my life again."

"Don't you think you should just take some time to settle in and just…"

"And just what Matthew? I put my life on hold for fifteen years. You go out with friends, why can't I?"

"I don't always want to argue, but I haven't seen you in fifteen years and then you were…with dad. This takes some getting used to."

"It's just nice to be with men that appreciate being with me, even if I don't want to be with them in the long run," she replies to which he merely frowns but says nothing further. But before he can utter another word, she drops another cube of sugar into her coffee and takes her leave, humming all the way into her bedroom and closing the door.

"This is not what I planned," Casey groans as he turns back to making himself a modest breakfast before tackling a project in the back yard; wanting to use his last day off before his next set to keep busy and away from another argument with his mother. So far things were not going according to plan and he wonders how much longer he'll last before the straw snaps and he tells his mother it was over.

After finishing up in the backyard, Casey heads inside to start into dinner, hoping that tonight they could just sit down at the table like two mature adults and enjoy a meal and maybe even play some cards, something light before he was back at work tomorrow.

"Uh where are you going?" Casey asks as his mother comes into the room all dressed up to go out for dinner instead of staying in.

"I have a date. Oh don't worry I'll be back before my curfew."

"I am worried mom," Casey growls as he stands up to face her with a tight expression. "It hasn't even been twenty hour hours. You should try to remember your parole rules as already things have…"

"I'm a grown woman and this is my life! It's not like I'm going out to sell crack! If you're worried about me associating with known criminals then don't be! This isn't your business! If you brought me into your home only to parent me then you shouldn't have bothered!" Nancy argues back in a loud, angry tone, before she turns to leave.

"Hold up!" Casey hurries after her. "Nobody talks to me like that, especially in my own home."

Casey watches his mother turn around with a rather placid expression and once again falls into her manipulative trap by berating himself for raising his voice in heated anger.

"I'm going to have dinner Matthew," Nancy replies as her hand rests on his shoulder and she offers him a fake smile, "I'll be back home before my curfew. I hope you have a wonderful night."

Casey can only stand in place, dumbfounded, as his mother turns and leaves; the house instantly growing silent as he's left alone. "This is unbelievable," Casey grumbles as he watches her get into the waiting car and it pulls away. He turns and heads into the kitchen, praying the night would move along swiftly and he'd be back at work where at least there things made sense.

XXXXXXXX

"Did you sleep here?" Severide asks as he happens upon Casey in the sleeping area early the next morning; easing himself down on the small bed opposite him, Casey shaking his head as a no in answer. "You look tired."

"I am," Casey groans as he slowly uprights himself and rubs his face. "This whole thing with mom…Kelly I don't know what I've done and now…every night she's talking to some new guy. I ask her about it and she gets defensive and asks if I'm upset she's moving on and trying to make a new start and then I feel bad and back off and around it goes."

"New guy? I thought you said she met someone named Rick that she wanted to make a new start with? The guy with the flowers who was waiting when she got out?" Severide inquires.

"Apparently he was _too nice_," Casey retorts with a small wince. "She won't tell me the name of the new guy as she said I don't need to worry about remembering it as he might not even last as long as Rick did."

"Why wouldn't she want a nice guy?"

"I don't know. Last night I reminded her about not violating her curfew and she yelled back at me not to parent her."

"She actually yelled?" Severide asks in surprise.

"Then I got angry and yelled back about reminding her about her parole rules and she said she's not selling crack, that it was just dinner and then she left. She had a good time and I was angry all night."

"Wow, sorry man."

"So then I tried to keep busy the past few days to keep my mind from asking the one question I know will cause an argument but I need to know why she did it."

"She's never told you?"

"Not in fifteen years," Casey grumbles as he slowly stands up. "And even if I did ask, I wonder if she'll tell me the truth. It's not like I can go and ask him his side," Casey concludes with a small sigh as he looks at Severide in defeat. "I feel like…Kelly I feel like I don't even know who she is anymore. She's not the same person I remember and yet parts of her are. I just…I don't know. All this dating and…I'm not jealous I'm just…maybe bitter but…ah damn I don't know what to do," he adds as they both head out of the room to get ready for their shift. "So, how does it feel to be back?" Casey inquires, wanting to change the subject and take the focus off his own personal misery.

Severide answers the question but can tell by Casey's clipped answers and tightly set jaw that he's really battling his emotions with regards to having his mother around 24/7. He thinks about what Casey told him so far and can't help but feel sorry for his friend in having to face this new situation. His mother seems manipulative but he tells himself not to bring it up so as not to rock the boat even further; it wasn't fair to Casey as he's already dealing with so much. Still he can't help but wonder why Mrs. Casey wouldn't want to even try to honor the terms of her parole. What's really going on that she's not telling her son? _Maybe it's nothing and you're feeding off his paranoia, _his brain reminds him. Maybe that's true. So with that thought, Severide tells him a bit more about the surgery and then asks how Eric's been making out.

As much as he wants to spend the night at the Firehouse, as he'd at least get some solid rest, Casey knows he has to head home to check on how his mother's faring as her actions would reflect on him either in a good way or poorly. As he enters his quiet home, Nancy comes to greet him with a strained smile.

"I'm sorry we fought," she tells him in a quiet tone, "I hate when we fight. Gary is the man I had dinner with the other night. I don't know how long it'll last but that's his name."

"As much as seeing you this actively dating does disturb me a little, I'm trying to keep an open mind and let you have your space as you have me. I want us to have that mutual trust and respect but I do worry about you violating your parole conditions. You never tell me anything about these guys except their names."

"Okay so how about we agree to trust each other and discuss things as adults?"

"Okay," Casey readily agrees as he heads for the table that she had prepared; making him dinner as he assumes is a peace offering. "Since we're being open I want to know why. Why you killed dad. In fifteen years you never told me why."

"Why do you always do this?"

"I want to know!" Casey argues back; his mind now racing that he's once again to blame for seeking the truth and talking like two mature adults in his own home. But once again, his mother will not honor the stipulation she had firstly suggested and then agreed to and storms off; leaving Casey in with a stupefied expression once more as he remains fixed in tormented silence.

"This is unbelievable," Casey echoes the word he's used somewhat frequently as of late, as he looks down at his plate and then leans back in his chair, his eyes fixed on the hallway that leads to his mother's bedroom where the door had slammed shut only moments earlier. And much like the night before, he arrives at work the next day looking tired and on edge.

"Whoa!" Severide holds up his hands as Casey turns around in sharp anger.

"Sorry," Casey sighs as he turns back and hangs his head. "I need coffee."

"Hey, hold on a sec. Come here," Severide gently steers Casey toward his quiet office, inside and then closes the door. "Man you look rough you can't go out into the field like this or we'll have another accident like before I left. Now what's going on? I thought things were getting better."

"I can't take much more of this hot and cold. Kelly I can't. Last night I thought we had made a breakthrough when she told me the name of her new friend, Gary and then suggested we be open and honest. I thought that was great so asked why she killed dad. Maybe reminding her that it's been fifteen years and she still didn't tell me wasn't the best but I have the right to know don't I?"

"Yeah you do," Severide tenderly agrees. "What happened?"

"So I asked and she says I always do this to her and stormed off."

"Always?" Severide interjects.

"I know. First time I've asked in years and she tosses it back always in my face. Won't she just tell me?" Casey looks at Severide in defeat as he slumps down into his office chair, Severide easing himself down onto the edge of the desk and looking down in concern. "One moment we argue and then next she's all sweet but it seems…" Casey pauses as he looks away. "It seems so false. But I have the right to know right?"

"Yeah you do. I'd want to know also. Didn't the police ever mention motive?"

"They said it was something done in the heat of the moment which is why her sentence was somewhat reduced," Casey groans as he rubs his face and then looks up at Severide in uncertainty. "But I never heard it from her, not even a hint other than she was angry and pushed to her limits. I just want to know."

"I still think you should sit today out."

"I'll be okay," Casey insists with a small smile. "Thanks for the concern. I'm going to get my head in the game, do my job and then go home tonight and see if we can't patch this up before too much time passes."

"I'll check back tomorrow," Severide offers with a kind smile.

"My life is turning into a damn soap opera," Casey grumbles as he stands up, Severide offering a small snicker before he pats him on the back. The two of them leave Casey's office, Boden once again watching in concern and wondering what was slowly eating away at his truck Lieutenant. But he tells himself that Severide's ever watchful eye was alert to the slowly downward spiral and he'd tell him if a further intervention is needed.

However, Casey's fatigue, once again nearly costs him.

"What is going on? This happened a few weeks ago, the same thing that…" Boden starts into Casey; Severide hovering a few feet away.

"Chief, I'm sorry I…" Casey stammers as he looks down and then back up at Boden in remorse. "I'm going to clear things up with my mother tonight and then…"

"Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?"

"Kelly knows and I just…this is personal and her and I are just going through some growing pains. Chief it won't happen again."

"Better not on my watch," Boden gently warns. "Otis's life was at stake also Casey, remember that. Now go get yourself checked over."

"Yes Sir," Casey replies with a sour note as he pulls away and walks past Severide, Severide looking at Boden in frustration but getting only a firm glare in return. Severide turns and hurries after Casey, only to be told the same thing as Boden.

"How's your hand?"

"It's fine," Casey barks in reply. "I know today was my fault but…"

"Hey I wasn't going to call you on that. That's Boden's job. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I know you're tired and distracted as of late and…"

"And that's wrong, especially in our line of work. But now it ends. I'm getting to the bottom of this tonight Kelly. No matter what I'm done with this hot and cold stuff from her and it affecting my job. I won't lose one of my team to her antics!" Casey looks at him firmly before he storms off toward the front of Truck 81, gets in and slams the door shut.

"What's going on?" Shay asks as she comes up behind Severide. "You two okay?"

"I hope so," he replies with a soft whisper as he turns to her with a frown. "Casey's got…problems at home."

"His mother? You know if she needs someone to set her straight, I could always pay her a little visit," Shay suggests with a small eyebrow wag, eliciting a brief smile from Severide in return.

"I'm sure Casey wouldn't mind."

Severide watches truck 81 pull away before he slowly climbs into the front of his rig and closes the door; his mind determined to catch Casey first thing in the morning to see how things went. He hates when they fight as he knows it sets the whole Firehouse on edge and sends at least one, if not both of them, into the field distracted. Casey's telling words always ringing true – especially in their line of work could they not be distracted.

XXXXXXXX

Casey enters his quiet home with a racing heart but determined head; tonight he'd get it out in the open as he tells himself that this was the last big hurdle for them to get over and then things would start to smooth out. He pulls his duffle bag off his shoulder as he heads into his living room, stopping short as his mother stands up from her chair – it being well past her stated curfew.

"Uh…mom? Its…do you know the time?" Casey lightly demands in annoyance.

"I know, I know. Ron's car broke down and we lost track of time."

"Ron? What happened to Gary?"

"Gary just wasn't right. But we lost track of time and then the car broke down. Do you want the service receipt?"

"Yes," Casey replies firmly as he holds her gaze for a few seconds, not backing down.

"I don't know why I bother," Nancy mutters as she storms past; Casey's mind urging him to take action before her violations would come back on his own name.

"I can't do this anymore," Casey states in haste. "You have two weeks to find a new place."

"What?" Nancy turns to her son utter shock. "You can't mean…Matthew…" she tries to plead.

"Rick…Gary…Ron….all these excuses, the arguments, the tension. Mom I can't take it anymore. I've been talking to Kelly about all this…"

"Kelly Severide?"

"He agrees with me on this. This isn't right. I ask for answers and you blow up. I mention the rules and you blow up. And then you come back with some light excuse and expect me to feel sorry for getting angry in the first place. I'm done."

"Why didn't you talk to me instead of Kelly Severide?" She tosses back with a hint of disdain.

"Because he understands what I'm going through and he actually listens to me," Casey explains in truth as Nancy's eyes narrow and she turns around. "This just isn't working," Casey drops his tone. "You'll find somewhere else and…"

"He chipped away at me…"

"What?"

"Your father. You want the truth right?" She folds her arms and looks at her son directly. "The comments, the criticism and I watched you internalize it all. I was worried Matthew. That night…the night he called. He said something about you. Something so cruel and I snapped. You had only ever defended him and he had no right. I couldn't think straight. So I took the gun and the key you left out on the counter and I drove across town and I shot him. For you," she adds in a morose tone as Casey's mind races. "Just to shut him up. Just to never hear those words about you coming from his mouth ever again."

"I…" Casey starts in an anguished tone.

"I know what you're thinking. I know you don't have that kind of anger in you Matthew; that ability to completely lose control. You're not me and I think that's what you really wanted to know."

Casey stands before her in utter shock. She had done it again – put it back on him without his realizing it. His father. His father said such cruel and hurtful things about him that his mother felt the need to protect him by ending it for good. _Is this the truth? _His mind ponders as she leans in and gives him a warm hug.

"My son. My brave and strong son," she whispers; her hardened, expression however, hidden away from her son. "I only wanted to protect you as you had tried to protect me. I did it for you. Please don't kick me out now."

Nancy pulls away and gives Casey a tender pat on the cheek before turning and heading to her bedroom, gently closing the door; Casey unable to move as his brain tries to process all the sordid information she had just fed him. He remains in place until he no longer has the energy to remain upright, slowly trudges upstairs and literally collapses on his bed where he remains until early the following day.

"Well…what happened?" Severide is quick to take Casey aside just as he enters Firehouse 51. "You need some real rest you look even more tired than yesterday."

"I'm about ready to collapse," Casey confesses with a small yawn.

"What happened last night?"

"She came home late, I was tired and angry. She said her date's car broke down I thought it was a lie. I snapped and told her I wanted her out in two weeks and then…

"You told her two weeks?"

"She didn't mention that but she told me why she killed my father."

"What? She did? What did she say?"

"She said she did it for me. That my father said something so cruel and hurtful and she snapped and drove over there and shot him to just never hear him say it again. She mentioned the key again and…"

"She brought up the key again? Matt, I don't remember you saying your father ever said anything that mean to you."

"No, but she sounded sincere and maybe he did. They were always arguing and bickering about us and then just things in general. So maybe she pushed him and he did say something really terrible. But she told me and…and that's it I guess."

"So…she did it for you?" Severide ponders as Casey looks at him and nods. "Okay."

"What?"

"Well it almost seems too convenient, almost like she's trying to manipulate it back in her favor and get you onto her side."

"Kelly…" Casey lightly warns.

"You give her an ultimatum and suddenly she's pushing this back on you? You threatened to toss her out and…"

"It's not fair to judge."

"You don't know her Matt. It's been fifteen years, people change in that time, especially in prison. You yourself said she's changed and isn't as you remember. She could be just playing to your emotions so you side with her."

"You don't know…" Casey tries again.

"You told me before that you and your father were friends. You had a key to his place and you went over there to visit him on a regular basis. Did he ever give you reason to think he'd just suddenly turn on you?"

"No, but I can't call her a liar, I want trust to grow," Casey replies back firmly. "I want the bickering and fighting to stop."

"She panicked because you gave her an ultimatum when you backed her into a corner."

"She told me why…I asked so it's on me now right? I am choosing to believe her," Casey states firmly.

"Okay," Severide shrugs. "Just seems convenient that she waited an entire day to concoct this and only mentioned it after you threatened to kick her out."

"You don't know what you're talking about!"

"Just weigh the facts before you let her walk all over you again."

"This is between me and my mother so stay out!" Casey sharply warns as Boden comes into view.

"Okay…" Severide retreats.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah Chief," Casey glares at Severide before he pushes past. "Everything's just great. Kelly has all the answers; you need help ask the resident genius!" Casey growls; Severide rolling his eyes as Boden nears him.

"Want to tell me what's going on?"

"Ah it's nothing. Maybe I was out of line Chief," Severide huffs as he rubs his face and looks past Boden to see Shay watching in wonder. "He's tired and agitated and I'm worried. But maybe after last night things will get better."

"What happened last night?" Boden asks as Severide turns to leave.

"Casey got duped," Severide pauses as he looks back for a few seconds. "Bought his mother's lies. But that's just me."

Severide gives Shay a nod before he enters the main eating area, sees his team by the table and heads toward them, slumping down as he watches Casey storm off into the main vehicle area.

"He'll calm down and then little brother will need something to make him smile again. Like a balloon," Shay whispers in Severide's ear, pulling back with a small grin. Severide, however, can only offer her a tight lipped nod as he now worries that he's pushed the line. This was personal for Casey, not something professional that Boden could force them to resolve. So he settles in his mind that he'll wait until the end of the day until Casey's had a chance to really cool down and then approach the subject of making amends. _Forget a balloon…a free beer works better, _his mind suggests as he gets back up and gets into line for breakfast.

Severide's mind has further cause to worry as Casey still doesn't return for breakfast and their first alarm is heard, calling all into action with a large apartment fire. He notices Casey slightly falter when he pulls on his boots but knows its not the time to go into protective mode in front of the house; it would have to wait.

XXXXXXXX

_"Casey look out!"_

_"Severide behind you!"_

_"Hermann, vent that door!"_

_"Mills, Otis get that back door open!"_

_"We have another live one!"_

_"The roof is unstable!"_

_"Mouch, clear that before…LOOK OUT!"_

"Severide! Casey! Someone talk to me!" Boden demands as he listens to the frantic speech over the headsets. He watches Mouch and Mills emerge with Capp and Otis behind them. Hadley is next followed by Hermann.

"Casey!" Severide calls out frantically as his personal locator starts to scream in the distance. He doesn't wait for the rest of the team to rush back in as his one thought is to get his friend out of the fiery mess before anything bad happens. "Casey!" Severide calls out once more as he starts to wildly pull off the debris, a few extra pairs of hands joining in the rescue operations.

"Pull him out Severide!" Capp shouts as he and Hadley lift the last piece of heavy debris.

Severide pulls Casey's limp frame away from the smoldering debris; the dimly lit surroundings keeping him from seeing the extent of Casey's injuries. He gather's his friend's body into his arms; praying that Casey was fine and just knocked unconscious. "Casey…buddy you better be okay," Severide whispers, not caring if the rest of the teams hear the fervent request.

"Kelly we'll take him," Shay lightly demands when Severide refuses to let go of Casey's limp frame. Severide looks at her and nods as he gently lay's Casey's frame onto the stretcher and helps to strap him down, Dawson heading for the front to get ready to leave. Without waiting for Boden's approval, Severide hops into the back of the ambulance as the doors close.

"Shay…"

"He's out cold Kelly," she gestures to the ugly and very visible gash and bump just above his right eyebrow. "There could be internal swelling or even bleeding."

"Damn," Severide curses as he leans back on the side of the speeding ambulance.

"At least he's earned his balloon," Shay quips as she starts to check for other injuries. "Kelly, he's going to be fine. He's tough."

"He was tired and distracted and shouldn't have been in the field today!" Severide grumbles as he looks at her in remorse. "He better be okay," Severide concludes in a whisper as he watches Shay's hand come away with blood. The rest of the ride to the hospital is spent in miserable silence for both Severide and Shay; Casey's silent frame between them. Upon arriving at the hospital, Severide hangs back and watches as Casey's immediately taken into the ER, to get a head scan, x-rays and some wounds that needed tending to. Shay gives Severide a hug before she pulls away to complete her paperwork; Severide on the phone to Boden with an update.

Finally about two hours later the doctor emerges and slowly walks up to Severide. "Are you family of Matthew Casey?"

"I am," Severide answers without haste; Shay silently coming up behind him. "Is he okay? Is he awake? Can I see him?"

"Yes he's awake. But please just one at a time. He's endured a lot," the doctor informs them, Shay nudging Severide to go ahead. "Before you go in I must tell you that…"

"What?" Severide stops the doctor and looks at him with a panic-stricken expression. "What's happened to him? Tell me straight up."

"He took a nasty blow to the head. The pressure from his helmet only compounded that until he was rescued. Now until the swelling goes down we won't know the extent of damage but…"

"What…happened?" Severide presses sharply.

"He has no memory of what happened, where he is, who he is or why he's dressed the way he is. He can't remember anything."

"Oh damn…what?"

* * *

**A/N:** uh oh…..okay so first off how'd you like the start? I used as many lines from those eppies (1.14/1.15) between him and his mother as possible and of course added a few of my own. This is where the canon Matt/Nancy Casey scenes stop and it goes off into my AU world b/c we know that this never happened in the series. So who's going to deal with guilt? Who's going to try to manipulate things further? Who's going to have the biggest struggle and what danger is waiting to strike our boys? Hope you all liked the start to this new adventure and would like more, so please do review before you go and thanks so much!

**PS: Hope you all liked the ending to Rebuilding from the Ashes**


	2. Waking up to a Nightmare

**Title: Stranger in my House  
****Chapter 2 – Waking up to a Nightmare**

* * *

_"He has no memory of what happened, where he is, who he is or why he's dressed the way he is. He can't remember anything."_

***Earlier that day***

_'Your mother is playing you…putting it back on you…you don't know her…she's manipulating you…you and your father were friends…Matt don't fall for this…I'm your friend…on your side…don't let her win…she's playing you…'_

Casey's lips utter a low growl as he pulls away from Severide and Boden after his rather tense argument and heads for the large vehicle bay to cool down; his mind racing. His lips utter an angry curse and his fist slams sideways into a nearby beam as he shakes his head in disbelief. _He's right…you know that…_his mind reminds him as he had said the same thing to himself about his mother the night before; part of the reason he even mentioned kicking his mother out in two weeks. But to hear Kelly say he might be fooled by it struck his pride and he allowed his Irish temper to come up to the fore and offer words he really didn't mean. _After the shift is over, sit down and talk to Kelly and make peace._

"Ahh damn it," Casey gently curses as he hears the call for breakfast. But his mind's too agitated and stomach too tight to think about eating, despite the fact that he hadn't had much too really eat of substance in the past few days – not since his mother had arrived. He leans back against the cool stone wall and closes his eyes; his mind racing as he thinks back over the past few days. When he had first confirmed the idea in his mind about his mother coming to live with him, he had hoped that she'd volunteer to make him home cooked meals, ask about his personal life, ask about his professional life…something to make him feel like this was a wise decision and they could work on being a family again.

Instead she had bombarded him with cold shoulders, phony excuses, emotional blackmail and shouting matches; hardly the attributes for a happy stay that he had envisioned. _Only myself to blame,_ he huffs as he thinks back to their last discussion. He hates the fact that Severide is right but he is; his father never gave him any reason to feel hatred toward him, even explaining almost every time why he and Matt's mother were living apart or why they'd argued but that he'd always be his boy and no matter what was on his side.

_'You know I'll be the first one in line at your graduation from the Fire academy son…I'll be there and I'll be the most proud father.'_

Casey's eyes squeeze shut with the somewhat emotionally morose memory as he recalls his father's smiling face before he had earned a firm pat on the back. He opens his eyes and feels a few pangs of nausea starting to wash over him and knows it's because he hasn't had anything solid to eat since the night before. _Eat now and ponder later, _his brain reminds him as he finally pulls away from the wall. Casey glances up to see Severide in the kitchen talking with his team and frowns before he looks up and the two of them lock worried glances for a few seconds. _He's only ever supported me…looked out for me and backed me no matter what…and I turned on him for the truth. I have to make this right. _

But just before he can go and join the rest of the teams, the overhead paging system goes off and it's all hands on deck. He hurries for his boots, bending down a little too fast and feeling the blood rush and his head swim. Knowing he wasn't about to tell Boden, he slowly stands back up and hopes that no one notices the brief physical falter, pulling on his boots and jumping into the front of Truck 81.

"Hey man you okay?" Cruz asks as Casey looks over with a tight smile.

"Just tired," Casey answers in truth as he turns and looks back out the window, glancing into the large side mirror and catching Severide's fleeting frown in the truck behind them before they turn the corner and the connection is broken. They arrive at the large fiery complex and his anxiety skyrockets. His body begs him to just stay behind but he knows he cannot do that and now can only curse his shortsightedness for going into such a tense situation on an empty stomach, especially with a dizzy head.

"Okay Cruz! Mills!..." Casey calls out instructions before he readies his axe and leads the charge. However, once inside the fire instantly takes hold of him, assaulting him from all sides with smoke and heat, disorientating the lead fire fighter. Casey hears a small voice calling for help and directs Mouch to follow him as they go on the hunt. He squeezes his eyes shut as a few intense flames dance overhead, sweat building up inside and his body begging for him to just find a place to sit down and relax – something he could never do in such a situation.

But then…things happen to fast and before he knows it, his world is forever altered – literally.

"Casey, look out!"

He doesn't know who makes the cry but turns around just in time to be met in the face by a large beam. The helmet and mask take the brunt but the pain is felt instantaneously. The blow itself wouldn't have been as bad if the other beams hadn't decided to follow their leader, all sailing through the air and attacking the weary first responder.

Casey's hit on the back by another beam, falters…stumbles…falls. Another beam falls, hitting the helmet but remaining in place, applying pressure that would prove deadly later on. The blows to the head force him into darkness. Pain takes over.

His locater starts to scream and soon all teams are scrambling to save one of their own. He doesn't feel his friend's panic stricken voice calling to him…shouting for him to wake up. He doesn't feel the strong arms quickly picking him up off the super heated floor, full gear and all and carrying him outside. He doesn't hear the thick concern in his friend's voice when he's told to let go. He doesn't feel himself being gently put down onto the stretcher or tended to. He feels nothing until he wakes up a few hours later.

And then…everything is different.

"Where…oh damn where am I?" Casey groans as his right hand automatically reaches up and touches his forehead, feeling the large bandage and then watching a strange face hover over him. "What…happened?"

"Welcome back Mr. Casey. I'm Doctor Terrance Barr."

"Casey…" Casey frowns as the Dr. Barr flips on an over head light and starts to examine him a bit more closely.

"You took quite the tumble today and the bump to the head. We have gotten back the scans fro…"

"Tumble? What was…wh…" Casey's voice stammers as he tries to sit up and look around, glancing down to see himself wearing heavy boots, pants, both with yellow stripes around them, being held up by thick suspenders and a beige undershirt. "What happened?"

Dr. Barr looks at him in concern before he speaks. "You tell me what happened."

"I uh…" Casey slowly lowers himself back down. "I was…" he closes his eyes as his brain tries to search his memory. But upon only getting black flashes in return, he opens his eyes and looks up in a panic. "I um…I can't remember. Doctor I can't remember what does that mean?"

"What is your name?"

"It's uh…" Casey's eyes frantically dart around as panic continues to cloud his expression. "I can't…" he pauses as his eyes want to water from sheer frustration. "I don't…I know my name!" He snaps in anger as he looks away. "It's uh…I don't know," he whispers as he turns back in defeat. "I don't know! What does that mean? Help me."

"Okay. This confirms what I was fearing," Dr. Barr helps Casey sit up and then pulls out the results of the CAT scan. "See this dark mass right here on the frontal lobe? That's swelling and it could be causing temporary memory loss."

"What?"

"Amnesia."

"What? For how long? What does that mean?" Casey asks as he starts to feel dizzy again.

"Just take a deep breath and I'll explain what I can. Now there is nothing medically I can give you to instantly bring back your memory or safely take the swelling down. There is no internal bleeding so that's very positive. But there is extensive swelling and bruising and only time will take that down. We have to let it heal properly and I don't want to hinder your recovery by prescribing strong painkillers. I'm sorry. The best thing for this headache is rest, in fact I'm going to suggest getting as much rest as possible. The less stress and strain the better. Also…"

Casey's panic courses as the doctor explains to him about his memory loss, telling him most likely it was temporary and when the swelling goes down and the bruising heals he should regain most if not all his memory back and be restored to his former life. But there was also a chance that it could be permanent and he'd be literally starting a whole new life.

"I'm going to see if you have family here to take you home okay Mr. Casey?"

"I uh…I want to stay here."

"I understand your fear and apprehension but you can't stay here. It'll be okay. I'll be right back."

Casey can only nod and stare numbly at the door before he looks down, trying to place why he's dressed the way he is and smells the way he does. _That smell…it's so familiar…why can't I place it…where I was…what happened…who the hell I am…_ his brain races. But a few seconds later, his panic surges even higher as the door slowly opens and a friendly but unfamiliar face enters alongside the doctor.

"Matt?"

_Who is that? _Casey asks as he looks directly at Severide.

XXXXXXXX

_Memory loss…can't remember anything…who he is…what he was doing when the accident happened…where he is…nothing._

"This is a joke right?" Severide asks in disbelief, expecting Casey to come bounding through the door, enjoying a laugh at his expense. "Otis…Mouch…they put you up to this right?"

"I'm afraid not. I explained to Mr. Casey that the swelling is most likely temporary and when it and the bruising on his frontal lobe heals completely his memory should be completely restored. But there's also the possibility that it won't and…"

"You told him that?" Severide growls before he steps back and shakes his head. "Sorry I know you have to but doc…total memory loss?"

"The brain is a tricky organ…" Dr. Barr's voice trails off as he tries to explain to Severide what they could and couldn't do to help speed Casey's healing process. "Time will just have to heal this wound," he ends gravely. "Just remember, he's scared. He has no idea of who he is or what's going on. Do you have a picture or something you can show him to help earn his trust?"

"I uh…yeah I do," Severide replies as he turns over his helmet and plucks a small picture of him and Casey taken a year ago just in front of Truck 81. "I have this."

"Look like close friends."

"We um were…yeah we are…damn doc not Matt…not now, not with everything…that …damn this is…"

"He needs only positive encouragement right now Mr. Severide. Whatever else he or you two might be dealing with needs to be put on hold until he's fully healed and recovered. We don't want to do anything to put added stress on an already fragile system. You ready?"

"Yeah."

Severide feels his anxiety starting to soar as he slowly follows behind the doctor and then enters the quiet room. He stops when he enters and looks at Casey, their eyes meeting but his heart literally sinking when Casey merely offers a blank stare and then looks at the doctor in a panic. _But this isn't Casey…he's strong and in control and…he's not scared or…or damn I can't do this…I…damn…Matt…_Soot marked face, dark bruise around his right eye and cheek which just above it sit a very heavy bandage protecting his head wound. Hair dirty and mussed, dried blood, posture slumped and expression – positively terrified. _This…this isn't real…it can't be happening…it just can't be. Matt?_

"Matt?" Severide asks in a calm tone as he nears. But when he sees Casey bristle at his advance he stops and looks at the doctor for some reassurance.

"Matt, this is your close friend Kelly. I know he might not look familiar but…"

"I have this," Severide mentions as he takes a few steps closer with the picture extended for Casey to take. "This is us and uh…you're a fire fighter with House 51 and this is us. This was taken last year when you got a new emblem for Truck 81…that's your truck. That's um…us," Severide stammers as Casey looks up at him with wide uncertain eyes before he takes the picture and holds it firmly.

"I'm a fire fighter?" Casey mumbles as he looks down at the gear he's wearing and then back at the picture; noting the similarities.

"Lieutenant Matt Casey," Severide informs him as Casey looks up in wonder. "House 51."

"Okay, I'll leave you in…" Dr. Barr starts.

"No!" Casey half shouts as Severide pulls back with a heavy frown and Dr. Barr steps up. "I want to…stay here."

"I know but you can't. Kelly's going to take you home, get you cleaned up and…"

_Home…oh damn not his home…_Severide's mind races as he looks at the doctor in uncertainty. _ I can take him to my home right? at least until after this shift ends…but…but I can't…seeing Matt looking so lost and scared and…damn banged up like that…this can't be real…it can't be…_

"You need to just rest but being surrounded by familiar things is the best thing for you right now. He'll take good care of you. There's a small care package on the table that will help right now," Dr. Barr tells Severide before he takes his leave.

"But…" Casey tries to protest.

"You'll be fine," Dr. Barr turns back to Casey and offers his shoulder a friendly squeeze. "In a few days you'll come back and we'll see how the swelling and bruising are doing. I know this is scary but you are in good hands with your friend. You'll be fine."

Casey watches the doctor leave and then looks at the stranger before him, his brain frantically trying to place the correct name with the kind face before him.

"I'm sorry."

"For what? Matt this isn't your fault," Severide tries to assure him; vowing to never bring up the fact that it could have been his fault since he hadn't eaten or slept very well for a few days before going into such a tense situation.

"For now knowing you. I uh…I don't remember you…or this…or…" Casey's voice trails off as his eyes water and he looks away. "I hate this. It's like a horrible nightmare I can't wake up from."

"I can't even imagine what its like and it's tough to see you like this but I'm your friend okay, Matt? I only want to help."

Casey turns back with a small frown as he once again studies Severide's face and then looks down at the picture. "Are we really close friends?"

"We are. Look there's um…no one at your place right now so why don't we go to mine and…"

"I'd like to go home. I don't mind being alone," Casey pulls back as Severide nears.

"You can't be alone right now. Even the care instructions here say that you could black our or something and if you were to fall down stairs or…no it's not good. Matt, I promise I won't hurt you," Severide tells him in a kind tone as he stops and looks down at his friend on the examining bed. "We can go back to my place wher…"

"I want to go home!"

"No!" Severide growls back before he backs off and takes a deep breath. "Matt, I'm sorry. It's…it's just hard to see you like this and part of me just wants you to tell me this is all a joke to jerk my chain and we'll go for a beer. But it's not and…and I'm frustrated. But the doctor said you shouldn't be alone for the first twenty four hours and I want to follow that. So let's go back to my place, you can have a shower and we'll eat and you can just rest and…and then we'll formulate a plan okay?" Severide asks, praying Casey will say yes so that at least he'll have a few days away from his manipulative mother. His mind races at the thought that Nancy Casey would now have free reign to tell her son whatever and he'd have no choice but to believe her – at least until he got his memory back. _ I can't let her poison Matt against his father…or me._

"Let's just leave this cold place and go to one that's warm and…let's just leave here okay?"

Casey looks at Severide's somewhat pleading expression and wants to say no. But he recalls the doctor telling him that if he didn't he'd have to spend the night alone, in the unfamiliar hospital, tended to by strangers and that wasn't conducive to healing. Home was best.

"Okay," Casey numbly agrees as he allows Severide's strong hand to gently latch onto his forearm and help him off the bed, steady himself on his feet and then stand on his own. Casey looks at him and then frowns as he looks back down at the picture. "Kelly right?" Matt looks back in uncertainty.

"Kelly Severide," Severide answers firmly. "Come on."

Severide allows Casey to go first, slowly removing his own heavy jacket and draping it around Casey's slightly trembling shoulders. He grabs the care package and can only curse the day's events as cruel at best; the cynical part wanting to blame Casey's mother for the terrible turn of events. He'd call Boden when they got to his place and explain a few things and that Casey wasn't quite himself…literally.

"So uh…where to now?"

"Casey!" Shay exclaims as she rushes up to him before Severide can pull her back. "Thought the worst," she whispers as she gives him a warm hug and then pulls back with a friendly smile.

"Sorry…do I…" he pauses and looks at Severide. "Who is she?" He asks in a rather embarrassed tone.

"What?"

"Matt has _temporary_ amnesia and I'm taking him to our place," Severide replies in haste as he looks at his shocked roommates face. "I'll call Boden as soon as we get to the loft."

"I can just go home if it's a burden or…"

"No!" Both Severide and Shay mention at once, making Casey look at them in surprise.

"Kelly has the right idea. I'll be along shortly with some dinner," Shay quickly adds, knowing her roommates reasoning for wanting to keep Casey away from his tension filled house for at least a few days – until the end of his shift. She looks at Casey's somewhat lost expression and feels her own heart sink when she turns and gazes upon Severide's noticeably defeated one. "You're in good hands."

"Let's go," Severide gently pushes Casey toward the front door, giving Shay one last look of misery before he turns and catches up to his wandering friend. "This way," Severide steers Casey toward a waiting cab and helps him get inside. He gives the driver his address and then looks over at Casey as Casey stares absently out the window. He resists the urge to ask too many questions so as not to embarrass his friend or get into an argument or tense discussion in front of a stranger. All he does is lean back on the backseat and prays that his friend's memory returns sooner rather than later.

Casey gets out of the cab and stands before the apartment building, telling himself he should know it but feeling anger and frustration starting to well upon drawing only another empty blank. "I don't know this place."

"It'll come," Severide gestures for Casey to follow him; Casey pausing for a few seconds before he looks at Severide with a heavy frown and then slowly follows behind, his eyes darting around at the seemingly unfamiliar landscape. Casey stands mutely beside Severide as they ride up the elevator, both standing side by side but looking straight ahead.

"So I live alone?" Casey suddenly asks.

Knowing that he hates to lie, if he mentions Casey's mother, he knows Casey will just say he can go home and let his mother tend to him. _Forgive me Matt…_Severide's mind begs as he races to find the appropriate answer.

"You're not being a burden Matt, okay? I'm your friend and want to help, especially right now," Severide answers in haste. "So let's go inside and get you cleaned up and just relax."

"I have clothes here? How good of a friend are you?" Casey asks somewhat innocently; bringing a small chuckle to Severide's lips.

"We're close…but not like that," he replies in truth. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired…sore…nervous," Casey answers in truth as he looks around the interior of the loft and then at Severide in wonder. "I just want to collapse."

"Okay so you can use the spare bedroom upstairs…and…" Severide pauses at the bottom of the stairs when Casey doesn't follow.

"I wish I could remember…something," Casey lightly pleads; his soft anguished tone shattering his friend's heart into tiny pieces.

"Yeah me too. But it just happened today and your head's pretty tender still so let's not push it okay?"

"Okay," Casey answers somewhat numbly as he follows Severide up the stairs and then waits for him to get him some clean clothes. "What…is this?" Casey holds up the piece of pink plastic.

"Shower cap. The instructions say you can't get those bandages on your head wet."

"Is it yours?"

"No, it's Shay's," Severide groans as Casey offers a small smirk which quickly fades back into a frown. "Just have the shower and…"

"What about this bandage?" Casey lifts his shirt to show the bandage on his side from where he had snagged it on a jagged piece of rebar. Severide's mind races back to the moment in the ambulance when Shay's hand came away with blood on it and grunts.

"Ah. Okay so how about you just change and we'll eat something and you can rest."

"Okay," Casey nods as he turns and heads back into the small spare bedroom, taking the black sweats and sweatshirt and closing the door.

Severide leans against the wall for a few seconds before he pulls his phone and calls Boden.

_"I know Shay told me. Kelly…I can't even begin to wonder at what he's feeling right now but he's in the best possible place."_

"Sir, I know him and his mother have been fighting as of late but…"

_"He has a few more days to his shift right? After that…Kelly you can't stop him from going back home. If anything maybe she'll just put it all on hold until he's better and just play the caring mother card."_

"Have you met Nancy Casey?" Severide argues back with a heavy growl.

_"I know seeing Matt so vulnerable right now makes you overly protective but that is his family and you can't keep him there…no matter what you justify to yourself."_

"I know I just…Sir I also feel somewhat responsible. I knew he was tired and hadn't eaten and…and he shouldn't have been out there today."

_"That was his call Kelly. I'm sorry," Boden offers gravely. "I'll tell the teams here but I think it's best if he rests for at least two solid days before we take further action. If he hasn't regained his memory by then talking to a few of the team here and there might help. I don't know…I honestly don't know."_

"I hate this," Severide admits with a frustrated hiss. "This isn't…damn it isn't fair."

_"At least Matt doesn't have any permanent brain or spinal damage. So let's be happy for that and tell ourselves this is only temporary and once that swelling goes down he'll be back to the Casey we both know."_

"He just looks so…scared and uncertain and I…Sir it's hard to take."

_"I'll bet he's scared. You just gotta continually reassure him that he's with friends and will be fine. I'll put through the paperwork for his medical leave so that he'll still have some income coming in. But just tell him to worry about getting better."_

"Okay I gotta go."

Severide hangs up and then heads for the spare bedroom, wondering why it was so quiet and thinking perhaps that Matt was asleep. He slowly pushes the door open to see Casey sitting on the edge looking at a picture in his hands.

"Team picture taken at the picnic this year," Severide tells him in truth as he eases himself down to the edge of the bed beside Casey. As weird as it sounds telling his friend who his co-workers are he knows it's important and pushes aside his growing agitation.

"That's you…" Severide points to Casey's frame on the far right. "There's me right beside you. This is our Chief, Wallace Boden."

"He looks like the doctor at the hospital," Casey notes in truth.

"Dr. Barr, yeah somewhat," Severide agrees with a small shrug before he continues. "This is Christopher Hermann…" Severide's voice trails off as he slowly goes through all the team members one by one, telling them who they are in the firehouse and how briefly how they interact with Casey on a daily basis.

"And Shay's your wife?"

"Not…exactly," Severide answers with a small smile as he takes the picture and then places it back on the dresser, turning to face Casey with a small frown. "She's my roommate. Speaking of Shay…come with me," Severide entreats as Casey slowly gets up and follows Severide into the hallway and then into the bathroom. "She would never forgive me if…" Severide turns to Casey with a warm damp cloth, "hold still a sec," he lightly instructs as he starts to gently clean Casey's face. "We sometimes argue like we're married," he snickers.

"But you're not married?" Casey lightly wonders as Severide tenderly cleans his face.

"Uh no…it'll come back and then trust me you'll laugh about this."

"Okay," Casey readily agrees and then falling silent, watching Severide's movements with curious blue eyes. Severide's agitation starts to blossom the longer Casey stares at him in silence.

"Okay…done. At least Shay can't get after me for letting you come to the table with soot all over your face."

"Am I a good fire fighter?"

"One of the best," Severide tells him truthfully as they stand face to face for a few moments in the bathroom. "Matt I…I'm scared too okay? I don't know what to really do. They gave me some information on what to expect and how to help but um…but I keep expecting you to just tell me this is all a bad joke at my expense."

"Would I do that?"

"No. That's why I know this is real," Severide concludes in a sad whisper. "Come on. You look tired and I know Dr. Barr said you need to rest."

The two of them leave the bathroom, Casey following after Severide but pausing at the top of the stairs as the area around him starts to lightly spin.

"Matt?"

"Just um…dizzy," he utters as his hand grips the railing before he can fall; Severide's hands shooting out and grabbing him by the shoulders. "Maybe I'll just rest a bit up here."

"Okay," Severide agrees as he wraps his arm around Casey's waist and turns him back toward the small bedroom, his mind racing as he feels Casey's frame trembling in his grasp. "Do you want to throw up?"

"I feel…"

"Nausea?" Severide asks in haste.

"My stomach's sore but um…I don't feel…I feel sick but nothing…not sure," Casey grimaces as his temperature flares. He squeezes his eyes shut as Severide helps him down onto the bed and then onto his back, propping up a pillow so that his head, as instructed was elevated; then he calls Dr. Barr. Severide watches helplessly as Casey clutches his stomach and then looks up with watery eyes.

"Okay thanks Doc," Severide hangs up and gingerly touches Casey's enflamed forehead. "Okay so the doc says to just let you rest and only give you ice chips until the feelings of dizziness and nausea pass but if they don't tomorrow to bring you back as it could be something internal. They had to give you a mild sedative for the scans so it could be that working its way through your system.

"Sure…fine…" Casey lightly gasps as his hands want to touch his throbbing head. "Head…hurts. Maybe my…memory's coming…back."

Despite his anxiety, Severide can't help but smile at Casey's confession and wished it was that easy. Sadly Dr. Barr had explained that it was common but to keep an eye on the severity of the headaches and their frequency. The first twenty four hours he'd experience pain and a few other awful symptoms but he just had to work through it.

_'That's why I didn't want him alone for the first twenty four hours,' _ Dr. Barr had reminded him before Severide hung up.

"Yeah maybe," Severide replies lightly as Casey's eyes open and look up at him in wonder. "Just relax okay? I'm going to get changed and then come right back," Severide tells him as he reaches for a blanket to cover Casey with. "And then…" is all he manages before Casey sits up and then bolts for the bathroom, making it in time to throw up watery bile into the open toilet.

"Okay," Severide mentions aimlessly as one hand rests on Casey's lightly convulsing back and the other on his shoulder to help steady him so he didn't fall forward and do more damage to his tender head wound.

"Damn…" Casey lightly curses as he slowly stands back up, the room spinning and his entire frame on fire. "I feel…sick."

"I'm glad you're not alone."

"Me…too," Casey confesses as he rinses out his mouth, spits and then turns to leave. With Severide's help he eases himself back down into the bed and closes his eyes, his head throbbing something fierce.

"Just try to relax," Severide instructs with thick concern in his tone as he gently covers Casey's trembling frame with the blanket. "We'll leave the ice chips for an hour okay?"

"Sure…fine…but ahhhh…" Casey groans as he squeezes his eyes shut. "Hurts."

"I'm sorry," Severide offers helplessly as he stares at Casey in concern but knowing in reality there wasn't much he could do but sit watch. "I'm just going to get something and I'll be right back okay?"

"Okay…okay," Casey pants as he looks at Severide in remorse.

Severide's hand reaches out and gives Casey's hand a brief but reassuring squeeze before he leave the room. But he doesn't get too far before he sinks to his knees and offers a small sob and low growl in the name of sheer frustration. A few seconds later he hears some shuffling and looks up to see Shay watching in wonder.

"Kelly," she whispers as she hurries up the rest of the stairs and wraps her arms around him.

"Shay he's…he can't remember anything. He's scared and sick and I'm…I'm scared too," he pulls back in misery. "I can't believe this," he confesses in a low tone, not wanting Casey to hear and get the wrong impression.

"It's only temporary right?"

"But…"

"So let's focus on that. Has he eaten?"

"He just threw up. I called Dr. Barr and he said that's normal and just to keep a close eye on him for the next twenty four hours. But I just…Shay…" Severide's voice trails off in misery.

"He's in good hands right? We'll take turns and give him the best care possible."

"And when he has to go home in a few days?"

"We'll worry about that then. Let's just concentrate on getting through the long night ahead."

"Okay," Severide agrees as both hear Casey offer an angry curse and know the next twenty four hours are going to be hell on all of them; in fact it would literally be a living nightmare for both until Casey's memory was fully restored - especially when his mother reenters the picture.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh our poor Casey…don't worry the damage won't be permanent but it's not going away anytime soon either…lots of story ahead. lots of angst, tension, danger and some peril of course hehe thoughts on Casey's first reactions? How will both he and Severide survive the night, one filled with pain and the other with misery and guilt? And what happens when mama Casey finds out? Hope you are all still liking the story and please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	3. Walking in Darkness

**Title: Stranger in my House  
****Chapter 3 – Walking in Darkness**

* * *

A tormented hour later, Casey's mind continues to race with a mixture of darkness and distorted images of faces he doesn't recognize; his body pulling from another agitated nightmare with a heavy gasp. His lungs gently heave as his fingers fumble in the darkness for the small bedside light; Severide hurrying into the room just as Casey turns on the light and looks at him in mild panic.

"Night…mare," he huffs as he tries to calm his rapidly beating heart.

"What did you see?" Severide asks in haste, hoping that maybe something was coming back to his distraught friend.

"Images…faces…but they were yours and Shay's and some only outlines and were distorted and black. Lots of darkness but it was odd I could…see through the darkness. But it was…so odd…" Casey groans as he rubs his face and then looks up at Severide's worried expression. "How long do you think it'll be until I can remember again?"

"I wish I knew. I hope sooner rather than later but I don't know. How are you feeling?"

"Tired and sore but not sick like earlier," Casey replies in truth as he slowly lowers himself back down and looks over at Severide in wonder. "What if I never get my memory back?"

"Matt…"

"Dr. Barr said there's a small possibility that it could happen. What if that happens?" Casey asks in a small voice.

"Then you'll just retrain and start fresh. Let's not worry about that right now okay?"

"Are you worried?" Casey asks in haste.

Severide looks at his tense expression and slowly nods in truth. "I'm worried. It's hard to see you like this Matt and just…and you not know me or our past friendship or even what we talked about before shift today. Yes I'm worried but let's not dwell on that okay? You survived a really bad accident and need to rest and heal from that. Do you want some water?"

"I'll be okay until morning. Sorry to wake you."

"Ah didn't expect any of us to get much sleep tonight," Severide confesses in truth. "Except maybe Shay. She'd sleep through a nuclear explosion."

"I heard that…" Shay's voice calls out from the hallway as Severide offers Casey an amused expression before both of them trade small smiles.

"Maybe not," Severide looks at Casey with mild amusement.

"Hey if everyone's up I have some vacuuming to do."

"No!" Severide calls back with a small chuckle. "Matt needs his rest," he offers before he turns back to Casey and nods. "We all do and trust me she'll get up at 2am and vacuum. Go back to sleep."

"Fine," Shay agrees before the hallway goes silent once more.

"What's she sleeping on?"

"Futon!" Shay calls back as Severide shakes his head and then rubs his face.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm gonna try to fall back asleep and maybe I'll wake up with an idea of who I am…" Casey's voice trails off as he looks up with a weak smile; the fear and doubt in his arm blue eyes tugging at Severide's heart in an instant. "I'll be okay."

"At least you sound like you…the old you…you…you know what I mean," Severide frowns as he pushes himself back up and heads into the hallway, giving Casey one last glance before the room goes dark and silence finally takes hold for the next several hours.

But the night isn't restful for any of them as Casey's soft moans and grumbles keep Severide awake and Severide's curses and groans keep Shay awake.

"Kelly."

"Shay?"

"I'm not getting up to vacuum," she retorts with a small yawn as she rolls onto her other side on the futon just outside Severide's open bedroom door.

"I can't take this Shay."

"The swelling will go down and he'll be fine."

"I know Matt's strong and will bounce back from this…it's his mother I'm worried about," Severide admits in a hushed tone. "Shay you don't know all that he told me about what's been going on between them. And I know when I tell him and she arrives on the scene, she'll counter it and he might believe her because she's his mother and we both know she'll try to twist the facts in her favor. He'll only hear all this fresh from her side and not remember the threat he gave her about leaving in two weeks."

"He gave her two weeks?"

"Yes and then this happened," Severide ends with a small hiss. "Why the hell did he take his shift," Severide ends in a whispered tone, hoping that Casey hadn't heard.

But he'd be wrong in his assumption as Casey's weary brain takes in some bits and pieces; none of the newly acquired information making sense. _Kelly's worried about my mother. She threatened to leave me in two weeks? Why? What did I do wrong? Do I not get along with my mother? Who's my mother? Why does she live with me? And this accident was my fault? I shouldn't have been on shift? Am I a bad worker? Do I not listen? Damn I hate this…_and round and round it goes in his mind until the silence once again lulls himself back into a fitful sleep until morning starts to peek through the crack in the blinds.

XXXXXXXX

The following morning, the tempting aroma of coffee teases Casey's senses as he slowly uprights himself to a sitting position and looks around. He fixes his tired eyes on the group photograph a few meters away, praying…willing…begging his brain to remember at least one face…even one…one that would help him to put a name and in turn associate that name with someone else until all the faces had names he was comfortable with.

_'There is no permanent damage to the actual brain cavity that we can see, so that's a real blessing given the nature of the head injury. Let's concentrate on getting stronger by getting lots of rest and being around people who care for you. Don't force yourself. The less amount of stress on your system the better.'_

The wise and kind words of Dr. Barr sink further into his worried brain and Casey tells himself to get up, get something into his aching stomach and just try to relax in his friend's care as much as possible. Casey slowly wanders down the hall to the spare bathroom, hearing Severide in the other room and assuming Shay was the one downstairs making the coffee.

He looks at the dark circle under his right eye, the blackened skin on the top that was peeking out from under the bandage and then the dark scuff mark on his left cheek and frowns. Casey hears a soft shuffle and looks up to see Severide's reflection watching him in the mirror.

"You okay to have breakfast?"

"Something light. My head is pounding and I know I can't take any strong medication for it," Casey lightly huffs as he looks at his reflection once more and then up at Severide with a heavy frown.

"What is it?" Severide asks in haste.

"It's uh…it's nothing," Casey lightly shakes his head as he heads for the bathroom door; Severide stepping aside and letting him enter the hallway and then falling into step behind him. Not wanting to press the issue just yet Severide remains silent as they slowly head toward the stairs, his arms ready just in case Casey was to stumble in his weakened condition. "So…what do I do today? Can I go to work or…just hang here?"

"You need to just take it easy today and rest as much as you can. Doctor's orders," Severide reminds him as they reach the bottom of the stairs and Casey looks at him in wonder.

"I'll have breakfast and then…Kelly I really want to remember…something, anything. My family?" Casey inquires; Shay appearing just as Severide opens his mouth and then quickly closes it.

"Breakfast is ready…but it can wait," she tells them with a small frown before she turns to leave.

"Matt…"

"No, it's okay, we can talk after breakfast," Casey replies softly as he offers Severide a weak smile and leaves Severide standing in place wondering if Casey was just fishing for memories or if he had overheard what he had told Shay the night before about Casey's mother. But he can only utter a soft curse out of frustration before he follows Casey, praying that breakfast goes smoothly.

Shay watches the two men enter and knows by the overly strained look on her roommate's face that something besides Casey's missing memories is wrong. What did she interrupt? A merely strained conversation or something more?

"Coffee," she offers Casey as he gives her a small smile in return.

Casey takes a sip of the strong coffee and then looks down at the modest plate of food before him. He starts to pick away at it, his mind wondering what he has for breakfast on a daily basis; his mind also wondering what his regular routine was in general, especially when he's not working.

"It's good thanks," Casey mutters meekly as he looks at the two stranger faces before him and then frowns. "Do I have to eat it all?"

"Yes."

"No."

Both Severide and Shay offer at once, each of them looking at the other in amusement before they look at Casey.

"Are you sure you're not married?" Casey smirks as Shay arches her brows and looks at Severide in wonder and the other two lightly chuckle. Casey asks a few questions about their morning routine but nothing too taxing as he didn't want to upset his still tight stomach.

"What's going on?" Shay whispers to Severide as Casey heads into the living room to look at pictures to see if anything would seem familiar.

"I think he overheard what we said about his mother," Severide replies with a heavy sigh. "I think…he asked about family and then dropped it. I don't know but I didn't want to get into that today. I just want him to rest as much as he can but I think it's gonna come up and I don't want to lie to him."

Severide pulls away and heads into the living room as Casey takes a small photo album and plunks himself down onto the couch; his fingers opening the top page just as Severide appears.

"I keep expecting to just all of a sudden look at something and remember who they are or what they mean to me but…"

"It'll come."

"I have so many questions but I don't know where to start. Kelly I hate asking something I should know the answer to," Casey groans as he leans forward, his elbows resting on his knees. Severide gives his back a brief but friendly pat and then leans forward with him.

"What um…what do you want to know?" Severide dares to ask, hoping that Casey would ask first about his own personal life and then his family; Severide wanting to draw it out before he broaches the tense subject he knows will be a bone of contention for him especially when Casey's mother arrives on the scene. _And she will…it's only a matter of time, a very short time._

"Well I guess…what um am I like? What do I do…besides being a fire fighter?"

Not wanting to get into too many details as he tells himself that in a few days Casey will be back to himself and all the extra details would be moot. _Just stick to the basics. Make him feel comfortable but ease his agitation, _Severide's mind recalls what he had read the night before.

"You have a side contracting business, called Matt Casey Contracting. You do side jobs and you like it and are pretty good," Severide ends with a smile.

"Do we work on side jobs together?"

"Sometimes. When you need help. You do mostly small repairs and reno's and always told me that pounding a hammer is a great form of stress release," Severide concludes as he looks over at Casey, his eyes studying Casey's as Casey tries to process the fact that he's a full time fire fighter plus a part time construction contractor.

"I sound very busy. Is that why I don't have a family?" Casey asks suddenly; leaning back and making Severide look at him in wonder before he leans back also. "Well you said I'm alone at home so did my work drive my family away or did I not have one?"

"You were engaged to a very nice woman, a doctor, Hallie Thomas but you two decided to take a bit of a break and she…I think she went travelling. I think maybe to do that doctor's abroad thing."

"She left?" Casey asks weakly as his expression slightly droops.

"It was mutual. She didn't leave you. You both just took a break."

"Were we together long?"

"Eight years. She's not gone for good Matt, she'll be back. You were quite certain of that."

"Do you know why we broke up?"

"You never said and I never pushed. Figured if you wanted to tell me you would have."

"But you said we were close friends," Casey replies with a small frown.

"We are. She'll be back," Severide assures him once more.

"And we have no children?"

"None. But you two were always happy. I guess you just needed some time apart. It'll come back."

"And my family?"

Severide hears the question and feel his fists automatically tighten as Casey looks over in wonder.

"I heard you and Shay talking in hushed tones about my mother last night and something about us fighting and me kicking her out. What's going on Kelly?"

_Always tell the truth, even if it hurts you or the patient, _Severide recalls reading and inwardly curses as he slowly nods. "I know in a few days…at least I hope in a few days, this will all come back to you so I'll tell you the basics from what you told me the day of the um…the accident."

"What's wrong with my family Kelly?"

"Your mother was in jail for the past fifteen years for killing your father and…"

"What?" Casey interrupts in haste as his facial expression changes from inquiry to horror. "She…killed him? Why? How? Kelly…"

"She shot him in a fit of rage but you were in the process of uncovering the whole motive so I don't know much more than that. I'm sorry."

"Why was I going to kick her out?"

"You told me you two had been arguing a lot as of late and you were tired of her always out with a different guy. But mostly it was the arguing that was getting to you. You weren't eating well or sleeping and it was starting to take its toll on you and you told me you were going to tell her the night before."

"What happened?"

"You told her and then you argued and then you came to work."

"So was my getting hurt my fault?" Casey asks innocently as he keeps his eyes fixed absently on the wall ahead.

"No it was the fire's fault and that's it," Severide replies firmly as Casey looks over just as Severide nods. "It wasn't your fault. Matt, you're not to blame for this okay? You'll get better and in a few days everything will be back to normal. At least I hope so."

Casey leans back on the couch and looks over at Severide in anguish. "I have a sad life."

"Hey my family is kinda messed up also," Severide adds with a small smirk. But the glib comment doesn't work as Casey's face remains firmly etched with pain and frustration.

"My fiancé is gone, my father is dead and I hate my mother. Any happy news about my family?"

"You have a sister Christie you two get along fairly well."

"Fairly?"

"Well you don't open up too much and I never press. I respect your privacy…it just works for us at least it has so far. Matt, this will clear up and then things will be back to normal okay?"

"Do you have a picture of us together? Me and my sister? Or even her? One I can look at and at least see if I can try to remember who she?"

"I uh…I don't I'm sorry. But we can check your phone later okay?"

"Sure," Casey nods as he looks away and Severide's lips purse.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to get into this today because I knew it would cause you more pain," Severide starts in a soft tone; Shay listening from a few meters away with a perplexed expression.

"I asked."

"I know and I could have lied but we've always tried to be open and honest with each other, plus it's only fair you know the truth. Matt I'm sorry about that. But you have a great family at the firehouse and in a day or two if you're…"

"Still in the darkness?" Casey lightly interjects.

"Yeah. Then we can go and you can meet some people who love and support you. You always said they were your real family and that helped to ease the pain of…well other stuff."

"My messed up family life."

"Matt…"

"I'm just bitter Kelly."

"I guess that's natural and you've held it together better than I would have. Everything will be fine," Severide continues to reassure him.

"Okay," Casey nods before he leans back on the couch, his eyes slightly fluttering. "I have so many questions but I don't want to ask because I feel like in a few days all this will have been stupid."

"Ask whatever you want but right now you look tired and I know you didn't get any sleep at all last night, or at least very little."

"I'm okay to…"

"Matt you need to rest," Severide suggests as he looks at Casey's sluggish expression. "You can hardly stay awake right now and I'm concerned you're pushing yourself too hard."

"If I ask any more questions, will I get happy answers?" Casey asks in a small tone as Severide pauses in his blanket retrieval efforts.

"You have a very good life Matt and despite the fact that your mother and you don't get along, you have made the best of everything and are well liked and respected by your boss and your team, your friends and me and Shay. This is a temporary setback okay?"

"I feel so lost and frustrated," Casey states with a growl as he takes the blanket. "My head is pounding and I'm afraid to ask anything more."

"Then let's take a break for a while okay? Just stretch out here and rest as long as you want," Severide suggests as he gently drapes the blanket over Casey after he had stretched out and rolled onto his uninjured side, looking up at Severide with a somewhat uncertain expression. "I'll be here when you wake up."

"Okay."

Severide pulls away from Casey's resting form and heads into the kitchen; Shay watching as he slumps down onto one of the barstools, resting his head down on his folded arms.

"You did great back there," she whispers as her hands rest on his shoulders and he looks up with a heavy frown.

"I wanted to lie Shay, I really did. But I know we won't be able to hide him away from his mother for good and when she's with him in private she's going to twist the truth in her favor. I had to warn him."

"He wanted the truth and you told him. We'll just have to make sure that when he's back with her that one of us is with him at least once during each day until he's back to his old self."

"I know I'm going to hold myself back in front of her when around Matt, but honestly Shay, when I see her and after what Matt told me was going on in that house, I'll be hard pressed not to remind her that she has two weeks to clear out."

"You did what you could but Casey also has to make a few decisions on his own right now. We'll just make sure that he's not swayed by her emotional manipulation."

"Okay," Severide agrees as he looks up at Shay and nods. He turns back to the living room and looks at the innocent expression adorning Casey's somewhat battered face and feels his protective anger surge; his mind ready to do battle with Nancy Casey over the emotional welfare of his friend. _ I won't let him go back just so that she can manipulate and hurt him. I won't allow it._

He watches Shay get busy with a few things that she had planned but all he can do is sit and watch over Casey as he sleeps, praying that when his friend wakes up the nightmare will be over.

XXXXXXXX

Not having actually seen pictures of his family from Severide, Casey's mind can only offer distorted images without faces mixed with lots of darkness; his body tense and his stomach tight. His weary eyes open a few hours later to see Severide sitting at the table tinkering with something that should be familiar but the name of the item not coming to his mind. He looks around for Shay but doesn't hear her and assumes she's somewhere else.

"Can I help?" Casey asks softly as he nears the table; Severide pulling out a chair in haste.

"Ah I'm just tinkering. It's a small boat engine for a friend who has a twelve footer. How are you are you feeling?" Severide looks at Casey in concern.

"Headache has gone down but I uh…I still can't remember anything," Casey growls as he picks up a small tool and starts to fiddle with it. "I tried to remember my mother's face but I can't. Or my sister."

"I'm pretty sure you have a picture of you and Christie on your phone but I doubt you have one of your mother. She…well she looks…like a mom," Severide shrugs as he hands Casey another part. "Those two go together."

"Friends," Casey whispers as he fits the two pieces and then hands them back to Severide. "So do you and my mom get along? I'm just curious."

"I always side with you no matter what Matt. So when you tell me you're stressed because of all the arguing I'm taking your side. I've never actually spoken to her since she's gotten out as I've just left that to you unless you asked for some interference. I'm worried about you and my allegiance is to you first and foremost."

"Sounds like a no," Casey retorts lightly as Severide nods.

"I guess you could say that's a no. But I want you to just concentrate on getting better and worry about what you talked about later."

"So am I going to stay here?"

"You can stay as long as you want. Here you'll have less stress and will be able to concentrate only on getting better," Severide adds as Casey nods.

"And the issue with my mom? About us always fighting and her leaving?"

"You can deal with that when you go back home. But let's take it a day at a time okay? You have…well better color than yesterday so that's encouraging, but you still look tired and need more rest."

"I might not remember much about myself but I'm guessing I just don't like to sit around? Or maybe I do."

"Nah you like to keep active."

"Okay so can I at least do something to help out around here? Kelly I know you're worried and I appreciate that but right now I don't want to sleep. Let me help with something okay?"

"Okay how about this, you can put that shower cap upstairs to good use and get yourself cleaned up properly."

"I just won't step under the streams," Casey groans as he slowly stands up, Severide offering him a small snicker.

"Trust me no one will ever see you wearing it okay? And how about your side bandage?"

"Dr. Barr said I could get the stitches wet today I just need to be careful when I dry around them. I just can't get the ones on my head wet for a few days."

"Fair enough. Clean clothes are still on the dresser. Have your shower and then come down and we'll make dinner for Shay."

"You like to cook?"

"Actually, you're the better cook."

"I am?" Casey asks in surprise as Severide nods. "Where is Shay?"

"She texted about a half hour ago and said she needed to stop by the firehouse to pick something up. She'll be along shortly."

"Okay I better get started then."

"Just holler help if you need anything."

Casey takes his leave and slowly heads for the stairs, Severide watching in intense concern. He had wanted to keep the truth about his mother from Matt as long as possible but it was only natural to ask about your immediate family and after looking at the vulnerable expression on his friend's face, he knew he couldn't just lie – no matter what. But after telling Matt the truth and knowing his mother would be coming into the picture very soon, he would stick to his pact with Shay about spending time with Matt on a daily basis until he was back to his old self.

"Hey how does this thing turn on?"

"Oh right, it's kinda tricky. Hold on be right up!" Severide calls out as he carefully puts down the machine part and heads for the stairs. He reaches the top and offers a small chuckle at Casey who now has the pink shower cap on his head, covering the protective bandage.

"Looks cute," Severide gently smiles as Casey's hands reach to take it off. "Hey no leave it on, I don't have a camera or anything and it'll keep that heavy bandage dry for now."

"Do I have a choice?" Casey groans as he follows Severide into the bathroom to see about getting the shower started.

"Okay so you need to do this first…." Severide starts as he finally manages to turn on the faucets. But unbeknownst to both, Severide's phone on the kitchen table one level below them, starts to buzz with a very important text from Shay.

_'Kelly…Nancy Casey just showed up and is now in Boden's office!'_

* * *

**A/N:** uh oh….well you knew momma Casey wasn't going to stay away for too long and its been 2 days and she wants to clear the air with her son b/c the last time they spoke he was kicking her out. But how will things go now? Can Boden stall? Will he want to? Only Kelly knows the real truth. And what happens when Nancy finds out what's happened to her son? Hope you are all still liking the story and please do review before you go and thanks so much.


	4. Tension is Building

**Title: Stranger in my House  
****Chapter 4 – Tension is Building**

**A/N:** Hey everyone thanks so much for the great feedback so far, I always enjoy replying to all of you have an account or if can via other means. I hope you continue to like this story and give feedback b/c it means a lot and keeps us going.  
**Greg**: sorry you don't have an account so I have to reply here but I am not a dawson fan at all and would never pair her with Casey (ugh) so no you will not see her factor into this much (like all of my other Casey/Severide stories), this will focus on our boys.

* * *

Boden looks at a picture of Casey and Severide on his desk, both of them standing side by side, smiling as they attend some awards dinner. A tense smile appears briefly but is quickly replaced by a frown when he looks up and sees Nancy Casey walking toward his office with a strained expression. He thinks back to the brief discussion he had with Severide about the tension and stress Nancy was causing Matt at home and now wonders what she's heard if anything. His first duty is to his team, but as his mother she does have the right to see him – especially since she's technically still living under his roof. This would be a mental battle to do what's best for Casey and what he's morally obligated to do.

"Chief Boden?"

"Mrs. Casey, come in," Boden entreats with a strained smile as he gestures for her to sit in the chair opposite the desk. "What can I do for you?"

"Is Matthew around?"

"I believe he's with Kelly Severide right now, offsite."

"Kelly Severide. I see," Nancy Casey merely states as she offers Boden a fake smile; the motion of gritting her teeth not lost on the man before her.

"What did you need?"

"Matthew didn't come home last night and the day before we had briefly argued and I just wanted to talk to him. He asked me a question…a rather personal question and I was caught off guard, but would like to talk to him in private to clear a few things up. Do you know when they'll be back?"

Boden looks at her with a heavy frown as he slightly shifts in his chair; his mind racing for the appropriate comeback. But this time destiny would lend the protective fire Chief a helping hand; that wouldn't always be the case. Just before Boden can utter something in return, the overhead paging system is heard and within seconds it's all hands on deck.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Casey but I'll let Matt know you stopped by."

Nancy Casey offers Boden another tight lipped smile but then slightly narrows her eyes at his back before she stands up to leave. Her eyes catch the same picture of her son and Kelly Severide standing side by side at some event and her jaw tightens. She offers Kelly's name an angry curse as she takes her leave; vowing to settle things with her son and see if she could somehow drive a wedge between Matt and Kelly.

_'Hell hath no fury as a mother scorned,' _her mind silently growls as she watches the two large trucks pull out of the bays; her direction turning toward a waiting car. She gets in and looks at the male driver with a heavy frown.

"He wasn't there."

"We'll find him and you'll settle this. I need you to stay in that house Nancy for this to work and us to get that money."

"It will Gordon, I know how to play my son," she concludes with a sinister smile as the dark sedan pulls down the street. Nancy looks out the window, her mind racing as to what her son and his troublesome friend were really up to. _ I have to drive a wedge between them…I have to. Kelly Severide will rue the day he dared to cross me. Doesn't he know what I'm capable of?_

XXXXXXXX

"Oh no what the hell…" Severide grumbles as he picks up his cell phone and reads Shay's message. He checks the time and then his watch, his mind frantically racing with thoughts of Nancy Casey showing up at his doorstep and the two of them getting into a verbal shouting match over who was best qualified to look after Matt in his very vulnerable state. Best friend or ex con mother?

"Come on Shay…pick up," Severide growls as he hears a noise by the door; his head quickly snapping to the left as he rushes toward it just as Shay enters with a strained expression. "What the hell happened?" He lightly demands in a hushed tone.

"I don't know but she was only in his office for like five minutes before the alarm sounded and he rushed out to take the call. I've never seen him leave so fast."

"Think he said where Matt was?"

"I don't know," Shay huffs as she tosses her jacket onto the table and looks at Kelly with a heavy frown. "Where is he?"

"Shower," Severide answers as he contemplates calling Boden an hour or two later to see what happened.

"She's going to come looking again."

"I know," Severide sighs as he hears the bathroom door open and both watch as Casey walks by with only a towel around his waist and the pink shower cap still on his head.

"You gave him my shower cap?" Shay asks in shock as Severide offers her an amused expression.

"He had to keep his head dry somehow."

"You know I'd pay money to see you wash his hair later."

"Yeah I'll bet you would," Severide groans as Shay grins and nods. "Did Nancy talk to anyone else?"

"I don't think so. I saw her enter and she headed straight for Boden. They talked, again for like five minutes and then everyone took off for the call. I got what I needed and left with the rush because I didn't want her to ask me anything just in case she knew we were living together."

"I don't want her around Matt until….damn Shay I hate this," Severide growls as Casey appears at the top of the stairs and slowly heads toward them.

"She ruined the surprise," Casey softly comments as Shay looks at him in wonder and then at Severide who nods.

"We were going to cook dinner for you," he replies in truth as Casey nears and sits down in the barstool chair beside Severide.

"Well you know you still can," Shay replies sweetly. "Since no one let me vacuum at 3am I could always do that now."

"Have you always been obsessed with vacuuming at odd hours?" Casey asks lightly as both Shay and Severide look at him and nod firmly; Casey's face breaking into a soft grin.

"How are you feeling?" Severide ask sin concern as he studies Casey's uneasy expression.

"Okay…I think. I saw something earlier…I don't know where I was or why but…it was…odd."

"What did you see?" Severide inquires as Shay pulls away to do a few other things and let the two talk in private if they so wanted.

"There was grass and it was dark but I could see blocks around me…a few different shapes or sizes. No buildings only…"

"Tombstones?" Severide dares to venture.

"Think it was my father's?"

"Did you see a name?"

"Casey but then I think only because you said that's my last name. I didn't see a first name," he replies with a heavy groan. "How come Shay's home so early?"

"I missed you guys!" She calls out as Severide offers him a small smirk.

"Come on let's start supper."

"Think tomorrow I can go to the firehouse?" Casey asks suddenly; his question even forcing Shay to look up from her work in wonder.

"Yeah if you feel up to it," Severide replies with an uneasy smile. It wasn't that he didn't want to take Casey back to the firehouse, in fact he knows it would be good for him to be around people that actually cared and wanted to help; Boden now having told the teams what had happened to Casey and what they could expect and how to treat him when he came back for the first time. "I just don't want you to tire yourself out and then get frustrated so we'll do it in small spurts okay?"

"Okay," Casey agrees as they both get up and head into the kitchen. Casey takes his direction from Severide and starts to help with a few things. But all the while his mind is trying to find a name to put with the tombstone on his own. Was it his father's name? He didn't ask on purpose as he's hoping that if he dwells on it enough, he'll be able to come up with the name on his own.

"Damn….ahhhh…" Casey lightly curses, forcing Severide to stop mid-chop and look over in concern.

"What?"

"Headache…I'm okay," Casey tries to assure Severide as he blinks several times and takes a deep breath. "Think I moved around too fast."

"I'm almost done here, just sit down and rest and I'll finish the rest."

Without too much protest, Casey heads to the nearest bar stool and eases himself down, resting his head in his folded arms until he feels two soft hands on his shoulders and looks up to see Shay looking at him in concern. "I'll be okay."

"Are you allowed even a mild pain killer?" Shay inquires as Casey gently shrugs. "A mild Tylenol should be okay right?"

"I honestly don't know," Severide answers in turmoil as he looks at Casey in concern. "Call Dr. Barr and ask. I don't want to do anything to jeopardize him getting better."

Casey can only offer a mild protest in return, something Severide politely ignores and goes about his task, Casey leaning back in his chair and looking around a few seconds before he gets up and then wanders back into the living room, taking the small photo album and idly flipping through it. Severide watches Casey in concern before he turns back to finishing up their dinner. He couldn't fault Casey for his restless agitation, as he knows he'd have been climbing the walls by now and probably picked at least one fight with either his father, Boden or Casey. But he knows that while Casey might not know who he really is right now, Severide sees his true personality coming to the fore and is thankful that some of the old Casey he knows and cherishes is still there.

"Everything okay?" Casey looks up and asks, instantly breaking Severide's absent stare.

"Yeah…sorry…just thinking about what I'd do if the situation was reversed."

"What would you do?"

"I doubt I'd be as calm. You're acting like you right now and that's good."

Casey's lips offer a strained smile as he takes some small comfort in the words; his eyes dropping back down to the object in his lap. He stares at the pictures a bit longer before its time for supper and heads into the kitchen. Unlike the night before or even breakfast which was almost painfully silent for the three of them, the banter around the table tonight is a lot lighter and free flowing; Casey's mind settling a bit more as he doesn't feel as much of a stranger as he did several hours earlier.

But as he hears them share a small tidbit here and there the he should know, his heart pangs him and he can only pray that things will get back to normal sooner rather than later. After supper the three of them watch some TV for a while before Casey quietly excuses himself and heads upstairs to get ready to turn in.

"Ah damn it!" Casey growls as he looks up to see Severide gently push the door open and look in in wonder.

Severide looks at Casey, who was wearing only his black sweatpants, try to rewrap his side wound in vain.

"I pulled a stitch open," he huffs as he shows Severide the lightly bloodied bandage, before he wads it up and tosses it into a nearby garbage can.

"Hold on," Severide gestures for Casey to put his arms up so he can see what he's done. "Damn it Matt!" Severide lightly curses before he softly apologizes.

Casey hears the soft curse and his brow instantly furrows. The facial gesture isn't from him being angry at earning the curse but at the fact that the way it was said in correlation to him doing something to further hurt himself was – familiar. Severide looks up at Casey's expression and frowns himself.

"Matt?" His gently tone pulls Casey's wondering blue eyes down to meet his. "Does this hurt?"

"No...yes a little…I'm okay," he stumbles in haste as he closes his eyes. "I just…when you said that…it sounded familiar…like I've heard you say it before but I can't remember where…or why…" his voice trails off as Severide finishes applying the clean dry bandage and stands up to face Casey, Casey's arms slowly lowering. "I wish I could remember our friendship."

"It'll come."

"Why did that sound familiar to me? Have I done this before?"

"What, hurt yourself and then make a mess trying to patch yourself up only to have me have to take over and then curse when I see you've made a bigger mess?" Severide lightly retorts with a small smirk; Casey nodding in agreement. "Yes it's happened before, about a month ago. You have a small scar on your thigh that…you can check later," Severide lightly chuckles as Casey's hand reach for the waist band of his sweatpants to lower them. "I had to repatch it up and yeah I scolded you because even the doctor told you to leave it alone and you didn't listen."

"What did I do to get hurt?"

"You were rescuing a child when your means of escape gave way and a piece of rebar sliced your leg open."

"What cut my side? Rebar?"

"Yup. You seem to attract it," Severide smirks as he hands Casey his tee-shirt for sleeping. "But then I'm always here to make sure you're looked after."

"Thank you," Casey says almost mechanically.

"I hope tonight's a better sleep for all of us," Severide gives his shoulder a comforting squeeze.

"Hope so also," Casey replies with a small smile as he watches Severide take his leave. As soon as the door's closed, Casey lowers his sweatpants to his knees and sure enough about mid-way down on his thigh, a few inches below the hemline of his black boxers, he spies the scar. His fingers gently touch the slightly mangled flesh, his mind racing to recall the details of how he got cut and the aftermath of it. He tries to picture himself taking care of the wound, only to make a mess and have Severide come in and take over and scold him like he did earlier, but all he can picture is the event that happened only moments ago and his teeth grit. He finishes getting ready for bed and climbs under the covers, his body tired from the day's events but his mind wanting to stay awake and try to remember – something…anything….anything he could latch onto and take comfort in the fact that he was getting better.

But with a heavy sigh, he sinks into darkness; his mind only offering distorted images from the moment he woke up in the hospital without any recollection of his former self. The night is spent in restless misery. For them both.

XXXXXXXX

Severide awakens early the next morning, having made a plan the night before to call Boden and tell him that he'd bring Casey in for an hour or so and talk to a few of his own team and then drop by Christie's to see sister and hope that something familiar is sparked. He didn't want to put too much upon Casey as he knows that Casey also needs to rest up as much as he can to heal not only his head wound but his side and the black eye and scuffed cheek.

He tells himself that since the apartment sounds and even smells like everyone's asleep; no noise or aroma of freshly brewing coffee to tell him otherwise, he plans to roll onto his side and try to get a few extra minutes of sleep. But that's not to be.

"Kelly!" Shay's sudden shriek forces him to bolt upright in bed, watching as his roommate appears in the doorway with a panicked look on her face. "Casey's gone!"

"What the hell?" Severide growls as he races from his bed and down the hall after Shay, both of them peering into Casey's room to indeed find it empty. He knows he can't call Casey on his cell phone, so he races for the stairs, pulling on his runners and jacket and hurrying into the hallway and down the stairs.

"Damn it Matt," he curses under his breath as he nears the exit onto the street. His mind races with thoughts of Casey wandering into a really dangerous area and ending up doing more harm to himself and delaying the healing process. His stomach literally lurches as he hears Casey's weak tone calling to him for help as the only person he knows and him arriving too late and Nancy Casey saying he was to blame for her son's death.

"Get a grip," Severide orders himself as he busts through the exit doors onto the street. He stops in front of his apartment and frantically starts to scan the surrounding area, finally spying a familiar cap of blond hair not too far away and uttering a brief prayer of thanks. But it's not until Casey turns around and he spies the bandage that his teeth automatically grit from worry. He hurries toward Casey, telling himself to keep his frustrated anger in check and not get mad at his friend for an innocent mistake. But not getting mad is almost a given as he reaches Casey and is instantly hit with an expression of absolute relief and utter remorse at the same time; both flashing in Casey's warm sapphire pools as he turns around to see a familiar face.

"I'm happy to see you."

"What happened?"

"I didn't know what apartment was yours to buzz," Casey mentions with a heavy frown. "There's no names on the outside."

"Why are you out here without me or Shay?" Severide asks firmly, biting back the hard edge to his tone.

"Because I wanted to see if I could remember something on my own," Casey lightly moans as he lets Severide gently steer him back toward the entrance of the apartment building. "I thought I'd come down here and just see but then I got caught up in a crowd and before I knew it was down the block and turned and didn't remember which one I came out of so I stood and waited. Figured you'd find me. I just wanted to know," Casey mentions with a sad tone as he glances over at Severide.

"I'm not mad," Severide offers with a heavy sigh as they stop before the elevator to go back up. "I just thought about you out there on your own and something else bad happening to you and I was worried. Really worried," Severide adds as they both step into the elevator; Casey looking at Severide in remorse.

"I'm sorry I worried you like that, it wasn't my intention."

"Just being you," Severide replies with a small smirk as the reenter the loft apartment.

"We were so worried," Shay gives Casey a quick hug and then pulls back with a look of concern. "Hungry?"

"Actually yes," Casey answers in truth as Shay gives him an affirmative nod and turns and heads back toward the kitchen.

"Sleep better last night?"

"Not as many nightmares," Casey replies with a small frown. "Instead…just nothing. Images of yesterday and some from the hospital but that's about it. I think…I…I don't know," Casey huffs as he looks at Severide with a strained expression. "Are we still going to the firehouse today?"

"I thought we'd go for an hour or so; talk to a few members of your truck team and just see if you can remember something. They know not to bombard you but I want you to promise me that if you feel overwhelmed or frustrated and want to leave you tell me. But knowing you'll just push past that anxiety until I'm forced to remove you from there myself."

"Fireman's carry?" Casey smirks before he looks at Severide in haste. "Does…that mean something?"

"Besides making me chuckle?" Severide retorts in truth as his hand rests on Casey's back. "Come on, let's eat."

XXXXXXXX

"I look rough," Casey mentions as he pulls his reflection away from the hall mirror as Severide nears; the two of them getting ready to head out to Firehouse 51.

"You look like you've been through an accident. Trust me they'll understand."

While Casey was getting ready, Severide called Boden and asked him what had transpired with Nancy Casey; Boden telling him exactly what happened – that she asked where her son was and then offered a rather curt reply when she was told when he was with Severide.

_'She doesn't sound like your biggest fan Kelly, but she is his mother so you have a fine line to walk,' _Boden had reminded him earlier.

Casey's nervous agitation stars to build as they near the firehouse, his brain frantically trying to remember something that would seem familiar. _I practically live here…I should remember something, _his mind laments as Severide's car comes to a stop just outside the large bay doors as Boden had instructed.

"Suddenly I'm nervous," Casey's hands quickly reach for the large bandage in an effort to rip if off. Severide offers a small chuckle as he gently pushes Casey's hands away.

"You still sound like you," Severide comments as he offers Casey a heavy frown. "They all know what happened. I know you want to appear strong and that's encouraging but what you are forgetting right now is these guys have seen you during highs and lows; they're family and will support you no matter what."

"Okay," Casey whispers, his mind once again taking some small comfort in his friends truthful reminders.

They both get out and slowly head for the entrance, three men appearing that instantly make Casey's stomach tighten. He looks at the man at the front with the darker skin and remembers Kelly telling him that's Chief Boden; the man who slightly resembles his doctor. The two are…._oh damn Kelly told me their names yesterday…Hermann and…Cruz…right? _He quickly looks over at Severide who gives him a reassuring nod and then hangs back to let Casey's men and the chief talk to him a little one on one.

"Matt," Boden greets Casey and gives him a warm brief hug, pulling back with a small frown. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," Casey replies with a tight lipped smile.

"Sounds like our Casey," Hermann offers warmly as he steps up next and gives Casey a friendly hug as well. "Hermann."

"Right," Casey states softly as he gives Hermann a rather strained smile as he looks at Hermann's face and then frowns. "I'm sorry," he lightly grumbles as he looks at Cruz.

"Hey man…don't worry about it right now, we got your back," Cruz tells Casey firmly as he gives him a warm hug also.

"I wish I could remember you all but um…but Dr. Barr said it could come back at any time so I'm hoping for that."

"None of us fault you for what happened," Boden makes clear. "But I'd like to talk to you for a bit if that's okay."

"Sure," Casey reluctantly agrees as he and Boden pull away from Hermann, Cruz and Severide's ever watchful eye.

"How are you really feeling?"

"Tired, frustrated, angry and…frustrated," Casey replies with a heavy sigh. "Kelly says I know all this but…but sir when I look at everyone and everything all I see is darkness and I feel sick," Casey sighs as he looks away. "I get angry at myself because I don't remember…anything. Kelly said something to me yesterday and it sounded familiar but then I tried to remember the event I couldn't," Casey turns back to Boden with a pleading expression. "He's told me a few things about my life and I feel lost…like I want to run away but something tells me that's not me."

"You've never run away from anything, in fact you face most things head on…sometimes without asking," Boden lightly reminds him with a kind smile. "Kelly cares for you a lot, you two are close friends and he's worried the most. He feels helpless…we all do. But this is temporary and in no time you'll be back here where you belong…as you."

"What do you know about my mother?" Casey asks suddenly.

Boden's posture instantly stiffens as he thinks back to the discussion the previous day with Nancy Casey and the thinly veiled disdain in her voice toward Casey's current guardian and protector; he also remembers what Severide told him about the troubles Matt and his mom were having at home. Now he's torn. He looks at the vulnerable but pleading expression on Casey's face and hardens his jaw.

"I know from what you've mentioned that things were strained," Boden answers in truth as Casey gently nods in acknowledgement.

"Kelly wants me to stay away from her until I'm better."

"I know Kelly is concerned you'll go back and all the two of you will do is argue," Boden offers in a kind tone. "He only wants the best and right now that's for you to get as much rest as you can."

"I hate being cooped up."

"Sounds like you," Boden retorts with a warm smile.

"So I've been told. Chief Boden I hate this," Casey grumbles as he turns and looks back at Severide still talking to Hermann and Cruz. "Kelly says they are my men…we're close friends, a team, family but I look at their faces and I can't remember anything about them. I'm about to go and see my sister and I won't know her either. Kelly said he's called her so she's aware but still…it'll be another blank face that I should know. I hate this," he turns back with a hiss. "I can't speed up the healing process I know that but I can't do nothing either."

"I know waiting is the last thing you…either of you want right now but it has to be. Casey, you can't take chances with hindering the healing process."

"I know. Dr. Barr said the same thing. Are you two related?"

"We look that much alike?" Boden snickers.

"Well…maybe a little. What do I do?" Casey gently pleads as Boden's expression turns serious.

"You need to rest first and foremost but if you want to do something and Kelly's free, do it. I've given him special time off for this as well because he's the best one to help you through this. He's objective and not easily swayed by emotion. You need him at your side."

"Are we really close friends as he tells me?"

"You two have your moments and the house literally shakes," Boden reminds him with a small smile. "But if anyone ever tried to come between you two they're the ones that would end up on the losing side of a very fierce battle. I know you want to remember as much as you can but just take it a moment at a time, it'll come back."

"Think it'll hurt?"

"The only thing I heard is it can happen in bits and pieces and then all of a sudden a massive headache and…"

"I'm back?" Casey concludes weakly to which Boden gently shrugs.

"Everyone heals differently Matt, the best thing right now is to be surrounded by those that care about you and have your best interests at heart."

"Think my mother does?"

"I don't know everything that went on, only the few details which I'm sure are less than you told Kelly. Trust him, he won't steer you wrong. I kn…" is all Boden manages before the alarm sounds once more and it's all hands on deck. "Come by again tomorrow."

"I will," Casey nods as he turns and heads back toward Severide, Hermann and Cruz pulling away. Severide gently steers Casey toward the side but lets him watch the teams scrambling with their gear and then into the large trucks that pull away with sirens blaring. "It all seems…familiar…" Casey mentions quietly as they watch both large red trucks, followed by the chief's truck and then the ambulance fade into the distance.

"Come on," Severide's hand lands on Casey's shoulder and gives it a small squeeze. "We'll come back tomorrow when we have a bit more time and just…hang out okay?"

"Sure," Casey replies with a tight smile, his expression that of veiled sorrow.

"I know this is tough Matt. I can't imagine coming in here…a place we both know and love so well and not knowing the people….the trucks…hell the familiar smell of soot and grease. I just can't imagine," Severide tells him in a low tone; neither of them aware that they were being intently watched from a discreet distance. "But Boden had given me special leave until you are better and I want to help you as much as I can."

"I honestly don't know what I'd do if I had to do this all on my own."

"You don't. So you still okay to go and see your sister for an hour or so?"

"Sure. And then…maybe I can think about stopping by home to get a few things?" Casey suggests as they head toward Severide's car.

It was a natural request and one he hated to deny as he knows Casey will run out of clean clothes soon and want some of his own things – it was normal and he was remiss to say no. But the thought about running into Casey's mother makes his core tighten and his mind race. So he decides to put into place a plan with Casey after they visit Christie to tell Matt that no matter what his mother says, he's staying with him and Shay until he's better. That was the plan.

XXXXXXXX

Nancy Casey watches her son get into Kelly Severide's car and narrows her eyes. "Something's up," she mutters under her breath, the bandage on his head hidden from her vantage point. "Either he has some time off and is ignoring me after our fight and just stopped by to chat or the two of them purposely missed that call and something else is going on."

"What do we do now?"

"Follow them. I need to talk to my son and I won't let Kelly Severide stop me. If he does, he'll be sorry. They both will be."

* * *

**A/N:** yeah I don't like Nancy Casey lol so if anyone does well sorry but….yeah that's all I'll say for now but she has a devious plan and it's going into play hehe poor Casey right? He's feeling lost and frustrated and about to get even more so when his mother makes her play. How are you liking Severide's taking care of him? Hopefully still on the right track for our boys! So please do review before you go and thanks so much everyone!


	5. A Dangerous Plan in Motion

**Title: Stranger in my House  
****Chapter 5 – A Dangerous Plan in Motion**

**A/N: **So I'm seeing that readers are dropping off and sorry about that so am going to speed things a long and hope that's okay.

* * *

Casey feels his stomach tighten as Severide's car comes to a stop in front of his sister's place. He remembered the picture he had seen of him and his sister at a family dinner last fall and tries to remember the event on his own. But he can't and his agitation grows.

"Kelly…"

"She already knows Matt and is expecting us," Severide reminds him kindly as he looks at Casey in concern. "Let's go."

Casey slowly gets out of Severide's car and heads for the front door; his stomach threatening to throw up breakfast. But he takes a deep breath and reminds himself that Christie is his loving sister and on his side and it'll be fine. But just as they near the front door, it slowly opens and Casey instantly pauses.

"Hey Matt," Christie offers with a warm smile seconds before she pulls him into her arms and holds him tightly.

Casey feels himself stiffen in her grasp before she whispers that she cares for him and he doesn't have to be afraid and his arms gently encircle her and hold her close before he breaks apart and offers her a strained smile.

"Come in," she gently entreats as the three of them head inside; the car containing Nancy Casey and the newest man in her life, Gordon watching from a discreet distance.

"Who's that?" Gordon asks with a frown.

"His sister Christie."

"Your daughter? You got another kid?"

"We're not close," Nancy replies curtly. "We won't need to worry about her. We need to worry about keeping Matthew away from his over protective protector, Kelly Severide."

"Fire fighter," Gordon mumbles with disdain as he leans back in his seat and narrows his gaze at Severide's car. "He doesn't scare me."

Casey follows his sister into the living room, his eyes darting nervously around and his agitation starting to grow. But it instantly skyrockets as he walks past a bookshelf and spies a picture of himself with his sister and a young girl. "Who's this?"

"That's Violet, my daughter, your niece. Come and sit here and we'll look through some pictures. Do you want something to drink?"

"I can make coffee," Severide quickly volunteers, "let you two have some time together," he adds. But just as he stops, he notices Casey's panic-stricken expression and offers him a soft gaze that hopefully coveys to his vulnerable friend that he's not gone too far and he'd be safe with his sister. "I'll get it started and be right back."

Casey feels a soft hand rest on his tense one and looks to the right to see Christie offer him a sympathetic expression.

"Matt, I can't imagine what you're feeling right now but this is going to be okay, I promise. We'll just look at some pictures and you can just…ask what you want okay?"

"I feel like I should know…your face…this house…my niece," Casey laments as his heads drops to his hands and her arm automatically shifts to around his shoulders; her head resting on the side of his.

"I want to help. That's what I'm here for okay?" She tells him as she pulls back and gives him a small smile. "Just don't put too much pressure on yourself right now. Kelly told me about the accident and that you're staying with him until you're better."

"Do you and mom get along?"

"No," Christie replies bluntly. "Has she been around to see you yet?"

"Not yet. I want to say I remember the last thing we talked about but unless Kelly told me I uh…I don't remember," Casey laments in misery. "He said it was pretty strained also. Think if she knows about me being hurt she'll change?" He asks somewhat innocently.

"She might. Matt I don't know. I don't know her," Christie confesses in truth as she offers a small shrug at the exact moment Casey looks at her. "I wish I could tell you we are all a close family but…Kelly told you why she was in jail?"

"She murdered our father. He told me," Casey replies with a stiff jaw. "Tell me something…something between us that I might remember?"

"Each year we visit our father, Gregory Casey's gravesite and you bring something; this year it was a Blackhawks pennant as you were both big hockey fans. We go every year on the day he died."

"Gravesite. I've seen…I've seen that in my dreams…I see a gravesite with the name Casey on it. I…I always thought it was mine," his voice cracks just as Severide steps back into the room. He looks up at his friend and then back at his sister and tries to swallow. "Must have been that that I was remembering," he mentions with a lighter note in his voice; a note of hope instead of utter remorse or dread.

"The rest will come. Kelly said there is no permanent damage so you just have to wait until the swelling goes down."

"I want my memory back now," Casey groans as he looks back down at the pictures. "Who's this?" He points to his brother in law.

Severide remains leaning against the wall listening as Christie explains to her brother who he is in relation to the people in the photographs, where they were taken and if anything significant happened that he might remember. He hears the tension continue in Casey's tone the entire time, not dropping for even a little while like it has when he's with him and Shay around the dinner table or in front of the TV. He brings a tray of three coffees and the tormented trip down memory lane is put on hold; Casey taking his coffee and just easing back in the couch as his mind races to process everything he's taken in for the past hour.

"Remember, if you need anything or Kelly is busy you call me," Christie reminds her brother before they prepare to leave about lunchtime.

"I will and thanks for just…"

"Matt, you'd do it for me," Christie replies with a warm smile as her hand slips into his and gives it a firm squeeze.

Casey offers his sister a strained smile before he pulls away, giving her a nod and then heading out to the car at Severide's side. He gets into the front seat in silence, giving Severide a brisk nod before he turns and looks at his sister's house until they turn the corner and then his face turns forward with a stoic gaze.

"Matt, you okay?"

"Yeah…fine," Casey nods once more as Severide looks over at his tightly clenched jaw.

"I know when you say that, you're not really fine."

"Stop the car."

"What?"

"Stop the damn car!" Casey demands in agitation, prompting Severide to look over in shock but bring the car to a gentle stop. Casey wastes no time in getting out of the front seat and storming toward the nearest large dumpster. "AHHHHH!" He shouts as he kicks the side of the large metal tin and then pulls back with a flushed face and enflamed core.

Severide hurries toward him and then stops a few feet back as Casey puts up his hands in surrender.

"I can't…take this!" Casey shouts as he kicks the dumpster and then pulls back with a small yelp; the tormented sound forcing Severide to step up in haste and stop Casey as he tries to pull the bandage off his head. "I want this off!"

"Stop it!"

"No!"

"It needs to stay on."

"Kelly let go. I can't…I need to get this out!"

"Come on," Severide says gently as he tries to pull Casey away. "Matt yo…"

"Kelly…let go. I just…damn it let go!" Casey hisses as he pulls away and heads back toward the dumpster. But before he can kick at it again, he's pulled back and turns around to face Severide with a small scowl. "I need to let off…I just…Kelly that was my sister and I sat there like…I have no idea who the hell she is!" Casey shouts before he turns back again. "I hate this!" He shouts. "I hate feeling like this! I hate not knowing you all and seeing things I should know but don't and I just…I hate this!" Casey in anger as his fist prepares to strike.

This time, Severide quickly reacts as Casey's fist flies through the air and is about to earn some serious damage in hitting the side of the dumpster.

"NO!" Severide shouts as he pulls Casey back in time, Casey glaring at him in anger.

"Let go!"

"No! I won't let you hurt yourself further. You could have broken your hand if you hit it unprotected full force!"

"I don't care Kelly!"

"I do!"

"I hate being in the dark like this. Now let go of my damn arm!"

"No," Severide holds his ground as he gently wrestles him back toward the car. "I get you're pissed and I would be too but this isn't how _you_ blow off steam."

"Well tell me how I do then? Because I can't remember even the simplest things!" Casey's frantic blue eyes lock with Severide's as they stand in heated agitation a few feet apart for a few seconds.

"Come on," Severide entreats as he bodily steers Casey back toward the passenger side of the car.

"Where are we going?" Casey asks impatiently as Severide gets into the car and starts it back up.

"Hopefully, someplace familiar."

"I'm sorry about freaking out back there," Casey mentions softly.

"You were only going to hurt yourself and I wouldn't allow that so say sorry to yourself," Severide answers with a small smile.

"Sorry self," Casey gently smirks. "Kelly…"

"Matt, you're pissed at something you have no control over and I'd be just as pissed as you. As I said…you're handling it pretty well. Wanting to blow off steam after spending an hour with your own flesh and blood that you don't recognize but should makes complete sense. You're pretty level headed and keep your emotions in check most of the time but you're also Irish and when you're mad…we all know," Severide ends with a grin as Casey's face softens.

Casey's eyes take in parts of the city that he should know but doesn't even recognize as to those belonging to being around Severide's building. Finally the car starts to slow and he can only stare in wonder at the old building nestled between two larger but just as old buildings, and looks over at Severide with a questioning glance.

"Let's go," Severide simply tells him as he gets out of the car and heads around to Casey's side. Casey slowly gets out and once again follows behind Severide in silence. They reach the front doors and Severide hangs back and lets Casey go in first. He pushes the large doors ahead of him, walks a few more feet and then stops and looks at the large open space before him.

He closes his eyes for a few seconds, wanting to let his senses process what his eyes had just seen and begging his memory to offer even the smallest snippet. Something finally clicks.

"I like to box when I'm angry," Casey whispers as his eyes slowly open and he stares at the quiet boxing ring toward the back of the large open gym.

"That's right," Severide confirms as Casey's lips automatically curl upward. "Let's get you some gloves."

"Kelly…"

"We'll spar together at another time. This round's just for you," he tells Casey as he pats him on the back. "Follow me."

Severide guides Casey toward one of the corners, where both take off their jackets; Severide retrieving a set of gloves and then gesturing for Casey to hold up his hands. Casey's mind tries to process the somewhat familiar action as he stands in place and then looks a few meters behind Severide to the waiting leather bag.

"I know…this," Casey mumbles as Severide pauses and looks up. "Something about this…I just can't place it."

"It'll come," Severide tells him as he finishes doing up the second punching glove and then steps back to allow Casey free reign at the punching bag. "Just let it all out."

Casey's fist balls in the thick leather glove as he throws all his weight behind the first punch, cursing his own ignorance at first and second his bad timing. Severide hears Casey's words but decides to hold his tongue from telling Matt that he didn't have to blame himself as he knows Casey needs to get out all his inner anxiety. He eases himself down onto a nearby bench and watches, making sure that Casey doesn't hurt himself further.

It's only when Casey's lips utter a gasp mixed with a yelp that he finally stands up and gently pulls Casey's puffing frame back.

"I'm…okay," Casey offers a bit breathlessly about twenty minutes later.

"I know, but just take a break before you hurt your side," Severide suggests as he offers Casey a small bottle of water.

"Thanks…I needed this," Casey huffs as he literally slumps down onto the bench beside Severide, his face flushed and dotted with sweat and his chest heaving. "Thanks for not letting…me hurt my hand earlier. Hitting the damn dumpster. Woulda broke my hand….broke my hand…" Casey's voice dies out as he looks down at the glove just as Severide pulls it off. "My hand…I think I broke my hand…but…ah damn I hate this," he whispers as he leans his head back against the stone wall as Severide gently works to take the second glove off. "I hate the darkness Kelly. I hate having you as my friend or Christie or things I should know but don't and feeling…like a damn burden."

"You've always hated to feel like a burden but you're not," Severide reminds him kindly. "You need another round?"

"No my head's starting to pound," Casey admits weakly as Severide pulls the second glove off and Casey's sweaty hands fall to his lap. "I have a lot of anxiety in me but I know just one session won't take it all away. Sorry."

"Hey man don't say sorry to me. I just figured this was the lesser of two evils and legal."

"Legal?"

"Well if you had actually dented the dumpster you could be cited for damaging city property," Severide smirks as Casey's lips offer a silent chuckle. "Come on let's get back and just relax."

"Actually…I could use a nap," Casey admits with a weary smile as they both slowly stand up. But Casey once again stands up too fast and starts to falter, Severide's strong arms quickly grabbing his arms and helping to steady him for a few seconds.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," Casey replies with a small frown as he touches his warm forehead. "Think this is normal?"

"I don't know…maybe?" Severide lamely shrugs as he looks at Casey in concern. "Well if it doesn't get better after you rest then we'll call Dr. Barr."

"Okay," Casey's mind takes comfort in that as he slowly pulls on his jacket and they head back toward the entrance and outside into the fresh air. He takes in a few deep breaths before the door closes and then turns and fixes his gaze on the empty boxing ring. His mind offers an image of himself in the ring but at the moment it's remiss to put another person he recognizes in the ring with him.

Severide's hand gently rests on his shoulder, Casey's gaze turning back and offering his friend a tormented frown; a look of lost vulnerability that always makes Severide's heart sink. The two of them slowly head back toward the car, once again not realizing that both are being watched by two very intent sets of eyes. But unlike their vantage point at the Firehouse, where they couldn't see the bandage on Casey's head, this time they could and both take very careful note.

Since he didn't mention going home, Severide doesn't push the issue as he knows if he has to, he can always get Shay to run interference with Nancy Casey and then get over to Matt's place and get him a few personal things; which his mind contemplates actually doing.

They reach Severide's loft apartment and he can only nod in agreement as he watches Casey pull away and head upstairs and the door close half way. He leans against the railing and remembers Casey's dejected expression when he was trying to remember what his sister was telling him and then had to confess he didn't remember her and how much his own heart ached when she responded so kindly that she loved him no matter what.

He looks at the time and feels his stomach grumble a bit and heads into the kitchen; Shay out for lunch with a friend on her last day off. Not wanting to disturb Casey, he pulls open the fridge and reaches for a plate of leftovers, carries them to the island and starts to lightly pick at them, his mind continuing to digest Casey's current plight.

But just as he gets half way through his light lunch, a knock is heard at the door and he looks up and frowns. He knows it's not Shay as she has a key and Boden and both their teams are on a call so that leaves one other person who would come specifically to his place – Nancy Casey.

"Damn it," Severide hisses under his voice as he slowly heads for the door, his mind frantically praying that he's wrong and it's not Nancy but maybe one of Casey's team. The prayer wouldn't be answered.

"Hello Lieutenant Severide," Nancy Casey greets him with a tight lipped smile.

"Mrs. Casey," Severide replies as he gazes at the lone occupant with a small frown. "Matt's asleep."

"I need to speak to my son," she states firmly. "I was told he's here and it's important that I speak to him."

_Told? By who? _Severide's mind wonders; thinking that perhaps the conversation with Boden was longer than Shay let on. Either way it was moot now – she was here and destiny had caught up with them. "He's asleep," Severide repeats with a bit more firmness in his tone. "You want to come back later?"

"I don't mind waiting," she answers, not backing down; her lips still offering a fake sweet smile. "I'm worried about him and I miss him at home," she adds in a softer tone.

"Okay but he's asleep and he needs his rest."

"What's going on?" Nancy asks matter of factly. "I know something happened and I'm his mother and I would like to know."

"How about I have him call you when he's up?"

"Was he injured? Please I'm so worried about him. I must know if he's okay," she pleads.

"He sustained a few injuries on the job but just needs time to heal. The doctor said he'll be fine in a few days. He's going back to see him tomorrow just to be sure everything's on target."

"I'm glad he's in good hands but I'd like to help also if I can."

Having heard from Casey's own lips that his mother is a skilled manipulator and having even suggested that notion to Casey himself, Severide knows she could very well play him. But he quickly thinks back to a time when his mother, despite the fact his parents were divorced a few years, was still very worried when his father was injured on the job when asking the doctor what happened. _She could be genuinely worried about him, _Severide's mind ponders. But not wanting Casey to have to face his mother alone, he knows that if she waits he could at least linger within ear shot and if he hears something he doesn't like, put a quick stop to it. But the last thing he wants, is his hurt and vulnerable friend caught in the middle of an emotional tug of war – as he knows they all would end up the loser.

"You uh…you wanna wait until he wakes up?"

"If you don't mind, I'd like that," Nancy tries to twist it around as she offers him another fake smile and slowly enters the quiet loft apartment. Severide directs her to the couch and then heads back into the kitchen to take care of his few dishes. He looks into the living room and then up at Matt's room and frowns. _This isn't going to be easy on Matt, _his mind laments as he looks at Nancy as she sits quietly and waits for her son to wake up.

Severide keeps himself busy for about a half hour until both of them hear an angry curse coming from upstairs and both rush toward the staircase to go up. "I got this!" Severide lightly barks, verbally beckoning Nancy to stand down in his house as he races up to see if Casey's okay.

He pushes the door open to see Casey sitting upright in bed with a heavy frown. "You okay?"

"Yeah just saw myself…in the ring…fighting myself," he answers with a small huff as he leans back and gently rubs his eyes. "Was surreal when we both fell down at the same time."

"How's your head?"

"Pounding is gone, well mostly."

"Too much stress," Severide remarks heavily as he looks at Casey in concern. "Your mother's here."

"Where?"

"Downstairs. She's been waiting for about half hour."

"Okay," Casey answers simply as he pushes back the blanket and slowly stands up; his body rested somewhat rested but still feeling weary and his mind now racing. He gives Severide his trademark Casey expression for pretending on the outside that everything's okay when on the inside he knows he's crumbling.

"Remember, Matt, you're in charge here. If you don't want to go home just yet you can stay here as long as you want," Severide reminds him in a gentle whisper as they reenter the hallway and Severide hangs back to let Casey go down first and talk to his mother.

Casey looks at the face at the bottom of the stairs, matching it to the one that Christie had showed him was taken by him the day she was released; Casey of course taking it as Christie wasn't actually there.

"Matthew," Nancy greets her son with a smile as she envelops him with her arms and holds him tightly against her chest.

"Hey…mom," Casey tries out the title as he briefly hugs her back and then looks down with a small frown.

"What happened to my boy?" Nancy asks in a tender tone as she looks at the bandage around his head and then the healing bruise on his face and around his eye.

"I got caught up in an accident…at work," Casey replies slowly. "So…what's up?"

Nancy looks over at Severide who had casually wandered into the kitchen and then back at her son with a small smile. "I wanted to talk to you after our last argument. I know we made up briefly but then you went to work and it's been a few days I was worried. Now that I see you I see I had reason. I know Kelly's a good friend but I've missed having you at home."

"Mom, I'm just not myself right now."

"What's going on Matthew? What's really happened?"

"I don't remember…things," Casey admits with a heavy sigh as Severide's gaze fixes on Nancy's reaction. "From the accident. I don't remember things."

"Brain damage?"

"No. Amnesia but the doctor said it's only due to the swelling and I should heal fine…hopefully in a few days."

"Amnesia?" Nancy manages as she looks at Casey in shock and then over at Severide who nods slowly.

"Matt needs to avoid all stress if possible," Severide pipes up in concern, his stomach tight that she'll somehow manage to get Casey out of his sight and then twist the truth about him wanting to kick her out – in her favor.

"So you…don't know me?" Nancy asks weakly.

"I have only remembered a few bits…mostly with Kelly in it," Casey replies firmly, something that instantly forces Nancy Casey to squirm in place. "That's why I've been staying here with Kelly."

"Well it's certainly great to have such a watchful friend in a time like this," Nancy tells her son with a hardened smile; a tone that forces the small hairs on the back of his neck to bristle and his overprotectiveness to surge. "But I only want what's best for my son also and I have missed you," Nancy adds in haste. "It's been so lonely there without you."

As much as he wants to butt in and remind her that Matt had given her two weeks to get out, Severide decides to keep quiet and hope that Casey would do the right thing on his own and at least stay with him until he's fully healed.

"Matthew I would like to help you get better," Nancy continues as Casey looks at her with a wondering expression. "At least come home for a few hours and let's have dinner together and get some fresh clothes and then if you want to come back here…you can," she concludes with a tight chirp.

At least the request was fair to both of them; of course neither of them knowing about the third party male that was waiting outside – the real one pulling the strings.

"Okay, I think that'd be fine," Casey finally responds.

Although Severide feels his agitation starting to rise he knows if Casey's coming back to his place for the night then that would be okay; Nancy could only have a few hours with him to try to spin her verbal web. And he has no doubt that she'll sugar coat whatever they had argued about to turn it in her favor, but again he knows he has to bite his tongue and wait for Casey to heal completely and then get back to being the master of his own household.

"I'll call you when I need a ride back," Casey tells Severide as he heads for the hallway to get his jacket; Severide handing him back his phone and reminding him which number was his – the first one.

"Okay," Severide answers in a quiet tone as he follows them into the hallway; much to Nancy's chagrin.

"I'll make sure he gets dinner," she tells Severide as the elevator comes to a stop on the main floor and the three of them step out. "I am his mother after all," she looks directly at Severide. "I know how to take care of my own."

_Yeah that's what I'm afraid of, _Severide's mind races. But he doesn't actually verbalize those words, instead he gives her a curt smile and then offers Casey a brief hug, whispering for him to just be careful and call him immediately if something is off.

"I'll be back in a few hours," Casey assures him as Nancy loops her arm through her son's and then gently drags him toward the doors to go out; Severide hanging back as he doesn't want to come across as overly paranoid.

"Ah damn it!" He can only curse as he watches a strange man get out of the driver's side of the car and greet Nancy and Matt with a broad smile. He heads for the front door only to watch the man's arm rest on Casey's back as he helps him into the backseat, Nancy already nestled in the front and all doors close. Severide reminds himself that Casey even said his mother was going through men and none of them seemed to last longer than a day or two so maybe this one was just here to play chauffer and would also be history by tomorrow. At least that's what he hopes. But as he watches the strange man get into the front seat, his friend sealed inside the strange car, his panic starts to surge and his mind race with doubt. "Did I do the right thing?" He asks in a soft whisper. He reminds himself that in a few hours, he'd call Casey's cell to see how he's doing, remind him to bring a few clean personal items and arrange pick up. At least – that was the plan.

"Matt…you better be okay," Severide whispers as the car pulls away, Casey turning back and offering a small look of worry as before he disappears into traffic with basically two strangers.

* * *

**A/N:** So does Kelly have reason to worry or will Matt just spend a few quiet hours at home and that'll be it? Please let me know before you go and thanks.


	6. Feeling Trapped

**Title: Stranger in my House  
****Chapter 6 – Feeling Trapped**

* * *

Casey pulls his worried gaze away from Severide's as the car moves around the corner and his friend disappears from view and instead fixes on the strange man in the driver's seat. He remembers Kelly telling him, that he had told Kelly that his mother was just going through one man after another as if it meant nothing. Despite not remembering what he had said to his mother before the accident, his mind feels troubled even now about how his father would feel knowing she was casually dating. Maybe he wouldn't care? _I wish I could remember him._

"How ya feeling Matty?" Gordon asks suddenly.

"Matty?" Casey looks at his mother who offers a sweet smile.

"I told Gordon he could call you that if he wanted. Is that okay?"

"I don't think so," Casey answers with a small frown; not really liking the sound of something so casual coming from a complete stranger.

"Matthew," Nancy starts to scold.

"That's okay Nancy. I want to be friends with your son since I think I'll be seeing him for a while. Do you prefer Matt or Matthew?"

"Matt," Casey replies with a tight smile.

"Matt it is. But how are you feeling?"

"Fine…confused but fine," Casey answers curtly as he looks out the window, already missing the protective reassurance had felt when Severide was close by. His stomach tightens further as he continues to look at the unfamiliar landscape as it passes by at a rapid pace. "Where are we?"

"Close to home," Nancy turns back and answers with a small smile. Casey gives her a small nod as she turns around but continues to feel his anxiety surging. The car comes to a final stop before a house he should know but doesn't and as soon as he steps out of the car, his panic courses.

"We'll take good car of you Matt," Gordon smiles as his hand firmly wraps around Casey's taut forearm. "Let's get you inside."

Getting an uneasy feeling in his stomach, Casey nods as he pulls his arm free; his mother moving in next and wrapping her arm around his waist.

"My precious son," she tells him as she looks up with a sweet smile. "I've missed cooking for us."

"Kelly told me things were strained between us before…the accident."

Nancy's eyes narrow at the mention of Kelly Severide's name once again; her eyes meeting Gordon's for a few seconds before she looks up at her son's curious expression and slightly frowns.

"He's worried about you Matthew, I understand. But there is no need to fret. You and I had a small argument and then we resolved it and everything was fine."

"It was," Casey states more than questions as they near the front door.

"Yes. He has nothing to worry about," Nancy tells him in a firm tone. "I'm your mother and I love you and know how to look after my family. Now come inside and rest."

Casey steps into the unfamiliar structure just as the door closes behind him, sealing him inside. _Kelly…I wish you were here. I feel…so lost and alone. _

XXXXXXXX

"This is wrong…" Severide's voice trails off as he heads back for the elevator, angrily slamming his fist onto the up button and then pulling back with an angry growl. As much as he tells himself that Matt's in capable hands, he knows they aren't loving hands and certainly won't be as protective as he would be. _This is…why the hell did I allow it? _But as he gets into the elevator he knows it wasn't up to him. Casey had agreed to go with his mother and he couldn't argue and keep him prisoner – despite being able to justify it was for his own good.

He slams the door to his apartment a bit harder than normal, forcing even himself to slightly jump out of surprised agitation. He looks at the clock and knows if he doesn't keep busy, he'll drive himself crazy watching the minutes tick slowly past and wondering what his vulnerable friend was having to endure. He thinks back to the moments before the injury and how they argued and spoke rashly toward each other and hopes and prays that Matt won't remember that first – that it'll all come back at the same time and then they move forward.

"Gotta…keep busy," Severide mutters to himself; starting to feel more and more like a caged lion instead of a worried friend. Try as he might he can't seem to erase the look of panic on Casey's face as he drives off with the two strangers; his hands frantically reaching for the remote to turn on the TV and get his mind filled with something other than his own worried voice.

He looks over at the clock and curses heavily. "Five minutes…damn this!" Severide hisses as he reaches for the vacuum cleaner. "Well…it works for Shay." He flips it on and starts to vacuum the already cleaned area on the floor, wondering what Casey was up to at this exact moment.

XXXXXXXX

"So this is your room," Nancy guides her son into his neatly arranged room; Casey stopping to look around, begging his mind to remember something…anything familiar. "I'll let you get acquainted with it and then come downstairs when you're ready."

"Okay," Casey replies with a weak smile and nods as he looks past his mother to Gordon lingering in the hallway. Gordon holds his gaze a few seconds longer before Casey looks away with an uneasy feeling starting to settle upon him. He watches his mother and Gordon head back downstairs and then looks around his room with a morose stare before he wanders over to the dresser and starts to examine everything. He looks at a picture of him with a very attractive dark haired woman and remembers Kelly telling him it was his fiancé Hallie.

"Hallie…" he tries her name as his eyes linger on the picture. He looks at the two smiling and very contented faces and wonders if he'll see Hallie again and if they can get things back on track – if that's what they wanted. The other picture was the same one Kelly had of him and Kelly in their uniforms taken a year back at some professional function. Casey sets the second picture back in its place and wanders over to his closet, pulling open the door and staring absently into the space before him. He hears muffled voices downstairs and instantly wishes it was Kelly's and Shay's he was hearing already missing their friendly and sometimes hilarious banter.

But without his mother there to tell him what the significance of anything was, he was basically staring in vain. Casey slowly changes into something new and then goes in search of a friendly face. He nears the top of the staircase and hears Gordon reply sharply to his mother which forces his stomach to tighten. His foot puts weight onto the top step, forcing both adults below to look up and stop talking as Casey slowly descends.

"Everything okay down here?" He asks despite not knowing what the real issue was; something inside telling him that he wasn't the type of man to just stand around while others were taken advantage of.

"Everything's fine sweetie," Nancy tries to assure her son in haste as she loops her arm through his and gently leads him toward the living room. "Gordon has a client coming over tonight and I wanted to make sure it was well after supper."

"Client?"

"He sells private insurance."

"For what?" Casey continues to press, much to the annoyance of Gordon in the other room.

"Home…car…whatever," Nancy shrugs. "So what…"

"What's the issue?"

"Matthew, drop it," Nancy warns with a stern tone as her face hardens for a few seconds before quickly softening. "It's his issue to work out and we'll let him deal with it okay? He's doing what's best for all of us. Now, how are you feeling?" She asks as she steers him toward the small sofa and both sit down.

"Frustrated. I look at my own personal things and...nothing," he lightly growls as he looks toward the small den that Gordon is still in. "You sure he's okay?"

"He's fine. I see you changed. You loved this sweater," Nancy quickly changes the subject. "Want me to tell you where you got it?"

Casey looks at her with a small frown but can only offer a shrug of indifference, not knowing that he himself had bought it two weeks ago and it was just a clever rouse to get the conversation steered away from his prying questions. "Sure," he answers somewhat mechanically as she launches into her tall tale about her buying the sweater for him when they went on their first shopping excursion together the day of her release from jail; the release that he helped secure. That wasn't suspect because he had asked Christie about their mother's release and how it came about earlier and she confirmed it was mostly because of his testimony that she was released on parole into his care.

The two of them sit and talk a bit longer before Nancy excuses herself to go and talk to Gordon, handing him the remote and then telling him she'd come get him when it was time to help with supper. Casey turns on the TV and stares at it in misery, his eyes darting around and resting on certain objects on the shelves in an attempt to remember what they were and the story or even some small snippet behind them.

"Hate this…" Casey grumbles as he slowly gets up and heads into the hallway, nearing the room his mother and Gordon were situated. He hears the whispered voices but doesn't understand what he's hearing, something about a man named Richard and a large payment and it was worth the risk. _Remember Matt, if you don't like the sound or feel of something you have the right to ask any questions you want, _Kelly had reminded him. _And if you want to leave pick up the phone and call me and I'll come get you._

"You sure there's nothing wrong here?"

"Damn you gotta make noise when you walk!" Gordon hisses as Casey looks at him in surprise.

"Pardon?"

"Gordon's a bit stressed sweetie, why don't we go into the kitchen and start making supper."

"I don't mind helping."

"Thanks Matt, but I got this…really," Gordon looks up with a very tight smile. "Go help your mother and I'll be along shortly. Just gotta work out some details to help my family."

"Your family? Where are they?"

"That's us sweetie," Nancy tells Casey in haste. "We're Gordon's family, or will be…a new family."

"What?" Casey asks in shock.

"Come with me."

Nancy ushers her son back into the hallway, her grip around his arm tightening as they head for the kitchen.

"Mom, what's going on? Kelly told me that you never had a man around for longer than a day. What's Go…"

"That's enough! I am tried of hearing Kelly's lies!" Nancy hisses as they enter the kitchen. "He's only ever tried to divide us and said negative things and I won't have it anymore."

"No, that's not true," Casey insists.

"You're my son and I only want what's best for us all. I like Gordon and I want him around. Now we're all trying to make a new start here and I know its tough but I expect us to help each other as best we can. Kelly isn't a part of this family Matthew, you are and I am and now so is Gordon. He wants to help provide for us and I want that also. Don't you want him to look after me? For us to try to be a family again?"

Casey looks at the pleading in his mother's expression and frowns, not knowing how he'd react or if his mother was now telling the truth about Kelly. _I got my mom out jail…she'd only want what's best for me right? Damn I hate this! _Casey's mind swirls with uncertainty as his expression softens.

"I want us to be happy."

"I want that also. Now, come help me with supper like you used to."

"Okay," Casey nods as he looks at the clock. _What time did Kelly say he'd call?_

XXXXXXXX

"I swear Kelly if you look at that clock one more time…" Shay warns as she drops her coat on the table. "I've only been home ten minutes and you've looked at it thr…did you vacuum?"

"I did," Severide groans as he slumps down into one of the kitchen island chairs and looks at his roommate with a glum expression.

"Matt's with his mother. She needs to stay there right? She'll behave."

"I don't think she'll hurt him…physically but…ah damn it Shay when I watched him get into that car with basically two strangers and he looked back at me in misery…it was hell. I felt I had let him down."

"Hey trust me, you haven't let him down."

"The last words we spoke were in anger and then he stormed off and I stormed off and we…"

"Were just being you two," Shay reminds him. "I think Casey's forgiven you."

"He can't remember!"

"Okay but…seriously if you look at the clock once more I'm going to throw it away."

"I hate waiting and I don't want to seem overly paranoid in front of Matt because it isn't fair to him. I just have a bad vibe but…what?"

"You care and you're worried. Matt will spend a few hours there and then he'll be back where he belongs. Trust me, he'll be bored stiff with his mother's mindless chatter."

"What if he wants to stay the night?"

"I think he's allowed."

"Not funny," Severide groans as Shay pats his back.

"He's going to be fine because you wouldn't have it any other way. If Matt was in trouble, he'd call."

"If he can call. I know…I know, that isn't fair," Severide huffs as he slowly stands up and starts to rummage through the grocery bags to see if he could at least busy himself with putting the few groceries away. "The new boyfriend looks untrustworthy."

"She was with another guy?" Shay stops her task and looks at Severide in shock as he just nods. "Jailhouse skank," she snickers as she resumes her previous task.

"Parolee skank," Severide retorts as Shay lightly snorts and nods in agreement. "Matt deserves better," he huffs as Shay's smile slightly darkens. He looks up to see her still watching and frowns. "Even with his memory back he deserves better. Dad's been married three times and is still alive," his face softens slightly. "It's just not fair to Matt."

"He'll be fine. Meanwhile I'm hungry. What did you have for lunch?"

"Christie made us lunch, it was pretty good. Okay so what should we make for dinner? I need to do something."

Happy for the distraction, Severide launches himself into helping make dinner, reminding himself of the time he was going to call Matt and see about bringing him back home and telling himself the worried feeling was nothing to be…well…worried about. _I just hope you're okay Matt. Damn it buddy I hope you're okay._

XXXXXXXX

"So I like this?" Casey questions as he looks at the odd root vegetable in his grasp; his mother nodding in confirmation. "What is it?"

"Turnip," she smiles. "I boil and then puree. Trust me you'll like it."

"Okay so do I peel this?"

"Peel and then cut into small cubes."

Casey busies himself with the task of helping to prepare dinner, his mind somewhat at ease that he's at least able to do something useful instead of just sitting around feeling frustrated. But his tension once again surges when Gordon enters the room with a tight smile.

"So what are we havin' for dinner?" He asks loudly as he walks over to Casey and slaps him on the back.

"Turnips," Casey holds up the white root vegetable. "Did you get everything worked out with your client?" Casey asks innocently.

"All settled," Gordon smiles as he pulls away and heads for Nancy. Casey watches with a small frown as Gordon leans in and whispers something that only his mother can hear; an inside joke that only she can appreciate and laugh at.

"Something funny?" Casey pipes up. Agitation flashes in Gordon's dark eyes as he turns back to Casey. But that quickly subsides as he pulls away from Nancy and heads over to the counter Casey's working on.

"Something we saw on the three stooges last night that reminded of you chopping those turnips Matty," Gordon grins. "That's alright my boy, we'll watch some more tonight and then the three of us can share the inside joke right?"

"What time? Kelly's coming to pick me up later."

"Only if you want to go back there. Kelly will understand if you want to spend one night at home Matthew," Nancy interrupts in haste. "He can even stay and watch too if he wants."

"If we're going to be a family we gotta start spending quality time together right?" Gordon's arm wraps around Casey's shoulders and gives them a firm squeeze; his mother nodding and grinning widely.

"Are these done now?" Casey asks as he tries to pull away from Gordon. The phone rings just before anyone can answer and Nancy hurries to answer; Gordon holding Casey back in the kitchen.

"Matt I know this might be new for you but I am very much attracted to your mother."

"I don't know you…it's just…strange right now for me."

"I understand that. I know you helped get her out and that was such an amazing thing to do. She talks about you as her hero and rescuer and I agree. This is a wonderful home for her. You want her to be happy right?"

"Yes," Casey numbly answers.

"I want that also. And I want you to want that from me," Gordon tells him firmly. "Stay the night here with your mother, she'll feel safer with you here."

"What about your client? What kind of insurance do you sell?"

"Life," Gordon deadpans as Nancy walks back in the room and Gordon pulls away from Casey. "Who was that dear?"

"That was Annie. She wants to take me to lunch tomorrow."

"Perfect. So about those turnips," Gordon looks at Casey and winks as he takes the pot over to Nancy. Casey watches the exchange, his mind racing as to what he was being told and what he was hearing; was it all the truth? Was it lies? Some? None? _AH! I hate this! _His mind growls as he stands in the middle of his own kitchen feeling like a stranger in his own home. He numbly sets the table, once again missing the friendly banter between Severide and Shay and hoping the next few hours would pass by in haste so he could be back with them. The day's events were already starting to take their toll on him and he just wants to eat and rest.

"You tired Matt?"

"A bit," Casey answers in truth as they sit around the dinner table about twenty minutes later.

"How are the turnips?" Nancy wonders.

"Actually…really good," Casey nods in appreciation. The banter is strained and tight at times as Casey tries to ask a few questions about what kinds of meals he used to like as a kid, until Gordon interrupts and tells him that it's stressing his mother and its time for the three of them to make a new start.

"So how much is a life insurance policy these days?" Casey inquires as he leans against the doorframe into the small office that Gordon was in.

Gordon quickly closes the window of the computer on what he was _really_ doing and pulls up a phony insurance page just as Casey peers over. "Take a look. Depends on the age, health status and a few other factors of the clients."

"And the guy coming tonight?"

"Curious aren't you," Gordon lightly mocks.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Not yet," Gordon looks back firmly. "But I'm not going to be asking too many personal questions Matt, so maybe you could do the same. Is there an issue?"

Casey's mind thinks back to what Severide told him about the parole conditions and he just wanted to make sure, mostly for his own peace of mind that what Gordon was doing was legit and wouldn't get him or his mother in trouble; not realizing that his mother was fully aware of what Gordon was up to.

"No. I just wanted to know."

"Now you know," Gordon replies with a curt smile. "Give me five and I'll help with dessert and coffee."

"I can help," Casey offers as he turns around, earning himself an angry glare and sneer from Gordon who quickly minimizes the insurance page and brings up the other, hurriedly answering his email before closing the screen and heading for the kitchen. But just before he enters, he makes a small detour into Nancy's room. He opens a small bottle of pills, takes out two white tablets and heads for the kitchen. _This will keep that nosey son of hers from asking questions he shouldn't be when Richard comes over. _

"Anything I can do to help?" Gordon asks with a fake smile.

"How about the coffee."

"Sure thing. Matt how do you take yours?"

"Fully loaded."

"Ah that's what I like to hear," Gordon grins as he reaches for three large mugs. He slips the two 'drowsy' pills into the first and then pours the hot coffee over it before doing the others, allowing the pills to dissolve and then be further disguised with the cream and sugar.

"Here you go Matt," Gordon hands him his mug before he takes a sip of his to claim the mug and then hands one to Nancy.

"Looks great mom," Casey comments on dessert as the three linger around the table. "In fact the whole meal was great."

"Well I'm glad you liked it. I like cooking for a family again," she comments as she gives Gordon a small smile.

Casey slowly finishes his pie and coffee and then leans back in his chair, his body starting to feel even more tired than it had before. He leans back in his chair and then looks at his mother with a strained smile before he tries to stand up. But he makes the mistake of trying to stand up too fast, the blood rushing to his head and instantly forcing him to falter due to the sudden onslaught of dizzy spells.

"Stood up to fast Matt," Gordon tells him firmly as he looks at Nancy and offers her a look that says he'll be okay.

Casey feels the same way he did at Kelly's so feeling suddenly dizzy from moving too fast and getting tight in the stomach didn't set oft the warning bells in his mind that it should have.

"Matthew?"

"He'll be okay Nancy, he's had a busy day," Gordon mentions as he helps Casey out of the room. "He just needs to rest. Right Matt?"

"I feel…kinda sick," Casey mutters in a panic as he allows Gordon to help him toward the stairs.

"You'll feel better when you lie down sweetie," Nancy takes the other side and both help bodily move Casey up the stairs toward his bedroom.

"Kelly…he's gonna….call," Casey mentions, suddenly wishing he had his friend there to help look after him. But he quickly reminds himself that he didn't have to burden Kelly with something so trivia as not feeling well and that his mother was more than capable of taking care of him.

"Okay…here we go," Gordon helps Casey to his bed and then lets Nancy do the rest as he turns to leave. He couldn't compare Kelly's tender attention as he knows there's no comparison between him and Gordon. But as he slowly lies down on his bed and looks up at his mother's strange face, the feeling of agitated panic starts to course through his veins once more.

"You might have overdid it a bit today Matthew," Nancy utters falsely as she touches his cheek. "My strong boy. It's hard to see you like this."

"Mom what do you know about Gordon?"

"I like him very much sweetie," Nancy sidesteps the question as she pulls the blanket over Casey's limp frame. "You need to just rest now. You look haggard and flushed and you need to get better."

"Wake me when Kelly calls."

"Matthew you can stay here tonight. You need some solid rest," Nancy tells him firmly. "Kelly wants what's best for you and he'll understand. Now just close your eyes and rest."

The request was simple for Casey because he was almost already fully ensconced in the dark realm of forced sleep. His lips slightly part to offer something more, but he simply loses the battle and finally succumbs to the darkness.

"Don't worry Matthew," Nancy whispers as she tucks the blanket around her unsuspecting son. "Gordon has a good plan to take care of the three of us."

She gives her son one last smile before she stands up and then heads for the entrance to the bedroom. But just as she passes by the dresser she pauses as she spies his phone. Reaching for it, she pulls up his contacts and glares at Kelly's number listed first; her fingers quickly delete it before she powers down the phone, turns off the light and then closes the door.

"Don't worry Kelly…I know how to take care of my own."

XXXXXXXX

"Look you might as well call because you're going to wear a hole in the damn hardwood," Shay groans as she turns down the volume on the TV. "You want me to call?"

"I'm capable," Severide shoots back as he reaches for his phone. He firstly tries Casey's cell, listening to the empty rings as Shay watches him in concern. "No answer on his cell…just voice mail."

"He could have left it somewhere…that's not abnormal," Shay comments as Severide hangs up just as he gets Casey's cell phone and tries his home number.

It rings a few times until it finally connects.

_"Hello?"_

"Is Matt there?" Severide asks impatiently.

_"Is this Kelly?"_

"Yeah, is he there?"

_"Matthew's sleeping right now. We had dinner and then he was feeling tired and wanted to rest. I don't want to wake him up. He looked so tired and needs his sleep. He'll be okay in his own home tonight. I know how to take care of my son. He'll see you in the morning. Goodnight."_

Severide's face winces at Nancy's mildly condescending tone and looks at Shay with a narrowed gaze before he mumbles goodnight and hangs up; his mind now racing as he heard Nancy, and whom he assumes would be the newest man in Nancy Casey's life. But he also heard another male voice he knows isn't Matt's or one of the team's. _Something's wrong._

"What was that all about?" Shay questions.

"I'm going over there," Severide states suddenly as he bolts for the door.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so well knew Gordon wouldn't be just another nice, boring guy right? lol and in the show we know Nancy went to live with another ex-con despite knowing she couldn't so we know she's not on the up and up either. Will Kelly actually go? What happens if he does? What happens if he doesn't? Would love your thoughts in a review before you go and thanks so much!

**PS:** Hope you all liked the last eppy one shot from Casey's POV to finish off my 2 set


	7. Loyalty is a Priceless Possession

**Title: Stranger in my House  
****Chapter 7 – Loyalty is a**** Priceless Possession**

* * *

"Kelly what did Nancy say?" Shay presses as she hurries after her roommate. "Hey wait a sec! Where are you going?"

"To get Matt back."

"What did she say?"

"There was another man there."

"So?"

"So…"

"So maybe she's into threesomes?" Shay shrugs as Severide purses his lips. "Okay so that's a little weird but nothing to get this excited over. Now what did she say about Matt?"

"He's sleeping," Severide groans as he leans against the door. "She said he's sleeping."

"And you're going to wake him up?"

"Shay h…"

"I know you are worried but he's had a long day. You said he only had a few minutes of a nap before his mother came and before that he was tired and had a bad headache. He went out on his own this morning, spent time with his sister and now his mother in his own home…of course he's tired. He's still recovering after a serious injury. He probably just put on a brave face around you…around everyone," Shay tries to explain. "You already said Nancy doesn't like you, going over there and just charging in when he's probably asleep won't win her over."

"He's better off here."

"We both know that but she won't hurt him, you even said that yourself."

"And the two strange men?" Severide presses.

"I don't know," Shay groans. "I honestly have no answer for that but I'm sure it'll be fine. Kelly, they know he's injured and due to see the doctor tomorrow and Nancy is on parole with restrictions. She won't try to screw with that. It's probably some friend of the new guy she's seeing."

"Yeah maybe. Damn I should still go over and check," Severide huffs as he looks at the clock; this time not getting a scolding from Shay. "But it's late…and he did have a long day and needs his rest. I'll call in the morning," he finally resigns as he pulls away from the door and heads back into the living room. He slumps down into the couch, Shay slumping down a few feet away. "How do we speed up time?"

"By not dwelling on the present. Wanna watch a movie?"

"What's on?" Severide grumbles.

"Strip tease?" Shay snickers as he looks over at her with a wry smile. "What? Demi Moore in a string bikini!"

"What channel?"

Severide flips to the lame movie in the hopes of getting some genuine distraction but all he can do is wonder if Matt was indeed sleeping and if he was okay. The morning couldn't come fast enough but he knows the night ahead was guaranteed to be tormented.

XXXXXXXX

Casey's mind finally pulls from his sleepy stupor about an hour before sunup; the solid rest actually serving his body some justice as he awakens without a pounding head or a tight stomach. He looks over at the somewhat unfamiliar surroundings, remembering that he fell asleep at home and not at Kelly's. Casey slowly sits up and listens to the silence, his mind pondering whether he should go downstairs and start coffee for him and his mother.

So it wasn't a headache but this morning, his head feels fuzzy, like someone stuffed it with cotton and his eyes shift a bit before they refocus. _Maybe I overdid it yesterday, _he wonders as he slightly stretches. At least the headache from the morning before was gone but it was now replaced with a dull thud and that damn cotton feeling. _ I think I'll just go to the doctors and then go to Kelly's and rest, _his mind makes the plan for the day as he slowly gets out of bed and wanders over to the dresser. His eyes once again shift a bit but he gives his head a small shake and tells himself it's nothing. _Did I turn this off last night? _He ponders as he reaches for his phone and pushes the little on button. He notices one missed call, but since Kelly's contact information was deleted by his mother, he's at a loss to explain who's number he's looking at. _Is this Kelly's number? Or someone else's? What's Kelly's last name…he told me…damn I should know._

"Wonder if he called last night," Casey muses to himself as he turns back to make his bed and then get dressed for the day. He pulls off his tee and heads into the bathroom to splash some cold water on his slightly flushed face. He douses his face and then stands up. But he does so a bit faster than expected and can only gasp as he sees his own face covered with blood and soot. His body shudders as he blinks and his current perplexed expression appears. Casey's weary blue eyes lift up to the bandage on his head and he can only frown as his fingers tentatively touch it. _What does it look like underneath? The doctor said I needed some stitches but how many? Will I hurt myself more if I pull the bandage away?_

He finally decides to leave it, tossing the small hand towel onto the counter and heading back into his bedroom, pulling on a pair of jeans and a sweater and carefully heading downstairs. Not expecting anyone in his own home except for him and his mother, Casey slowly wanders into the small office Gordon was using the night before. He notices a few cigarette butt's, finally detecting the faint but pungent smell of cigarette smoke and feeling his anger starting to course. Kelly had told him that they on certain occasions would smoke a cigar, but only at work and only outside. Casey leans in closer, noticing some notes scribbled on a piece of paper, a name, an amount, a date and time and an address…his address.

"What is going…."

"Matthew," Gordon's stern voice forces Casey's lips to slightly gasp as he turns around with a startled expression. "You're up early."

"Did you just get here?" Casey lightly demands as Gordon nears him. Despite Gordon's somewhat bigger size, Casey holds his ground and his demanding gaze.

"I just got up," Gordon smirks as he pointedly nudges Casey out of the way and shoves the paper with the scribbled notes into a file out of view. "Something you need in here Matthew?"

"I was just wondering what's going on in my own house."

"I'm sure when you discuss your own life insurance you don't want nosey people poking around your business," Gordon leans in a bit closer. "Sticking your nose where it doesn't belong isn't healthy. And you want to stay healthy, don't you Matty?" Gordon asks in veiled sarcasm.

"I don't want smoking in my house," Casey states firmly.

"I'll remind Richard of that when he comes to pick up his policy. Anything else?"

"Yeah, next time tell me when I should expect another man in my house overnight."

"Our house Matthew. I care very much for your mother," Gordon interjects. "I only want what's best for her. You want that also right?"

"No smoking in the house," Casey reminds him in a lower tone before he turns and leaves the room; Gordon's teeth gritting as he watches Casey leave with narrowed eyes. He quickly turns back to the file and pulls a key, opens the drawer and shoves the file in with a few other items that someone with parole restrictions wasn't to have in their place of dwelling; something that could get the home owner in trouble – serious trouble. Jail time.

_Unbelievable, _Casey's mind mulls as he walks past his mother's room, just as the door opens and pauses.

"Good morning Matthew," she greets with a bright smile.

"Why didn't you tell me Gordon was spending the night?"

"Is that an issue?" Nancy asks in surprise.

"I would just like to know what goes on in my own house," Casey states with some exasperation as Gordon appears in the hallway. "Is that too much to ask of everyone!" He lightly snaps before he turns and heads into the kitchen, Nancy following and Gordon hanging back.

"What's wrong Matthew? Tell me," she lightly pleads.

"I don't remember a damn thing, that's what's wrong! And the bits and pieces I do are frustrating and Kelly is telling me more than you."

"Do you have a problem with Gordon?" Nancy asks through gritted teeth, choosing to not comment on the mention of Kelly Severide's interference.

"I…" Casey huffs before he sinks back against the fridge and sighs heavily. "No, not him personally. I just wish I was better already."

"I want that also. If you don't want Gordon to stay here with us and help me get back on my feet, you tell me. This is new for all of us and he's really trying also," Nancy mentions in a low tone, subtly adding some guilt so that it would seem like Matt was the bad guy for tossing him out. "It's up to you."

"No I just…he's fine mom I just…just tell me next time and I don't want any smoking in here."

"That's a fair request," she smiles as her hand rests on his cheek. "Want me to make waffles for breakfast?"

"Waffles? Sure," Casey agrees with a strained smile. "Did Kelly call last night?"

With her back to him, Casey can't see his mother outwardly scowl, nor does he pick up on her body bristling at the mention of his meddlesome friend's name. However, she pastes on a fake smile of support and turns around to face him and answer.

"Yes he called. He was concerned but I told him you were sleeping and he agreed not to disturb you," she tells him in half truth, leaving out the part that she didn't give him any choice but to hear her words and then the line went dead. "But you can call him if you want."

"I uh…I thought I put his number in my phone…but I looked and it's not there. There was one missed call, think that was from him?"

"Possibly. Odd he didn't put his number in your phone," Nancy falsely accuses. "But come and start the coffee. I'll get Gordon to help with the bacon and I'll make the waffles."

"Okay," Casey agrees with a brief nod as he watches Gordon enter the kitchen with a strained expression. "Gordon I'm sorry for being angry this morning."

"I know this is all so new for you Matt," Gordon pats Casey on the back as he hovers around him. "And I do agree with the smoking. That was my call on Richard and it won't happen again. I want us to be good friend's Matt," he smiles at Casey and then looks over at Nancy who nods and smiles back. "Okay so what can I do?"

"Bacon?"

"That I can do. So Matt…sleep well?"

"For the most part," Casey answers slowly as he starts the coffee and then goes in search of his phone, determined to call the number back; hoping it was Kelly that called and desperately needing to hear a friendly voice.

XXXXXXXX

"Tell me you at least slept a few hours," Shay yawns as she stops at the bottom of the stairs and watches her roommate putting some old pillows into the hall closet. "Your constant cleaning is starting to scare me."

"I need to keep busy. I kept hearing Matt's voice all night asking why I didn't help him."

"Help him what?"

"I don't know…I was half asleep," Severide slightly snaps before his face softens as her brows arch. "I'm still angry I didn't go over there last night."

"You're taking Matt to the doctor's this morning right?"

"Yeah first thing," Severide nods as he heads for the fridge, Shay starting on the coffee. "I just don't trust her."

"Well you have no argument here but Nancy needs to stay there or else it's back to the slammer for her," Shay states curtly as Severide nods in agreement. "She won't try to mess with that. You're just being overly protective right now and that's normal."

"I als…" Severide starts only to have his words cut short by his phone ringing. "Matt?"

_"Hello? Kelly? Is this your number?"_

"Yes. Are you okay?" Severide asks in haste as Shay watches intently.

_"Yeah, just tired. I somehow deleted your number, sorry about that."_

"I called last night."

_"I must have turned my phone off. I was really tired."_

"What happened?" Severide presses.

_"The three of us had dinner and then Gordon had a client come over for…"_

"Client, what kind of client?"

"Kelly," Shay groans as Severide's lips purse and his brow furrows. "Stop the interrogation."

_"Gordon sells insurance. Then I fell asleep."_

"Are you feeling okay this morning?" Severide asks in a softer tone.

_"My head feels like it's stuffed with cotton but um…otherwise sure I guess. Still a bit tired. Missed just hanging with you guys last night."_

"We can do that tonight. You ready to go to the doctor's?"

_"In a bit. Mom's making waffles for…hey Kelly I gotta go. I'll call you when we're done."_

"Okay."

"Well?" Shay presses as Severide hangs up and looks at her. "Is he okay?"

"Seems to be."

"Okay good. I'm going to say I told you so and let's have breakfast."

"Fine," Severide replies numbly as he heads back to the fridge. "I still don't trust Nancy or Gordon."

"Gordon? Ugh terrible name," Shay snickers as Severide gently smirks.

"Something's up…and I need to find out what."

"Listen Sherlock," Shay pauses as she stands in front of him with a serious expression. "Matt's injured right now and needs your support. I'm back to work today so all he'll have is you. Nancy…damn it Kelly you know what she's capable of so don't make tension."

"Yeah well I can be pretty scary too you know."

"She has murder under her belt," Shay trumps.

"I won't let her or her new man of the minute hurt Matt in any way."

"I know that. I'm just saying…be careful."

"I will. Promise."

"Right," she groans with a small head shake as she carries on. Severide looks at the time and frowns; his mind trying to reason with him that his fears were being fed by the uncertainty in Matt's tone and if he was healed everything would be okay. But his heart continues to remind him that something isn't quite right and not to leave Matt alone with them for too long.

"He'll stay with us tonight," Severide states firmly under his breath.

XXXXXXXX

"I hope you'll stay here tonight Matthew," Nancy mentions as she walks up to him in the hallway as he waits for Severide to arrive. "This is your home and I want you to feel at ease here with us."

"It's all so new," Casey huffs as he looks down at his mother with a frown.

"I'm trying Matthew. This is new for me too. I really like Gordon and support him wanting to help and take care of us. This way you won't have to look after all the expenses here on your own. Plus it gives me something more to do when I'm here alone and you're at work for days on end. I don't mind being alone," she pauses, offering a heavy but fake sigh as she looks away. "It's just nice to have Gordon here and I feel safe when you're not here. You want that for me right Matthew?"

"I do mom but…"

"Good," she interjects as she gives him a firm hug. "Have fun with Kelly today and I'll see you for supper tonight. I'm making roast, another one of your favorites. Feels so good to have you back where you belong and us not fighting."

"Okay," Casey answers numbly as they both hear Severide's car come to a stop outside. "I gotta go."

"Okay."

But just as Casey pulls the door open, Severide's smiling face appears. "Morning."

"Morning," Casey greets him with a friendly smile.

"Lieutenant Severide," Nancy offers him a cordial nod and tight smile before she turns and heads back inside.

"All ready to go."

"Hey Matt, can I use the bathroom. Too much coffee," Severide mentions in haste.

"Sure," Casey shrugs as he stands back and allows his friend to enter.

"Oh was there something you needed?" Nancy asks firmly as Gordon pops his head out of the office to see what was going on.

"Yeah the bathroom. I know where it is," he replies before he pushes past Casey and heads down the hall, offering a curt good morning and nod to Gordon, his eyes darting into the room behind Gordon as he carries on his way. It was of course a rouse to get into the house to see if everything was indeed okay and put his nagging doubts to rest.

Casey doesn't pick up on the small but angry glare that Nancy shares with Gordon behind his back, turning just as Gordon disappears back into the small office and Nancy gives her son a smile before she heads into the kitchen. Severide exits the bathroom a few minutes later, slowly peering into the kitchen, Nancy pausing to give him a firm glare before her face softens.

"Was there something _more_ you needed Lieutenant Severide?" She asks formally.

His mind struggles with an appropriate answer; Gordon listening a few doors down and Casey watching them from the front doorway. _Keep it neutral, _his mind warns as he pulls back with a small head shake.

"No. I'm just glad that Matt got some rest last night."

"We all only want what's best for him," Nancy reiterates. "This is his home and this is where he belongs," she utters with a falsely sweet smile.

"I want what's best for Matt also. We'll see you later."

Nancy watches him rejoin her son in the front entrance and then both step outside before Gordon walks up to her with a tight frown.

"That's the troublemaker you told me about?" Gordon asks with a small hiss.

"Kelly Severide," she answers tightly. "He asks even more questions than Matthew does."

"Well…" Gordon huffs as he pulls out the gun that had been concealed under his sweater, "if he asks the wrong one…there could be an accident."

"If it comes to that just make sure it _looks _like an accident!" Nancy turns to him with an icy glare. "I'm not going back to jail."

"Then just keep those two out of my business! You want the payoff you gotta do your share."

"Don't worry about me," Nancy reminds him a tight smile, "I know how to take care of my own."

"Good."

Severide tosses one last glance back at the quiet house before he heads around to the drivers side and slumps down into the front seat, looking over at Casey in concern. "So…what do you think of having Gordon there?"

"He's…he's odd. One minute he acts sort of suspicious and the next he's talking about us being a new family."

"So soon?" Severide counters as he directs his car toward the hospital; Casey's appointment with Dr. Barr looming.

"My mom's happy so that's what counts right?"

"Sure. What's suspicious about him?" Severide tries to ask in a milder tone, remembering Shay's warning to not stress Casey out with something that could just be his own personal anxiety.

"I don't know. Maybe it's because I don't know him. He spent the night and that was…odd."

"She didn't tell you he was staying?"

"Said it slipped her mind and then I was asleep and she didn't want to wake me. I'm trying to be accepting of him but…but I don't know," Casey huffs as he looks out the window. Severide notices the tight fist resting on Matt's thigh and frowns. "She wants me to stay with them from now on," Casey adds before Severide can offer another word.

"Really," he states more than questions as Casey looks over in wonder.

"Is that wrong?"

"She uh…no…" Severide stammers as they near the hospital. "I just…Matt I worry okay? I know she's your mother and don't think she'd ever do you any physical harm but you told me about the fights and arguments and Dr. Barr even said for you to avoid mental stress. All this is so new to you, with Gordon there and…"

"He wants to move in now."

"What? Are you okay with that?"

"I don't know. It's all happening so far. Do you think I should be worried about Gordon?"

"I don't know," Severide shrugs as he pulls into a parking stall and stops. "You told me she cannot associate with known felon's right?"

"You think he could be one?"

"I don't know but we have a mutual friend at the police station who could check."

"Who?"

"Antonio Dawson. Gabby's brother."

"Gabby?"

"She's Shay's partner at…she's a paramedic also. But he can help us. He can just run the name and if the guy comes up clean then we're okay," Severide mentions as they both get out of the car.

"And if he's not?" Casey asks as they head for the ER doors. "I don't want my mother hurt in all this."

"Unless she already knows," Severide grumbles in a low tone before he looks up at Casey's wondering expression and frowns. "I don't know right now. Let's get this visit over with and then see how you feel afterward."

"Sure," Casey nods, his stomach starting to tighten as they head back inside the bustling establishment. Casey's eyes dart around the ER; his mind flashing an image of himself first awaking and being told by Dr. Barr that he had suffered a serious head injury that was affecting his memory but that someone he knew and could trust – Kelly Severide was there to help him.

For a split second he sees Hallie's face in the distance and strains to pick her out. But the memory fades and he's left standing in place with an agitated feeling in his core.

"Matt?"

"Hallie…I saw Hallie…just…standing there. A memory…I damn I think so."

"She worked here for many years," Severide reminds him kindly before he gently takes his arms and steers him back toward Dr. Barr's office. "Come on."

Casey nears Dr. Barr's office with tension mounting, his mind begging him to keep his frustration in check.

"Morning Matt," Dr. Barr greets with a friendly smile as he gestures for him to sit on the small examining table; Severide hanging back by the now closed door. "How are things today?"

"I still can't remember…much."

"So you have remembered anything?"

"Bits and pieces of…images," Casey shakes his head. "Why hasn't my memory come back yet Dr. Barr?" He asks weakly.

"Head injuries take time Matt. You sustained some deep trauma and bruising and it has to heal on in its own. How have the headaches been?"

"Tolerable."

"And I know I hate to say this, but have you avoided any pain or sleeping medication? Because those could slow the healing process."

"Haven't taken anything," Casey grumbles as he allows Dr. Barr to gently bow his head so he could examine the wound better; not realizing of course that he had, but unknowingly.

"I see you haven't gotten the bandage wet."

"Shower cap," he mutters as Dr. Barr offers an amused smile. "How's it look?"

"Tender but the wound has healed over and that's a very positive sign. You can wash your hair now if you want, just be careful not to pull the stitches or damage the healing tissue," Dr. Barr instructs as Casey slowly lifts his head back up. "I'd like to send you for another scan Matt, just to see how things are healing inside. From the outside, everything looks okay but the scan will tell us the bigger picture. You okay with that?"

"Sure," Casey shrugs as he looks over at Severide who offers a supportive nod. "I'll be right back."

Severide watches Casey leave and then quickly pulls his phone. "Hey Antonio…Kelly Severide. Got a sec? I need some information." Severide slowly paces the small examination room, his mind wanting to make sure Casey was okay with another visit to the firehouse, and then maybe a visit to a favorite place of theirs; wanting to fill his mind with happy thoughts before he heads back home in the afternoon to gather a few things and then hopefully spend the night at his loft – away from his mother's negative influence. _The fact that she calls me by my title in front of Matt is disconcerting at best, _he inwardly grumbles as he stops pacing and leans against the wall. He looks over at Matt's jacket and then reaches into his pocket and takes his phone.

"Bet she deleted my number," he growls as he reenters his contact information into Casey's number one contact slot that was still empty. He puts Casey's phone back into his jacket pocket and then looks up at the clock. "Wonder what's really going on in that house?"

XXXXXXXX

"Okay so what time is Richard coming with the money?" Nancy inquires as she heads into the small office Gordon was still in.

"Four. Everything ready?"

"All set!"

"Perfect. And that'll be a cool hundred grand for us," Gordon grins as he leans back in his chair; Nancy's face lighting up at the sound of the large sum of money. But a few seconds later Gordon's face turns serious as he leans forward. "You just gotta make sure you keep your son and his meddling friend out of our business or else there will be serious trouble," he concludes as the gun comes to rest atop the exchange notes. "Clear?"

"Perfectly."

* * *

**A/N:** hmm so think a showdown is coming? And if Severide leaves Casey a second night will things go as smoothly? Or has luck run out? Please do read and review and thanks so much!


	8. Hitting the Panic Button

**Title: Stranger in my House  
****Chapter 8 – Hitting the Panic Button**

* * *

"So how does it look?" Casey asks Dr. Barr after he's helped out of the CAT scan machine room.

"Some things are healing and some are taking their time. This dark area here is the part we need to keep an eye on most. The dark isn't pooling blood, its bruising and swelling and its taking it's time to heal. I can't rush it, I'm sorry Matt. The good news is the tissue surrounding it is healing with only minimal scaring."

"Will that be uh…permanent?"

"It could be. At this point I don't know. You just need to keep doing what you're doing, resting, avoiding major stress and of course avoiding anything that could bring physical damage to your head. If you were to take a serious blow to this area," Dr. Barr pauses as he shows Casey the area on the image, "it could result in permanent memory loss or brain damage."

"All I do is rest," Casey groans as Dr. Barr puts the image away in his medical file. "I'm just tired of all this."

"I'm sure it must be frustrating. But you just need to realize it takes time and you are making progress. That's the best news we can hope for in cases like this. At least you are mobile and have friends that can help you cope."

"Okay thanks," Casey replies with a weak smile as they slowly head back into the hallway toward the room Severide was waiting in.

Severide watches Casey reenter the room with a strained expression and feels his own stomach tighten. Was it bad news? Slow progress? No progress? Permanent damage? So he takes a deep breath and dares to ask. "How is everything?"

"Most of it is on track. A few areas are taking longer than others but unfortunately we cannot use medication to speed it up. Matt is doing everything right and just needs to keep doing that. I've set up another appointment at the end of the week unless something happens sooner. Otherwise, just rest, avoid stress and keep doing what you're doing."

"Thanks…doc," Severide mumbles as he gives Dr. Barr a strained smile and then watches him leave. "Did he tell me everything?"

"Yeah," Casey shrugs as he reaches for his jacket. "Showed me the scan results and there's still some dark bruising…well there," Casey points to the top of his head with a frown. "But all that will heal it is time. Now I get to just do more of what I was – nothing," he concludes with a grumble, evoking a soft smile from the man on his right.

"Still feel up to another visit at the house?" Severide inquires gently.

"I'd like that. Gives me something to do," Casey answers in truth as they head back toward the exit doors. But just as they near them, a messenger hurrying past, roughly bumps Casey, causing him to nearly topple over and lose his balance.

"Matt!" Severide exclaims as he quickly reaches out and tries to steady his friend. "You okay?"

"Yeah…" Casey pauses as the man turns back and offers a small wave before continuing on his way, "fine. That guy…did you know him?"

"The FedEx guy? No. Do you remember him or something about him?" Severide asks in haste the two of them stop and stare at the back of the delivery man.

"No just…I don't know…" Casey turns to Severide with a frown. "Maybe something to do with Hallie?"

"Maybe. You did hang out a lot here. Maybe you had a run in with another delivery guy?" Severide shrugs. "Come on. It'll come."

Casey's mind settles at Severide's quiet reassurance, the two of them leaving the hospital and heading for Severide's car. At least the swelling and discoloration on his face has gone down and the large bandage had been removed in favor of a smaller one; still walking into his regular place of employment and feeling more than an outside was unnerving at best. Severide glances over at Casey's quiet frame and notices his fists tight in his lap and his jaw tightly set as he stares unblinking out the window. Hoping to ease his friend's nervous mind a bit, he starts into some mindless chatter about hockey; thankful for the almost instant reaction as Casey's fist unfurl and his jaw softens.

This time as they approach the firehouse, Casey's agitation is somewhat at ease, knowing that his arrival won't be as strained as the last visit and he'll actually remember a few of them by name and face, Hermann and Cruz; and of course Chief Boden. He had made a point to take a small break the day before and study the little cheat sheet that Severide had given him about who's who at the firehouse and their relation to him.

"All set?"

"Yup," Casey nods as they both get out of the car and head for the large open truck doors. Casey notices Otis and Hermann look up and smile as he approaches, the younger man heading for him and giving him a very hearty welcome. Severide leaves Casey in good hands as he goes in search of Boden to give him an update.

"I feel…okay not as much as Matt but almost as frustrated," Severide groans as he leans against the wall in Boden's office. "The scan results were promising but it's not fast enough for either of us."

"Never will be," Boden adds with an easy smile. "Much like yourself he wants it now. I can't blame him in this regard. What's your feel on this guy Gordon?"

"Antonio's checking into him. Could be my own paranoia of knowing Matt's alone with his uncaring mother and some new guy but when I saw him...Chief he was…I just worry."

"And I know Matt appreciates that. So what's the plan for the rest of the day?"

"Well…" Severide starts only to cut off by his and Boden's phone ringing at exactly the same time. Severide steps outside to answer; Casey finished talking with Otis and heading in his direction.

"No that isn't going to work!" Severide groans loudly as he talks to his mechanic. "Yeah well you're the genius you know everything right? You figure it out!" Severide snaps as he turns around to see Casey watching him with a puzzled expression. For a few seconds he pauses, terrified that now Casey would remember their strained argument and tension would unwittingly grow between them.

"Phone…" Severide mouths as he pulls the phone away from his ear for a few seconds and then resumes. But as he locks eyes with Casey's for a few moments, he knows instantly that something from his sharp outburst had started to turn the wheels inside Casey's muddled brain and he can't end the call quick enough.

"Damn it," Severide curses as he watches Casey offer a small nod, turn the corner and disappear from view. "Yes…whatever…just fix it," Severide implores as he quickly ends the call and hurries after Casey. "Matt!" Severide calls just before Casey can enter the locker rooms; Casey pausing to turn and wait. "Matt, hold on a sec!" He tries once more, convinced that he had remembered something from their strained conversation before the accident.

"Everything okay?" Casey inquires; his innocent inquiry somewhat settling Severide's worried mind.

"Mechanic is trying to fix something…yeah it's fine. How'd it go with Otis?"

"Otis yes…the elevator guy. Apparently it was my call to not call him by his real name," Casey muses as Severide smiles and nods.

"Trust me he doesn't mind."

"Kelly…that call…"

"Matt…"

"No it uh…did I argue with my mechanic just before the accident?"

Severide looks at the vulnerable innocence in Casey's eyes and feels himself instantly stabbed. He had made it seem like it was only his mother who caused tension in his life by her constant arguing and manipulative emotional schemes; but this…this was him as he remembers the word 'genius' being tossed out by Casey himself after their last heated showdown – in fact the last time they had even spoken before the accident. His brain races for an appropriate response, finally settling on one that was a possible half truth.

"You might have," Severide lightly shrugs. "That truck of yours is pretty old."

"Okay," Casey merely accepts the answer, but looks at Severide with a small frown. His brain had remembered him saying the same words in bitter and sarcastic anger to someone….but who? His mechanic? Or someone else? _Damn I wish I could remember, _he sighs as he resumes his course toward the locker room with Severide in tow.

"How'd it go with Hermann?"

"I…" Casey pauses in opening his locker as his brain searches for the memory snippet he had recalled earlier. "I remembered…it was…ah it was nothing much."

"Tell me," Severide gently presses.

"I saw myself falling through a floor?" Casey questions. "And then…it was darkness. I heard my name being called and then…for some reason I heard…Hermann? Does that make sense?"

"Yeah it does," Severide puts his mind at ease. "It was a big apartment fire. You and Hermann had fallen through the floor. The person calling your name was me. We got Hermann out and then we got out."

"So it was a good rescue?"

"It was," Severide nods; not wanting to get into the whole truth behind the fact that for him personally, nearly losing Casey had cemented in his mind not to take him or his friendship for granted. "Ready?"

"Yeah. I'm tired of resting. Kelly I need to do something," Casey sighs heavily as he grabs his jacket and the two of them head for the large bay doors to exit. He hears the overhead paging system go off and once again can only stand by in remorse as he watches the teams rushing for their gear and then getting into their respective trucks and then clear the large garage. "I feel like I'm missing out on…my whole life. I hate this."

"You'll be back there soon," Severide comments lightly as he pats Casey on the back. "Come on."

Casey gives Severide a nod as they head toward his car. "So…anything I can help with that won't require me using my head in a literal sense?" Casey asks lightly, Severide offering him a small chuckle. "I know I'm supposed to just rest and take it easy but I feel so…so useless," Casey grumbles as he stops before getting into the car. "There must be something I can do that won't cause me any physical harm?"

"Well the part my mechanic is working on is actually for a boat. I'm fixing the boat up for a friend for sale. The hull needs some work. You wanna try your hand at pounding in a few nails?"

"Sure," Casey agrees readily.

"Alright then," Severide offers a wide grin and nod as they both get into the car and head for the marina. On the way there, Severide explains why he likes to work on boats during his down time, if he could ever afford his own and if so where he'd sail it to.

"Sounds…nice," Casey mentions with a strained tone as they near the marina. "I know I had future goals…plans…right now…right now they seem…lost."

"But they're still there right?" Severide reminds him as he brings his car to a halt; Casey looking over with a small frown.

"Forgotten but not lost?"

"Sounds about right," Severide nods as he gestures for them to get out. The two of them make small talk on the way down to the marina bay of the boat Severide is working on; Casey not really sure of what he could do but not wanting to go back home just yet. He was trying to tell himself that Gordon wasn't as bad as his feelings were telling him but that didn't mean he wanted to spend time at home with just the two of them.

As they work to replace the busted wooden hull, Severide's mind wonders what's taking Antonio so long in getting some information on Gordon Reynolds and where Casey would be spending the night. Soon after they had left the hospital, Casey had made a remark about his mother making pot roast and wondering if it really was one of his favorites.

"What is my favorite food?"

"To eat or cook?"

"I cook?" Casey asks with a weak smile.

"Corned beef and cabbage," Severide informs Casey as he watches Casey slump down onto the deck with a small frown. "Matt?"

"Just a bit dizzy," he mentions with a slight gasp. "Just gonna rest a few minutes here."

"Here," Severide hands him a bottle of Gatorade. Severide works a bit longer and then slides down the side of the undamaged hull and looks at Casey in concern. "Better?"

"Yeah. Head started to pound a little but this helped thanks. So you fix boats and mechanical things and I build. Guess we like to keep busy on our off time."

"Yeah Boden's always after us to take it easy more than we do but uh….well we don't listen too well," Severide gently smirks. But when he notices Casey's brow heavily crease he takes a deep breath and ventures a guess. "Hungry?"

"I asked Chief Boden if we fight often."

"And?" Severide asks tightly.

"And he said we have our moments like any close knit friends do but that no matter what you always have my back and always want what's best."

"He's right," Severide replies in haste; his mind thanking Boden. "Have you given any more thought to tonight?"

"Tonight…" Casey huffs as his gaze pulls away from Severide and stares back down at the small bottle of blue electrolytes in his hand. "Kelly I want to say yes but…ah maybe it's nothing. Have you heard back from Antonio yet?"

"No. I'm sure that if it was something major, he would have gotten back to us already," Severide replies, not realizing that just after he had given Antonio the name, Antonio was whisked away for an undercover sting and wouldn't be able to look up anything on Gordon Reynolds until much later. "I just worry about you there."

"It's not easy…maybe because I don't feel as ease with them as with you and Shay but…but it's my home right?"

"It is," Severide resigns heavily.

"And if Gordon is doing something…well that he shouldn't then I should be there to stop it right?"

"No," Severide states firmly as Casey looks over in surprise. "You take one blow to your head and you're back at square one. I get you wanting to see if something is wrong and stop it…Matt…damn that's one of the things that frustrates me about you," he pauses as his tone drops to a softer note. "And normally I know you could handle yourself but right now…I'm just worried."

"You know I'll call you if I find something or see something that doesn't fit."

"Just…just make sure they don't see you doing that okay? Text if you have to. I reentered my number in there," Severide tells Casey, not wanting to accuse Matt's mother of removing his number as in reality he had no real proof only a feeling that was in reality correct. "I just don't want to get a call from you saying you're hurt and then Dr. Barr telling both of us that your recovery is delayed."

"I don't want that either but if this guy is bad I don't want him around my mom. But to be honest they aren't that much fun to just hang with," Casey admits with a small smirk; Severide's face displaying an uneasy crease. "Maybe he is okay and we're just overreacting a bit. I don't know what to do Kelly."

"Compromise. You go there for dinner, do…well whatever you need to and then come and spend the night at the loft. That way you won't have to worry about Gordon being there if you're not ready for it yet."

"Isn't that running away from the issue? Would you?" Casey asks pointedly. "Where would you stay if you were me?"

_Home, _Severide's mind answers without even giving it another moment's notice. He looks at the hint of vulnerable wonder in Casey's eyes and feels his heart sink. Sending Matt back into the lion's den with his blessing and something were to happen would be all on him. On the other hand if he was just being overly paranoid and there was nothing nefarious going on in Matt's house and he was making him paranoid for nothing, that was also on him.

"I'd want you to do what you think was best for me because you'd know what's best for me," Severide replies with a heavy frown. "Let's finish up here, take you back to your place, have supper and then call me okay?"

"Do you want to stay for supper?"

"Think your mother would mind?"

"I don't think so," Casey shrugs, not knowing his suggestion was the furthest from the truth. "Ready to continue?"

"Nah I think we're don't for today. Let's pack up and get back home."

"Sounds good," Casey gently grunts as he slowly stands up, learning from the last time that standing up too fast would do him in. They pack up their supplies and slowly head back toward Severide's car. "So Kelly…"

"Yeah?"

"About this whole washing my hair thing…"

"Yeah?"

XXXXXXXX

"What the hell are they doing back so soon?" Gordon hisses as he watches Severide's car pull to a stop in front of the Casey house and both Casey and Severide get out and head for the front door. "Richard's on his way!"

"Call him and tell him to wait until they leave," Nancy offers in haste just as the front door opens and Nancy pulls away from the small office offering her son and his friend a strained smile just as Gordon picks up the phone to call their third accomplice.

"Hey mom. Kelly's going to stay for dinner."

"He is," Nancy states more than questions.

"We should have enough right?" Casey asks as he nears her with a small smile.

"Matt's been bragging about your pot roast all afternoon and I just had to stay and try some when he offered."

"He…offered. Sure…that'd be…fine," Nancy answers with some reluctance, knowing if she makes a visible fuss then it would only fuel the nosey Lieutenant Severide's quest to make her relationship with Matt more strained and that was something she couldn't – literally – afford to do. "I'll make a few extra vegetables."

"Sounds good mom."

"Thanks Mrs. Casey."

"Ms," Nancy looks at Severide directly; Gordon appearing at the same time in the doorway.

"Right."

"Gordon Reynolds," he extends his hand to Severide.

"Kelly Severide. Nice to meet you. Matt tells me you sell insurance."

"Sure do. Need some?" Gordon asks firmly; his hand still holding onto Severide's a bit longer before he finally lets go.

"Ah…not at the moment thanks."

"Anything we can to do help?" Casey quickly interjects.

"I have it covered. Supper will be ready in half hour."

"I'll show you the deck out back," Casey gestures to Severide as they slowly head past Nancy and Gordon, through the aromatic kitchen and out onto the back deck.

"Told you he's nosy."

"I've handled worse. Richard is going to go for supper himself and then as soon as he leaves, will be here. Just make sure your son is kept busy or I'll put him to sleep again."

"You told me after the fact that you drugged him!" Nancy hisses as she looks at Gordon with narrowed eyes. "I don't want him to suffer any permanent brain damage."

"Then keep him busy!" Gordon reiterates as he turns and storms back into the small office, already working on another phony deal.

"So that's Gordon," Severide mentions in a low tone as the two of them sit on the small swing out back; gently swaying back and forth.

"What do you think?"

"Firm handshake," Severide lightly smirks. "Yeah I mean something creepy about him but then it could also be nothing."

"Antonio get back to you?"

"No but he might be on another assignment. I'll try again later or even stop by the precinct if I have to," Severide assures him. "Just keep your wits about you around that guy."

"Trust me I can handle myself," Casey utters in haste as Severide looks over in concern. "I'll be fine. I have your number and won't leave my phone lying around tonight. It stays with me at all times."

"Matt, no offense but that guy is pretty hefty and right now…well let's see what happens after dinner."

"Okay."

The two of them make small talk in the back yard until Nancy calls them for supper and then both slowly head inside and take their seats at the table.

"Smells good Nancy," Gordon praises as he looks at Casey and Severide, giving them each a small nod before they all start into dinner. "So Kelly…how long you been a firefighter?"

Severide looks up from his dinner at Gordon's determined expression and finds himself slightly squirming. "Since I was a kid. How long you been an insurance salesman?" He asks pointedly. Casey of course doesn't flinch at his friend's directness as he's heard him ask direct questions of everyone in the past few days and figured that's his personality. Gordon, however, sets his jaw and utters a silent touché.

"Few years now. How about this roast."

And after that the conversation dies almost to an uncomfortable silence as the four of them finish the rest of the enjoyable meal; making the occasional comment about the weather, sports and the news – nothing personal and nothing confrontational.

"You boys just go and relax until Kelly has to leave and Gordon will help me clean up," Nancy mentions as they finish dinner and prepare to help clean up the table.

"Your call Matt…do you want to stay here or come back to the loft?" Severide asks in a quiet tone as they head into the living room, Gordon hanging behind to help Nancy – or at least give off the guise, in reality he's on the phone with Richard.

Casey casts his gaze in the direction of the quiet hallway that leads to the kitchen and turns back to Severide with a heavy frown. "I'm torn. I don't really want to stay but I don't want to leave my mom alone with Gordon until we know what's the real story on him. But…but I just feel so stressed here."

"Tell you what," Severide starts in a low tone. "Let's go back to the loft and hang and then we'll wait on Antonio's call. If we find out something we'll come back here together and you can tell your mother okay? Might be nothing on this guy and he just has…"

"A creepy vibe?"

"Definitely that," Severide snickers, as they both stand up with a firm plan in motion.

"I'll tell mom," Casey mentions as he heads for the kitchen.

"Kelly on his way?"

"Actually…I think I'm going to go and hang at his place for a few hours….and maybe spend the night there."

"Really?" Gordon asks with a small grin.

"Really. We're friends," Casey replies flatly as Gordon offer's a small shrug for the false assumption.

"Okay, if that's what you want," Nancy tells her son as she offers him a brief hug. "But I'll miss you."

"I'll be back tomorrow."

"Okay."

"Sleep well Matt."

"I will. Thanks. Gordon…"

"No smoking. You have my word," Gordon states firmly as Casey offers a tight smile. "See you tomorrow."

"Goodnight."

Casey heads back up to his bedroom, while Severide slowly paces the front entranceway, casting a furrowed brow in the direction of the kitchen where he picks up hushed voices. _Something's up…_his inwardly muses as Casey comes back down the stairs with a small duffle bag in his grasp.

"All set?"

"Yup," Casey nods as he offers Severide a small but genuine smile. "Bye mom!"

"See you tomorrow darling," she calls back as she pops her head out of the kitchen and then watches them exit. But as soon as the door is closed, Gordon's back on the phone, telling Richard to come over so they can make the deal.

"I know you worry but your mom wants this guy around Matt."

"I know and I remember what you told me a few days ago," Casey huffs as he looks out the window; the car nearing the loft apartment. "I just…ah damn it!" Casey growls as Severide looks over in wonder. "I left my phone at home."

"Want me to go back?"

"N…yes…ah forget it."

"I honestly don't mind. Besides Dr. Barr said he'd call your number right? You should have your phone with you," Severide reminds him as he carefully turns the car around and heads back for Casey's home. "No harm done."

The two of them head back to Casey's, Severide having to slow his car and then park a few spots back as the ones right in front of Casey's home were taken.

Casey looks at the front window and then at Severide, both of them trading glances before they look over at the third silhouette in the Casey living room.

"Richard," Casey mumbles as his hand reaches for the door handle.

"Get the phone and then…"

"I might just wait until Richard leaves."

"What?"

"I'll go and then call you to come back when he leaves."

"No…wai…"

"I'm not afraid of him Kelly," Casey replies firmly as he starts to get out.

"Hey wait a sec," Severide's hand gently grabs Casey's and pulls him back. "Let me call Antonio."

Casey sinks back into the front passenger seat as he waits for Severide to call their cop friend and find out about Gordon Reynolds.

"Ah damn it," Severide gently curses as he hangs up and looks at Casey in concern. "I'll come with you."

"I'll be fine. Kelly…don't worry," Casey insists as he offers Severide a tense smile. "I'll just go in there…go into the living room and…I'll tell them you had something personal or…I'll be fine. I just want to see what's really going on. If they are just doing the insurance thing then it'll be no big deal right?"

As much as he wants to continue to argue, he knows Casey's determination and unless he literally ties him to a chair to keep him in place, there was no stopping him once he has something on his mind. Obviously the injury hadn't dulled that stubborn determination at all and that worried him more than the actual injury. _ I don't like Matt being in there alone but I can't be his jailer either. This might be a legit business transaction._

"Call me in ten minutes okay?" Severide tells Casey firmly. "I'm going to just cruise around or…just call."

"Okay."

"And if I don't hear from you, I'm coming back no matter what."

"I'm sure it'll be nothing, but I will call," Casey offers Severide one last strained nod before he slowly gets out of the car and heads for the front door.

Severide watches Casey slowly heading up the walk and pulls his phone once more. "Damn it Antonio, pick up!" He growls as he watches Casey enter his house and the door close. _Don't leave…_his mind orders as he remains in place. Severide looks at his watch as he leans back in his seat; his eyes drifting toward the end of the block – the middle of the intersection to be exact. But just as he's about to pull his eyes away, he notices an older couple in the middle of the intersection, the older man suddenly falling to the ground and the older woman quickly kneeling at his side.

"Ah damn it," Severide groans as he slowly pulls his car out of its parking spot, leaving his watchful spot in front of Casey's house and heads toward the older couple in distress. "Hey you two okay?" Severide asks in haste as he hurries to the side of the fallen man. "What happened?"

"I…fell," the older man grumbles as Severide helps him to sit up. "I'm okay."

"He's always grumpy," the older woman lightly scolds. "At least thank the nice young man for stopping to see if you're okay."

"Yeah thanks I'm fine," the older man looks at Severide with a small grimace. Severide helps them to fully cross the street; watching them a few moments before his phone rings.

"Antonio. Finally," Severide huffs as he slowly starts to head back to his car on the other side of the street; Casey's house near the other end of the block.

_"Hey sorry man I'm just got back from an undercover gig. You wanted to know about Gordon Reynolds?"_

"Yeah is he on the up and up?"

_"Hardly."_

"So he has a record?"

_"Yeah don't give him any money. SOB is slippery but he's a nasty piece of work. Minor laundering, some minor trafficking charges and a few other things. Why are you asking? I don't exactly see you two in the same social circles," Antonio slightly smirks._

"Is he dangerous?" Severide asks in instant concern, the pace toward his car picking up.

_"Yeah if you cross him. The last guy ended up with broken…"_

"Damn hold on I got another call," Severide pauses as he looks at Matt's name on the LCD display. "Antonio I'll call you back. Matt?"

_"Kelly! He…"_

_"GET HIM!"_

"Matt?" Severide calls out as he stops dead in his tracks.

_"KELLLY! HELP… ME!" Casey calls out with a panicked cry before the line goes dead._

Severide looks up and notices a light flicker at the end of the street and feels his stomach seize. "MATT!"

* * *

**A/N:** oh you knew the danger was coming right? Muwhahaha of course Kelly also likes to rush into danger so what's waiting for both boys? (that's all I'm gonna say hehe) but I do hope you like the bonding broments in this chapter also. So please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	9. Kidnapped!

**Title: Stranger in my House  
****Chapter 9 – Kidnapped!**

* * *

Casey slowly heads up the walk and then nears the front door. He slightly pauses at the top upon hearing a sharp outburst and wonders now if he should intrude. But tells himself he has to do this for his mother and it would be worth interrupting the stranger speaking the harsh words. He pokes his head around the corner and watches for a few minutes as the strange man pulls out a few packs of stacked cash and then places them on the small coffee table. Gordon next pulls out a packet of what is in reality drugs and not white sugar along with some papers and also places them on the table.

_What the hell is that? _Casey's mind growls in haste. And instead of signaling Severide that something was wrong, he pulls open the door and takes a few steps inside; pausing as he hears an angry curse, hearing something about the amount of the deal being more than was there and barges in.

"Mom?" Casey mentions angrily as he rounds the corner and stops suddenly; three surprised and somewhat angry faces looking up in unison at the unwelcomed intruder.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Gordon growls as he quickly pulls the small wads of cash toward a waiting bag.

"What's going on in here?" Casey demands firmly.

"Who the hell is this?" Richard demands angrily as he quickly shoves the packet of white power and some papers into another small bag.

"My son. Matthew…" Nancy starts in a stern tone as she quickly stands up and hurries toward him, trying to block him from further entering the living room. "I thought you were going to hang with Kelly tonight?"

"He had something to d…mom what is going on?" Casey demands as he tries to push his mother out of the way.

"Problem here Matty?" Gordon asks sharply as he bodily pushes Casey back into the hallway.

"Apparently there is. What's going on in there?"

"It's a business transaction and it's frankly none of your business."

"It is if it's not legal."

"Matthew," Nancy warns firmly before she puts on a nervous smile and tries to take her son into the kitchen. "Come with me," she finally pulls him away from Gordon's menacing glare.

"Mom what the hell is going on in here? You told me one of the conditions of your parole was you weren't allowed to associate with…"

"It was a business transaction Matthew. Richard came to collect his life insurance policy and was paying for it."

"With that much cash?"

"They are expensive for the amount he wanted to take out."

"And the white stuff…mom," Casey huffs as he takes a step back and rubs his face. "Mom I'm worried, do you even know who this guy is?" Casey lightly pleads; actually thinking his mother wasn't a part of the nefarious scheme.

"Matthew, Gordon is a good man and he…" Nancy pauses as Gordon appears in the doorway.

"What was in the white packet?" Casey asks Gordon directly.

"Here, try some for yourself," Gordon pulls out a smaller packet, this one actually being filled with sugar. "See for yourself."

"I want him gone."

"Relax Matty…"

"DON'T…call me Matty," Casey hisses angrily. "I don't trust him and I don't want him in my house."

"I see you like to exercise your authority Matt," Gordon sneers as he rips open an end and then grabs Casey's hand. "Try it and see for yourself what you're making a big fuss over."

Casey's finger pokes into the top of the white power and quickly lifts it to his mouth to taste. "Sweet."

"It's sugar. You happy now that you embarrassed your mother and made a big fuss for no reason?" Gordon growls as Casey's angry expression slightly softens.

"I don't like being surprised in my own house," Casey mentions in a lower tone.

"There was no surprise, you knew Richard was coming over to pick up the life insurance policy. I was bragging to him what a great cook Nancy is and he brought her a small packet of sugar that he picked up when he was out of town," Gordon quickly offers his well crafted lie. "We were having a good time until you decided to bust in and act all high and mighty."

"Matthew, why don't I make you some coffee?" Nancy suggests as he continues to lock eyes with Gordon.

"I heard shouting as I came to the door."

"You and Kelly never fight? Or are you both saints?" Gordon challenges with a small hiss.

"We probably do. I was worried about my mother, as I have a right. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Not at all but this…this was nothing. Ask your mother if you don't believe me."

"Matthew, sweetie I'm fine, it was nothing."

"It's not about that," Casey tries to slightly backpedal.

"I'd never do anything to hurt her Matt. She believes that, think it's about time you start believing that also," Gordon growls as he stands down. "I'm going to talk to my client and beg him not to tell others about this mishap so that I soon won't be looking for another job!"

"Gordon…"

"You want her to be happy right? To be looked after and taken care of?"

"Yes but…"

"Not everyone has the same financial situation Matt. I respect that about Richard. Maybe you should too!"

"I didn't mean…" Casey tries again.

"You just better hope that I don't lose my license for good over this!"

Casey watches Gordon take his leave and then looks back at his mother with a perplexed expression. "Mom?"

"Matthew, what are was the meaning of this?" Nancy demands firmly as Casey's expression drops.

"I was worried," Casey replies in haste as he offers a heavy sigh. "Am I not allowed to be worried now?"

"That is sweet Matthew, but I know how to take care of myself. Gordon wants to provide for us and this is his job," Nancy tells him firmly.

"And I get that but it looked…fishy and I have a right to ask."

"You didn't ask very nicely. Why are you back?"

"You sound disappointed," Casey huffs as he takes off his jacket and slings it over a chair end. "I came back to get my phone."

"You shoul…"

"I didn't mean to make a fuss mom but you know I have a right to ask. If its something…I'm the on the hook so I have a right to ask."

"You always make things sound so sordid."

"Kelly said…"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Nancy growls before she backs down and offers a fake smile. "I'm sick of hearing Kelly Severide's name when we are having a discussion just between us. He's not a part of this family."

"Either's Gordon!" Casey argues back. "Kelly told me we've been friends for years. You've known Gordon…a few days?"

"Longer, I met him while in prison. I know him and I trust him and my word should be good enough for both of us. Why must it always come down to a fight?"

"I didn't mean to start a fight."

"Well tensions are high right now and things were doing just fine until you just decided to barge in. I do have my own life Matthew and you have yours. We established those ground rules when I moved in. And if I have to remind you, I am still the parent here."

"I'm an adult and this is still my home. I let you live here as…"

"I know sweetie," Nancy's voice drops to soft manipulative tone. "And you did something so wonderful for me. My hero," she praises as Casey's frown lessens. "And I wanted to do something wonderful for you. I want to help with some payments around here and Gordon wants to help also. Don't you want that?" Nancy offers her manipulative lie.

"Yes but…"

"Okay. I'll make some coffee and…"

"I should apologize," Casey tells her as he pulls away and heads back for the living room; Nancy desperately trying to pull her son back.

"Matthew!" She hisses in vain.

"Gordon I just want to apol…" Casey starts as he rounds the corner, only to see Richard step up with a gun in his hand, now pointed at him. "What is a…why is there a gun in here?"

"Keep your voice down Matthew!"

"You were told to keep your nosey son out of here!" Richard hisses as he aims the gun at Casey. "Now I might have to take care of that on my own!"

"NO!" Nancy shouts as she tries to pull her son back. "You promised you wouldn't hurt him."

"Mom, you knew about this?" Casey looks at his mother in shock.

"Get him out of here!" Richard growls as he glares at Casey in contempt. "Or I'll do it permanently."

"I'm calling the police!" Casey declares as he pulls back and hurries for the phone. Gordon tries to push Nancy out of the way, her body temporarily pushing down on the light and causing it to flicker – the same flicker Severide, who although down at the other end of the block looked up and saw at the same moment.

"Stop him!" Richard shouts as Casey flips on his phone and presses #1.

_"Matt?"_

"KELLY! HELP….ME!" Casey grunts as he's punched in the side by Richard's angry fist. His fist clutches the phone as he falters forward but his fingers inadvertently end the call, his ears missing the panicked cry from his friend now rushing to help. Casey tries to redial as Richard's arms wrap around his chest and jerk him backward.

"Richard! Don't hurt him!" Nancy shouts in anger. "He's injured."

"He's about to get a lot more so for butting into my business!" Richard snaps as he tries to slam Casey into the wall, Gordon hurrying back into the living room to clean up all the mess.

"Mom!" Casey calls out as he puts up his leg and pushes back; ensuring he wasn't slammed into the wall face first.

"Matthew, you should have stayed with Kelly!" Nancy snaps as Casey struggles in Richard's grasp.

"Mom…help me! Call the…police!" Casey grunts as he tries to struggle free. But a few seconds later, Gordon nears them, handing Nancy the bag of loot and offering Casey's tender mid-section a firm blow. Casey's lips utter an angry grunt as his body falters forward.

"Gordon!" Nancy yells as Gordon's fist punches Casey square in the jaw.

"Put this someplace safe!" Gordon barks at Nancy as he turns and heads back to Casey's struggling frame.

"Gordon!" Nancy calls out as she hurries to the front door and looks out the window.

"What?" Gordon growls as he punches Casey in the stomach once more; Casey's strength rapidly waning and his mind knowing he was losing the fight.

"Kelly Severide is back!"

_Kelly! _Casey's mind shouts in relief as he knows Kelly would at least call the police and help free him.

"Nancy, hide the damn money, I'll take care of Matty."

"Mom! Help…me!" Casey grunts as his Gordon tries to punch him in the jaw.

"Just don't hit him in the head!" Nancy warns them sternly; Casey's heart sinking as hearing his mother's shocking request.

"Mom!" Casey yells in hurt anger as he tries to pull free once more but is unable.

"Put him out of our misery!" Richard demands as Gordon nears; Nancy hurrying up the stairs to hide the money, not interested in helping free her son.

"Matt!" Severide's firm fist pounds on the bolted front door. "Open the door Matt!"

"KEL…" Casey tries only to be winded from another blow to the stomach.

Driven on by pure emotional panic and rage and not needing much more of an invitation and not calling the police first as he should have, Severide's frame slams into the front door, busting it open and propelling him inside. Heated anger flares as he sees Casey's trapped and struggling frame being held fast by one strange man and receive another blow – unable to fight back.

"Kelly!" Casey pants as Gordon pulls back from the last punch and tangles with Severide.

Not caring about doing further damage to the injured man struggling in his firm grasp, Richard manages to turn Casey's faltering frame toward the kitchen door, slamming him into the edge and temporarily dazing him. The soft blow to the head wasn't directly to his fresh head wound but it was enough to take him down a notch and his eyes instantly water.

"Ke-lly!" Casey grunts in pain.

"Matt!" Severide growls as he tries to pull himself free of Gordon's grasp.

"I'll take care of this one!" Richard hisses as he offers one more punch to Casey's weakening frame, taking him to his knees and forcing Severide's hatred to surge. But in order to get to Casey, he had to first take care of Gordon and that wasn't going to be easy.

"Stay down!" Richard orders as Casey tries to fight back.

"No," Casey huffs as he tries to pull away from Richard. Richard grabs a handful of sweater and yanks; forcing Casey's footing to falter and Richard to pounce.

But unlike Casey who was just fighting back to defend himself, Richard was further encouraged to fight harder by the fact that he didn't want to go back to jail – at any cost. Another blow to Casey's tender and recovering side forces him to falter and Richard to gain the upper hand.

"Now…I'll teach you a real lesson not to interfere!" Richard snaps as grabs the roll of duct tape from the counter.

Casey's lips utter a painful cry as he's slammed bent over the table, his wrists pulled behind his back and crudely tied with duct tape, rendering his arms useless. "KEL…mmmph!" Is all he can call out before Richard slaps a piece of the heavy tape over his lips and then starts to drag him toward the back door.

"Matt!" Severide calls out just as he's tackled to the floor by Gordon's large frame; desperate to get free as he watches Casey's captive and flailing frame being dragged closer toward the back door.

"Matt!" Severide yells as he watches Richard pull Casey out the back door and finally out of view.

"Oh settle down!" Richard snarls as Casey tries to pull himself free.

"MMMMMPH!" He tries to yell as Richard merely snickers.

"No one around here coming to your aide. You should have kept your damn nose to yourself! Now it will COST YOU!" Richard yells as they near his car.

But not wanting to be taken anywhere against his will, Casey finally gets a chance to kick at Richard. Richard's lips utter an angry growl as he staggers back and Casey is allowed to pull away and try to run toward the neighbours.

"HEY! Get back here!" Richard shouts as he runs after Casey, jumping onto his back and forcing him to painfully slam onto the harsh cement, scuffing his face but thankfully not doing any further damage to his vulnerable head wound. "That…." Richard huffs as he punches Casey in the side.

"Mmmmph!" Casey offers a muffled groan.

"Will cost you," Richard snarls as he grabs the back of Casey's sweater by the neck and literally drags him back toward the car.

"MMMMPH!" Casey tries once more, his legs trying to kick out in a vain attempt to keep himself from being kidnapped.

Richard lips merely offer a lock mocking laugh as he gives Casey's throbbing mid-section one last stiff blow; Casey sliding to the ground with no fight left.

"You need to watch more crime shows Matt," Richard snickers as he grabs the roll of tape from his pocket and binds Casey's ankles. "The little goody goody always buys it," he finishes with an angry hiss as he opens the back door, shoves Casey's bound frame onto the back seat, puts the seatbelt around his waist and then slams the door shut. "ALWAYS!" Richard yells as he gets into the front seat and starts up the car.

_KELLY! HELP ME!_ Casey's mind yells in vain as he tries to thrash about in the back seat. But with his entire frame trying to move past the intense throbbing from his head and chest; his struggles are quite lame and he's forced to just slump back down onto the backseat in defeat. Now he could only pray that somehow he'd be rescued before his life really was over for simply being in the wrong place at the wrong time trying to do the right thing. _KELLY! HELP ME!_

"The police…are on there…way…" Severide offers a bluff, knowing that he stupidly didn't call for backup but instead charged in and help wasn't on its way.

"I don't care…" Gordon growls as they continue to fight. "Richard will be long gone…with Matty!"

Severide's lips automatically twist into an angry snarl at Gordon's words; his mind yelling at him to try to somehow get the upper hand. But much like Richard, Gordon too had a bigger incentive to fight harder – no more jail time. Severide was in his way of escape and that didn't bode well for the angry firefighter.

Gordon's thick fist slams into Severide's side as they both roll around on the floor. Severide's elbow snaps up, clipping Gordon in the jaw and forcing his head backward. Severide rolls to the left and tries to get to his knees. But that plan is rendered moot as Gordon twists himself around, grabs the bottom of Severide's boot and yanks.

"Ahhh!" Severide grunts as he slams back onto his knees. In his mind, he hears Casey trying to call out to him for help and panic courses through his entire frame as he tries to twist himself around to get away from Gordon and stop Casey from being kidnapped. If Richard did succeed in taking Casey away, where would he take him? Would he kill him? Even if he just beat him up he knows that Casey's wounds were still healing and he could be dealt a major setback.

"Matt!" Severide yells out as Gordon tries to pounce once more. "Let…go!" Severide growls as he manages to kick Gordon in the side and finally free himself. He gets back to his knees, grabs Gordon by the front of his shirt and punches him in the jaw. "That's…for Matt!" Severide states angrily as he prepares to punch Gordon again and possibly take him out of the game for good.

However, what he fails to realize is that there was another person in the house, another person not about to come to his aid.

"Where did he ta…" is all Severide manages before a swift blow to the back of his head sends his body flailing forward, slamming onto the hardwood – unconscious.

"I never liked him," Nancy hisses as she drops the small pipe and kneels down at Gordon's side. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah fine. Where's the money?"

"Hidden. Where's Matthew?"

"Richard took him."

"What? Gordon you promised that…"

"He's going to be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes he said he's just going to drive around with him and then leave him somewhere and then take off," Gordon groans as he slowly stands up, Nancy standing up with him.

"What happens now?" Nancy asks in haste. "Matthew will call the police."

"I'll get rid of all the evidence. To anyone looking, my business appears legit and they'd have to find Richard and make him talk to give us all up and we both know he's not about to do that. Matt doesn't even know Richard's last name."

"I can't go back to jail!"

"None of us want that so trust me, it won't happen," Gordon reminds her with a small growl. "I'll take the money and put it into the safety deposit box under the other name; we both have the key and half is yours. But wait a few days before you do anything."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes. This will work. Tonight was just a minor hiccup."

"What about my son? I need to stay in this house."

"Matthew will come back, we'll both say we were tricked by Richard and tried to find him but were unable and then you just work that manipulative charming guilt on him and everything will be okay. But we need some extra insurance."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning when your son does get back we are going to start him on a daily dose of strong pain killers that will hinder his memory's recovery or stop it altogether."

"What?"

"It won't give him brain damage but it might mean he won't remember the past for good! A fresh start for us all," Gordon offers with small sneer. "You want that right? A new start as a new family?"

"I do. But I don't want Matthew to suffer permanent brain damage."

"Hey it's his fault for having a risky profession! Trust me, it will be fine. I want what's best for him also," Gordon easily lies.

"So now what do we do with _him_?" Nancy asks in disdain as they both hover over Severide's unconscious form. "I am tired of him always meddling in Matthew's life and our affairs. I want him away from Matthew! He's a bad influence."

"I'll take care of him," Gordon looks down with a sneer. "For good."

"Just make it look like an accident!" Nancy growls as Gordon pulls away and heads into the kitchen. Nancy hears the back door open, silence and then watches as Gordon reappears with some rope.

"Last time he meddles in anyone's affairs," Gordon hisses as he tightly ties Severide's wrists together behind his back and then stands back up. "I'll be back later," he kisses Nancy on the cheek before he slings Severide's unconscious frame over his shoulder and carries him outside toward his car.

"Firefighters can be careless too you know," Gordon mutters with a small snicker, as he dumps Severide's unconscious frame into the trunk, slams the lid closed and peels away into the night. "Especially around fire."

* * *

**A/N: **Ah you knew danger was coming right? Anyone got any nails left? muwhahahaha Casey's been kidnapped! Severide's about to meet his end! Nancy doesn't care! But who will come to their rescue? The police weren't called! Would love your thoughts as always so please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	10. Racing the Clock

**Title: Stranger in my House  
****Chapter 10 – Racing the Clock**

* * *

"Just couldn't keep your damn nose to yourself!" Richard hisses in anger.

Casey's mind swirls with panicked agitation as he tries in vain to get the tape around his bound wrists to loosen a bit further. His head starts to throb from all the excitement and he slumps back down onto the musty back seat. Small beads of sweat slowly escape his damp hairline, sliding down his furrowed brow only to be batted back into the air by his eyelashes.

His mind flashes him images of his mother telling Gordon…not to let him rather not to hurt him further before she took the money and disappeared upstairs. Then Severide arrived to try to help rescue Casey from their evil clutches. _Damn where's Kelly…I sure hope he's okay. _Kelly came to my rescue…but…my mother…damn my mother did nothing to help me escape. Maybe she helped Kelly get away from Gordon? She told Gordon not to hurt me further. Is she in on this? No…no this can't be. She wouldn't have approved of Richard kidnapping me like this or to…was that really a drug deal? I can't believe it…I have to get away. But to where? I don't even know there the hell I am!

"Mmmmph!" Casey grumbles as he tries once again to at least get himself twisted onto his side to see where they were going. Course it wouldn't do much good as he didn't even recognize the way to work or his own neighbourhood. _Where the hell am I going? _"Mmmmph!"

"Ah pipe down back there!" Richard growls as he continues on into the night.

_Stall for time…do something! You're not a quitter! _Casey's mind commands as he tries to twist his body, kicking the back of the front seat with his bound ankles.

"I'm warning you!"

_Don't give up! _

"Okay that's it!" Richard shouts as he slams on the brakes, the car suddenly veering to the shoulder and coming to a very rough stop. Casey can only offer a grunt as the seatbelt jerks him forward and his lips grunting under the tape gag from the pain from the seatbelt before slamming back into his original position against the back seats. "Listen and listen good!" Richard snaps as Casey's weary eyes lift and then widen as Richard pulls his gun and aims it at him. "I want no more trouble or the next stop I'm going to make is pulling over and dumping your body in a ditch after I put one of these into your skull. GOT IT?"

Casey narrows his eyes in defiant contempt, earning a small curse from his captor who glowers back.

"You know they say ignorance is bliss for a damn good REASON!" Richard yells once more before he puts the gun away and then turns back to Casey. "Right now you can play ignorant and extend your miserable life a bit longer or you can continue to be defiant and I'll put you out of my misery RIGHT NOW! So lie still and shut up," Richard hisses as he turns back and starts the car moving again, slowly pulling back into traffic and continuing on toward his intended destination.

He glances down at the gun and then back up into the rear view mirror at his prisoner who had gone quiet for the time being; his lips slowly twisting upward into a small sneer. Of course he had no intention of letting the little troublemaker live, he was already asking too many questions and this was only the first deal. _Accidents happen all the time, _Richard's mind smiles evilly as he continues on a road heading further out of the city's core – into the darkness.

Casey finally manages to get himself flipped over onto his side, his head pounding heavily, his back and brow – damp and his chest still heaving. The seatbelt was pressing down on a tender spot on his mid-section but he didn't dare make a fuss to Richard as he believes Richard's threat to be real.

_But where the hell is he taking me? _Casey's mind wonders as his eyes squint upward, peering out the window as a few overhead street lights pass before longer stretches of darkness. _Was my mother really involved in all this? Would she sell me out like that? I got her released from jail? This…this can't be. She has to have been used, _his mind laments as he offers a small grunt.

"Is that a peep?" Richard barks as Casey's head slumps back down.

His fingers continue to search the crack in the seats for something…anything he can use to try to cut the tape free and get himself away from his kidnapper. _What's he going to do with me?_

"You know you should be more worried about your friend…the other nosey firefighter."

_Kelly? What? What's going on?_

"Yeah boy he tangled with Gordon. That was a very stupid thing to do. Hope you two weren't…you know close or anything. Course maybe you two won't mind meeting in hell…you know since you both don't mind being around FIRE!"

_KELLY!_

XXXXXXXX

_Ahhh oh what the hell…_Severide's mind grunts as his body jerks in response to a bump that jolts him back to reality. His mind flashes images of himself hearing Casey's voice…seeing the light flicker…busting into Casey's home…seeing Casey being attacked…joining the fight…Casey being kidnapped and then…darkness. _Was I hit…what the…where am…I…._

Severide quickly surmises his dismal situation as he's unable to bring his wrists in front; them being tied tightly behind his back with rope. A piece of tape over his mouth keeps him from calling out for help. But call to who? And where…where the hell am I? his mind asks before it stops, his nose picking up the distinct smell of sweet grease and gasoline. _Ah damn I'm in the truck of a car. Is it mine?_ he inwardly groans as he tries to shift his aching frame to a better position.

But upon finding none, he slumps back down and emits a low growl under the tape gag. _Who hit me? Was it Nancy? Or did that other guy come back and do it? And where's Matt? Damn he better be okay! _He quickly curses the fact that he didn't call for backup but allowed his emotions toward Casey to dictate his actions and allowing him to rush into a tense situation without backup. _Oh why the hell didn't I call for backup! Stupid! _He growls once more. But he tells himself he can't waste time pondering something that didn't happen and focus on trying to get himself free. Once that trunk opens he knows Gordon will be there offering him a quick solution – death. His hands fumble for anything under him, his mind trying to recall if he kept any stray tools he could use to help him escape. Nothing. _This is not good._

He had heard his phone ringing earlier and told himself it was probably Shay. Course it could have been Casey trying to call for help and if that were the case his guilt would consume him. How could he help his helpless best friend when he couldn't even help himself? Maybe Shay would be worried enough to come looking. _She is kinda paranoid. _But if she came to Casey's what would she find? Nancy? What kind of lies would she offer?

_If this is my car…okay I need a tool…think….think damn it! _Severide's brain finally remembers where he left a small tool…maybe just maybe he could reach it and…_just…damn where did I leave it…_he grunts once more before he slumps back in angry frustration. He pushes past some throbbing in his head, reminding himself that Casey's life depended on him getting free. _Matt needs you…don't give up! _

He feels the car starting to slow before it makes a sharp right turn and then…_what the hell…gravel? Where on earth are we? _His mind panics with the thought of a grisly death; his actions halting for a few seconds. But another few seconds later he tells himself to get moving and starts to slowly feel his way in the darkness, closing his eyes and visualizing the inner space of his trunk.

But just as he thinks he's found something, his concentration is momentarily broken by the sound of…_a train crossing? That's a train signal? Where am I? There are no trains…damn I'm not in the city anymore! Okay focus and find the tool…get free and then get Casey!_

_I know where it is! _His brain finally exclaims as he pushes himself into the upper right corner; pushing his body as far as it will go until his fingers finally rest upon something cold with a pointed tip. _YES! I found it! This is my car._

But fate wasn't going to lend the well-intentioned fire fighter a helping hand in any way as the car hits another bump, his body jerks and the small tool is dislodged. _NO! Ah damn, what's he doing to my car! _But there wasn't time to panic; the welfare of the classic automobile coming in second to his own future welfare and that of his best friend – who was also a helpless prisoner in the clutches of a vengeful criminal.

_Okay hold onto it this time! _Severide's mind yells as his fingers finally secure the small tool. He tries to maneuver the tool in his palms so that he had some leverage to try to at least pick at the rope keeping his wrists tightly restrained. _Find the knot…pick at the knot! Oh why the hell didn't he use tape! _

Just as he manages to get the tip of the small tool into the thick body of the rope knot, his heart rate soars as the car starts to really slow. _Oh damn…not good….not good…where here already…but where's here?_

The car finally stops; Severide's ears picking up a curse from the front seat, his whole body instinctively jerking as the front door is slammed shut and angry footsteps are heard approaching the trunk. _Okay…now what…can I kick this guy or will he have a gun? Either way…if I don't chance it…I'm probably dead! And if I'm dead what happens to Casey?_

_MATT!_

XXXXXXXX

After trying in vain to free himself, Casey slumps back down, his chest aching from the hard metal square of the seatbelt packet pressing mercilessly down into his soft flesh. The car finally slows, forcing his agitation and panic to surge. _Where am I? What's he going to do? Is he really going to kill me?_

"We're here…" Richard mumbles as he stops the car and then gets out, slowly heading around to the back and pulling the door open, this time at Casey's head and forcing Casey's neck to strain as he looks upward. "You better continue to behave OR ELSE!" Richard shouts as he reaches in and undoes the buckle around Casey's waist; Casey's brain instantly feeling the pressure removed and his lips trying to utter a small hiss of relief.

Richard's hands grab Casey by the shoulders and drag him out; his bound ankles falling to the ground as his eyes frantically try to focus and look around. _Where the hell…am I? _He wonders in frightful panic as he looks at the dark but bleak landscape.

"This place is closed so don't be getting any ideas!" Richard growls as he bends down and lifts Casey's lightly struggling frame, hoisting him over his shoulder and then carrying him toward the small end unit of the defunct motel. Casey strains his head to see they were around the back, facing – literally nothing, the highway behind him a good distance away. A few security lights dotted the area around him but otherwise there was literally nothing. _I'm really trapped!_

Richard kicks in the door, flips on the light, carries Casey's bound frame toward one of the small double beds and lets him fall; Casey's frame landing on the somewhat soft surface with a grunt. As soon as his frame interacts with the musty bedspread, his nose takes in a plume of dust and his lungs instantly constrict, forcing him to cough violently under the thick tape gag and his eyes to water.

"That gag stays on so if you choke it's your own damn fault!" Richard hisses as he glares at Casey's perplexed expression. "Settle down and you'll be fine!"

Casey rolls onto his back, not caring about the pressure from the weight of his frame on his bound wrists, telling himself it was better than breathing in dust and mold; something he's not sure he's allergic to but still not wanting to take a chance with. _Now what? _He ponders as he watches Richard heading for the door to exit. _He's going to leave me here? Better than killing me, but…_

But his hopes sink as he watches Richard close the door and then turn back to him with a narrowed gaze.

"You don't mind if I smoke do you?" Richard lightly growls as he eases himself down onto the end of the bed Casey was lying on. Casey narrows his eyes but merely ends up earning himself another warning curse from Richard and so tries to pull himself away as much as possible. "Stay put!" Richard huffs as he grabs the end of Casey's shoes and pulls his bound ankles back down the bed – forcing a few more dust bunnies to swirl and his lungs to constrict once more.

Casey's eyes watch as Richard pulls out a cigarette in brown wrapping and frowns as his brain struggles to recall…_ a memory? Do I smoke…no I…I don't smoke. I never saw…wait…what? _His brain flashes an image of himself with…_Kelly? Kelly smokes? No wait he…_Casey's mind struggles as he sees another flash…himself walking up to Severide as Severide sits on the front of a fire truck…smoking…something…a cigar? But…we smoke…cigars…at work? No not me….just Kelly. But suddenly he sees angry faces and himself looking…sad? _What happened? Why was he smoking and I was…was I angry with him? Did we just fight? Chief Boden says we have fought but always made up and then…damn I wish I could remember everything._

"You're quiet now," Richard's low voice taunts as he slowly turns around and looks at Casey with a narrowed gaze. "Accepted your fate have you?"

Casey feels himself inadvertently swallow and shrink back as Richard takes another drag and then lets it out close to Casey's face, forcing his eyes to slightly water and his throat constrict once more.

"Just let me finish this and then I'll be right with you," Richard pulls back, allowing Casey's nose to take in as fresh a breath as allowed in the dingy motel room. "Accidents happen all the time in your line of work right Matt?"

_Accidents? What accident? What is he….oh damn not good…_he grunts as he tries to roll away.

"Uh ah now…not so fast," Richard mocks as he grabs a hold of Casey's feet and holds him in place, hindering his attempts to pull free. "Fire fighters die all the time in the line of duty don't they? At least…that's what Gordon tells me. Course that could be your friend's fate," Richard states in a low evil tone as he turns around with a serious expression. "Yours…" he pauses as he pulls his gun and aims it at Casey, who once again swallows and widens his eyes in fearful wonder, "might be a lot simpler and faster. Quick and painless…only way to go right?"

_KELLY! HELP ME!_

XXXXXXXX

"Hey tough guy," Gordon glares down at Severide with a wide grin. "Don't look so tough now do you?"

Severide looks up with a narrowed gaze, his mind already made up to let Gordon help him out of the trunk and then try to kick, head butt…do whatever he had to just get away; he'd worry about freeing himself later.

"Could just cap you right now," Gordon pulls his gun and points it down at Severide, who's squirming quickly ceases. "Better."

Severide can only offer an angry grunt into the tape gag as Gordon grabs his arm and gives it a rough jerk, forcing him to curse heavily. But he uses his legs to help him get out of the trunk, pushing upward at the same time Gordon pulls, and making both of them stumble and crash to the ground in an jumble of arms and legs. Severide tries to roll away, wanting to get away from Gordon as fast as possible.

But with his wrists tightly bound behind his back, it was a moot point.

"Now where do you think you're going?" Gordon snickers as he meanly kicks Severide in the stomach and then fires off a shot that narrowly misses his face, forcing Severide to pull back and look up with a narrowed gaze. "I'm in charge here NOT YOU! Do you get that tough guy? YOU DIE TONIGHT!" Gordon shouts as he shoves the gun into Severide's dirty cheek and cocks the trigger. "Beg me!" Gordon growls as he rips the tape from Severide's mouth.

"Ne…ver," Severide slightly wheeze from the kick.

"BEG ME for your worthless life!"

"Go to hell," Severide hisses back.

"You first!" Gordon huffs as pulls back, grabs Severide's arm and roughly jerks him upright, Severide's brain commanding his eyes to quickly refocus and get his bearings.

He quickly surmises they are on the outskirts of the city, away from prying eyes or anyone that might be in the area to come to the aide of the captive firefighter. Not caring about sustaining anymore physical injury, Severide jerks his arm back, Gordon turning at the exact moment Severide's head slams forward.

"Ahh…damn," Gordon growls as Severide turns and bolts in the direction of the highway. Gordon fires off a shot, grazing Severide's arm and forcing his lips to cry out as he stumbles to his knees! "You're a real pain in the ass you know that!"

"So…I've been told…ahh…" Severide growls as Gordon's hand clamps down on his wounded arm and squeezes, forcing Severide's eyes to momentarily shut as Gordon drags him toward a small shack. "Where's Matt? Where did your loser friend take him?"

"Got a real mouth you!" Gordon hisses as he turns and suddenly punches Severide in the jaw. "SHUT UP!"

Severide gives his head a small shack but knows he's not about to do as he's told. So just as they near the shack he fakes a stumble, causing Gordon to momentarily falter and Gordon's grasp on him to loosen; allowing Severide to once again jerk himself free. Severide's leg comes up, clipping Gordon in the back of the knees and pushing him forward. But the kick isn't forceful enough and Gordon is able to counter, spin around and grab a handful of the back of Severide's jacket – jerking it forward and making Severide fall backward.

"Now you are getting on my very last nerve!" Gordon shouts as he punches Severide hard in the stomach, forcing him to falter forward. Gordon shoves the gun into his jacket, puts both hands on Severide's floundering frame and starts to drag him toward the small shack.

"HELP….ME!" Severide calls out with a hoarse voice as he tries to pull himself free. But without use the use of his hands, it was a losing battle and within seconds, he's flung into the belly of the small utility shack, landing in the darkened corner with a painful thud.

"No one around sport I already SAID THAT!" Gordon shouts as he pulls his gun. He fires off a shot, once again just missing Severide and forcing him to drop back down to the floor. Gordon pulls out a small squirt bottle and starts to squirt some liquid the floor; Severide's nose instantly picking up the pungent smell of gasoline.

_Oh god he intends to burn me alive! _Severide's mind races in a panic.

"You light that and they get you for murder one!" Severide shouts as Gordon stops and smiles.

Gordon pulls out a half burnt cigarette and dangles it in the air. "It's good to have friends in low places," he smirks as he merely drops the butt on the ground and backs up. "You know firemen should know better…gasoline…cigarettes…yup they are all pretty flammable."

"They'…"

"The rope off your hands will burn and all they'll find is your worthless hide a nice shade of…well black," Gordon huffs as he pulls his lighter and holds it up. "Accidents happen all the time Lieutenant Severide. I guess today was your unlucky day."

But just before he can light the flame, the distinct sound of gravel spray under tires coming to a sudden stop is heard, forcing Gordon to turn and narrow his gaze and Severide to lift his head in relief.

"Damn it!" Gordon curses as he turns back, lights the flame and then drops the lighter.

"NO!" Severide shouts in fear as the small wooden door is slammed shut, sealing him inside with the growing inferno. "Oh damn not good….HELP ME!" Severide shouts as he pushes past any thought of painful slivers, grabs the back wooden wall and tries to stand up. "SOMEONE…HELP ME!"

He thinks he hears another shot over the fire but tells himself to line up the door and charge, worry about putting out any flames later. And being shot was better than being burned alive. _JUST GO FOR IT RIGHT NOW! YOU'RE OUT OF TIME! _Just before he takes a deep breath to charge the small window overhead is busted open and a voice of salvation is heard.

"Kelly, hold on!"

"Chief. Thank god! HURRY!" Severide shouts as he hears the small door being open; Boden having to vent the small shack or else watch the hungry flames consume his lieutenant. Severide doesn't wait for the call; as soon as the door is open, he charges.

"Kelly…I got you!" Boden exclaims as he rushes in to put out the small lick of flames that had attached itself to Severide's jean leg as he charged; his body slamming onto the hard ground a few feet from the shack. Boden puts out the flames on Severide's leg and then drags him to safety as the small wooden shack burns a few meters away.

"Good…timing," Severide offers a bit breathlessly as his head slumps down onto the ground and he takes a deep breath.

"Would have been here sooner but was stopped by a damn train," he grumbles; Severide remembering the sound of the train signal and once again cursing it's poor timing. "You okay?"

"I gotta help Matt," Kelly states in a panic as he tries to sit up.

"What?"

"Chief…"

"Okay I'll have you free in a second."

"Where's Gordon?"

"Back there," Boden grumbles as he works to undo the knots keeping Severide captive. "Kelly…what's going on? Shay called in a panic and said she didn't get a hold of you or Matt. Tried Matt but his phone disconnected and all she heard was cursing and shouting. Told me to go over to Casey's. When I get there, I see you being put into the trunk of your car and some guy with a gun getting into the front seat."

"Well I'm glad her paranoia for once paid off. Did you call for backup?" Severide asks as he pulls his wrists in front and gently rubs the skin.

"Antonio's on hi…" is all Boden manages before both of them hear the rumble of Severide's car and frantically stand up; seconds later, Severide's car peeling away, leaving a spray of gravel in it's wake.

"We can't let him escape!"

Boden quickly pulls his phone and tells Antonio he has Kelly but that he needs to stop the guy getting away in Severide's car.

"You were shot?" Boden asks in immediate haste as Kelly's fingers come away with a fresh smattering of blood and his face winces.

"Just a graze. We have to get to Matt."

"Where is he? Kelly what's going on?"

"Matt was kidnapped by…ah damn I never got a last name. Richard…he's a friend of Gordon Reynolds, Nancy Casey's new criminal boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Boden asks as they head toward Boden's truck; Boden having called the local fire department to come and contain the small but dangerous fire burning behind them.

"Long story Chief but we have to get to Matt before Richard kills him."

"What? What the hell did you two stumble into?" Boden asks gravely as Severide looks over with a heavy frown.

"A deal with the devil."

XXXXXXXX

Casey's mind races with panicked thoughts as he thinks of Kelly being caught and trapped in a fire and being burned alive; he couldn't imagine a more horrifying way to go. _No that won't happen…you just need to concentrate on getting free…but how? _

Offering a small grumble and telling himself to suck it up and push past the intake of the dusty particles, Casey slowly rolls onto his back and continues to try to pick away at the tape holding his wrists captive; the tape that had started to loosen.

Richard had finally tired of toying with his helpless captive for a few moments and had wandered outside to finish the rest of his cigarette, leaving the door open so that Casey could get a few breaths of fresh air while he waited for his fate to be delivered – at least that's the reasoning Richard used. But Casey wasn't about to just wait for himself to be killed.

_At least if I can get my wrists free…_Casey grunts as he strains against the tape, pulling his wrists in opposite directions and telling himself the pounding in his head could be fixed by a Tylenol…his life couldn't be returned if taken. _Ah…damn…_he huffs as he slumps back in sweaty defeat.

He continues to pull for a few more minutes, his sweaty wrists finally finding some give, signaling to his brain there was indeed hope for his release. _Get free…call Kelly…get free…call Kelly…get free…._his mind chants over and over, his lips trying to hold back angry grunts under the tape so as not to bring Richard back into the room faster than necessary.

Once he did pop his head into the room, Casey's actions quickly subsiding and Richard tossing out the 'are you behaving' comment in a mocking tone and then returning to his previous actions; not worried about the restrained fire fighter in the least.

_Keep going…almost free…_Casey's mind urges as the tape finally starts to pull and give. But just as his wrists spring free, Richard turns back into the room and narrows his gaze.

"Damn boy you just don't learn do you?" He hisses as he rushes toward Casey in an attempt to recapture his wrists behind his back. "Guess I'll just have to make sure I….hold still!" Richard barks as Casey refuses to allow himself be recaptured. His fist balls and punches Richard in the face, forcing his head to snap back and Casey's body to roll back onto his back. Despite his ankles being bound, he brings up his knees and pushes forward with his legs, catching Richard in the stomach and sending him careening into the small table behind him. Casey rips the tape from his mouth and then rolls off the bed, his fingers frantically pulling at the tape keeping his ankles bound as his lungs gasp for air. Richard's hands grab Casey under his armpits and yank upward, forcing his back to connect oddly with the edge of the bed and his lips to utter an angry grunt.

Casey's legs try to kick out, his body trying to struggle and keep himself from being further restrained. His fingers grab the table, clawing at the small lamp as Richard tries to get him back onto the bed.

"You…will pay…for this," Richard growls angrily as he punches Casey in the back just as Casey's fingers close around the base of the lamp.

"Ahhhhh," Casey utters with a painful gasp. But he summons his strength and tosses his hand back, making the top of the lamp connect with Richard's face. Richard's lips utter the next angry gasp as his hands let go of Casey's armpits and he crashes back down onto the floor, his chest gasping for air. _Breathe later…get free NOW! _His brain yells as he flips the lamp base around in his grasp and strikes out at Richard just as Richard lunges.

The dusty but heavy base fulfills its task, clipping Richard in the temple and forcing him back down to the bed – temporarily dazed. Casey wastes not one precious second as his fingers yank at the tape around his ankles, finally pulling it free. _YOU'RE FREE! NOW RUN! MOVE! GET THE HELL OUTTA THERE! NOW! MOVE NOW!_

Casey pushes himself up from the dusty floor of the deserted motel and bolts for the door.

"Oh no you don't!" Richard yells as he charges Casey. Just as Casey's about to clear the door, he hears something clatter to the floor and looks at his phone. _You need that to call Kelly! _He bends down at the same time Richard charges, forcing the large frame to slam into the door and once again temporarily wind his attacker, Richard's gasping frame sagging to the floor as he tries to catch his breath.

_Call Kelly….call him NOW!_

Casey doesn't wait to see if Richard recovers or waste time trying to find keys to Richards's car. He hears a car in the distance, tells himself that's the road and he could find help there and to just RUN. He rounds the front of the deserted motel but sees only darkness and feels his heart sink.

"Where the hell's the damn road!"

XXXXXXXX

"Kelly wh…"

"Hold on Chief it's Matt," Severide states excitedly as he answers his phone. "Matt. Thank go…"

_"Kelly…help me…" Casey wheezes heavily on the other end._

"Where are you?"

_"I don't know! But you have…to find me and Kelly you have hurry…Richard's coming!"_

_"I'LL KILL YOU!"_

"MATT!" Severide shouts just as the line goes dead. "Ah damn it not again!"

"Where's Matt?" Boden asks in haste as Kelly looks at him with a panicked expression as they hurry toward Boden's truck.

"That's just it Chief…I don't know…and neither does Matt."

* * *

**A/N:** muwhahaha Okay so you know both boys wouldn't die right? but I do like to toy with them a bit hehe (evil grin) hope you liked their escapes but now Matt's on the run…where is he going? Even he doesn't know where he is but Richard is still coming! Where's Gordon and can Kelly get to Matt before Richard does? And where did Nancy end up? how do you like Boden's help in this now? Would love your thoughts so please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	11. Frantic!

**Title: Stranger in my House  
****Chapter 11 – Frantic!**

* * *

_"Where are you?"_

"I don't know! But hurry…Richard's coming!"

"I'LL GET YOU!"

Casey's heart starts to slightly ache and his body wants nothing more than to just find a comfortable place to lie down and sleep for as long as permitted. But as he races toward the wooded area, hearing Richard's threats behind him, he knows that's the last thing he can think about right now. He hears the phone ringing and fumbles with the lighted keys as his feet stumble in the dark.

_"Matt!"_

"Kelly! I'm...on the run," Casey pants as his eyes dart toward the distinct city glow in the distance.

_"What kind of area are you in right now?"_

"The…woods…ah damn…" Casey grunts as he slightly stumbles. His side starts to ache; his left hand instantly wrapping around it as his right hand keeps the phone close to his ear. "Trying…to get to the…highway. Richard's…behind me."

_"Highway…what highway? What's close by?"_

"Closed…motel…Kelly!"

_"Matt do you hav…Matt!"_

"Kelly…." Casey pants as he veers to the left just as a shot rings out overhead.

_"Matt!"_

"Damn Kelly he's shooting at me! Hurry!"

XXXXXXXX

"Where is he?" Boden asks in haste.

"Some closed hotel off the highway. Damn that could be anywhere Chief," Severide growls as he looks out the window. At this point he doesn't care about the status of his car that Antonio was still trying to chase down; the fact that Richard was firing at Casey made his stomach tighten to a sickening degree. "If Matt gets shot…"

"We'll find him in time."

"Chief he doesn't even know where he is!" Severide lightly shouts before he sinks back into his chair and looks out the window. "Sorry."

"I'm just as worried but losing our cool isn't going to help Matt. Try to get him back. Keep him talking. He needs to know you're with him and helps on the way."

"Okay," Severide replies with a small whisper as he looks back down at his phone. His mind instantly flashes Matt's face with a look of hurt and panic and the thought of being pursued in the dark without knowing helps on the way. _ I can do this…be strong for Matt…find him…get him to safety._

"No answer…damn it Matt…pick up…pick up!"

XXXXXXXX

"Get…off…." Casey grunts as he rolls to his side on the cold wooded ground, punching Richard in the jaw and sending him stumbling backward into the darkened forest. Casey flips onto his stomach, digs his fingers into the dirt and pulls with every ounce of strength he has left; Richard quickly recovering.

"AHHHH!" Casey calls out as Richard's hands grab his feet and yank him backward. His cold, scuffed fingers try to claw the ground, looking for something…anything he can use as a weapon to help him get the upper hand. He finds it. His fingers finally latch onto a fist size stone.

"I'm taking care of you once and for all!" Richard shouts as he drops Casey's legs and pulls his gun. Driven on by pure instinctive panic, Casey swirls around onto his knees and lunges; taking Richard to the ground on his butt. He swings his right fist with the stone tucked inside his fingers, hitting Richard in the jaw and forcing him to cry out as his head snaps back. Casey hits him again in the temple, forcing the gun to fly out of his hands in the dark and his large frame to slam backward onto the dark earth.

"Get…up…" Casey commands himself with ragged breaths as he puts his hands to the ground, pushes up with his knees and keeps going. He hears the phone ringing but doesn't take a chance to answer it just yet as he knows he has to put as much space between him and Richard as possible and any tardiness on his part could cost him his very life.

He reaches the edges of the two-laned highway and stops, his lungs heaving for air and his head pounding something fierce. The phone continues to ring, his fingers finally fumbling past the innards of his jacket, pulling the phone and answering almost out of breath.

"Kel…ly."

_"Are you okay?" Severide asks in haste._

"For now."

_"Matt?"_

"Kelly I'm fine. Just a bit…banged up. But I wasn't…shot. I've…reached the…highway…I think," Casey mutters as he frantically looks around then starts to race toward the glow in the distance; the lighted horizon calling to him to seek shelter amongst its many distractions. "Kelly you gotta….help me…." Casey lightly pants as he hurries down the darkened highway.

_"Where is Richard?"_

"We fought and he…he's in the woods…I think damn…Kelly…"

_"Okay don't panic. What's around you?" Severide asks as calmly as he can; thankful that Boden was there as he knows Shay's even mild hysterics would force him to be emotionally flustered and possibly snap and that wouldn't bode well for Matt._

"Woods…bush…I'm in the damn dark!" Casey growls as he hears a curse in the distance. "Richard's coming!"

_"Okay can you…what? Right…Matt can you see the Sears To…it's the tallest building on the horizon. It looks like it has two bright blue spikes at the top."_

"Yes…I see it! I have to get there? Why not a hospital?"

_"Because if Richard doesn't follow you that's probably the first place he'll go. If you're okay get to the Sears Tower. I'll tend to you myself when I find you. Just hurry. Any cars around?"_

"No…wait…hold on…" Casey huffs as he stops and turns around. He spies a set of headlights coming toward him and for a few seconds freezes – his mind showing him Richard pulling up, the window drawn and his body absorbing two bullets before he rolls into a dark ditch only to be found a few days later – dead.

_"Matt?" _

Severide's voice jolts him back to reality, forcing him to hurry a bit further and then wait until the car nears.

"Yes I see one."

_"Okay you gotta get a ride to the Sears Tower. I'll meet you there."_

"What if they won't…hold on…"

He remembers seeing Richard's dark sedan in front of the abandoned motel as he raced past it; this car….is white.

_"Tell him you're an injured fire fighter who needs help."_

"Okay. Hold on the car…is slowing," Matt replies with a somewhat nervous stammer as he waves his arms to slow the car down. The older man behind the steering wheel looks at the disheveled appearance of the younger man before him and lowers his window a crack.

"Please Sir I need some help. I'm an injured fire fighter…my car's…please Sir I need to get to the Sears Tower."

"Sears Tower? Don't you mean a hospital?"

"No I'm fine. I just need to get there. Please. It's urgent," Casey begs in earnest. "I need help."

"Do you have a gun on you?"

"No," Casey replies firmly as he looks back toward the woods. "Please. I just need to get to the Sears Tower. I don't have much money but I can give you what I have. This means my life."

The older man looks at Casey's sincere expression of desperation and hesitates a few seconds longer than Casey would have liked. But his face finally softens and he nods before he unlocks the doors and gestures for Casey to get in.

"Kelly I'm on my way."

_"You safe?"_

"For now."

_"Okay I'll see you soon. Call me when you get there," Severide tells Casey just before the call is disconnected._

"Thank you. I really do appreciate it."

"What happened to your car?" The older man asks as he slowly pulls away. But at the same time Richard had finally recovered, raced back to his car and was on the road; following at a discreet but determined distance from Casey's vehicular salvation.

XXXXXXXX

"That jerk who kidnapped Matt is still out there Chief," Severide mentions with a heavy groan as he tries to settle back in the front seat of Boden's SUV.

"We'll get there in time. Matt's at least with someone who wants to help him," Boden reminds him. "He's smart and resourceful and…"

"Injured!" Severide lightly snaps before he takes a deep breath. "His own mother…damn it. I thought my dad was a piece of work."

"He is," Boden retorts lightly as Severide looks over with a small smirk. "But despite all of Benny's faults he's always had your back and would never sell you out for his own selfish gain. He's kept you out of his business and never put you in harm's way for money. Something to be said for that."

"Yeah," Severide replies under his breath. "When I got that call…Chief…the first time he called from his home and he was calling for help and I looked up and saw…damn I thought he was shot."

"Why was Matt there in the first place?"

"Forgot his damn phone. I know this is worse but had he not gone back…"

"Had he not gone back and they were busted for whatever illegal activities they were doing, Casey would have been arrested along with them as an accessory."

"We gotta get him Chief. That guy Richard…there's no way that guy was just going to drive him around and then dump him somewhere alive."

"We'll get there in time," Boden tries to assure his anxious lieutenant once more. "Kelly?"

"I know Matt is a pretty resilient guy but we talked about all the grief he was taking from his sister on giving his mother a good word at her parole hearing and I know Christie won't say to Matt I told you so but…"

"Casey will beat himself up over this for a bit as you would and then he'll get over it."

"He better not let her stay there when she…damn I forgot about Nancy. I better call Antonio."

But just before Severide can call out his phone buzzes and he's quick to open Casey's text.

_'I think Richard is behind us. I can't see his face but the car looks dark and it's followed us for three turns now.'_

"Ah not good."

"What?" Boden presses.

"Richard's still on Matt's tail…I need…hold on…where are you right now?" Severide texts back.

_'Lakeshore?'_

"Okay he's on lakeshore but damn that's a lot of road. We need to send him somewhere public and safe. Richard can't just open fire on…we need him safe," Severide's voice dies out in a soft whisper.

"Tell him to just keep heading to the Sears Tower. It's well populated at night."

_'Head to Sears Tower. Meet on the north side.'_

_'Okay.'_

Severide's mind pictures Casey's uncertain expression; his mind seeing the soft furrow of Casey's brow, the small pout and then wonder in his blue eyes as he waits for an answer. _Damn his lost face, _Severide grimaces as Boden looks over. "Casey has that expression…"

"Little lost puppy?"

"Knew it wasn't just me," Severide lightly smiles as they head toward the Sears Tower.

"He'll be fine. Matt's a strong guy who…"

"Chief what if he was hit on the head again? What if the fight…if that bastard causes Matt permanent brain damage…"

"You said you never saw him hit Casey in the head."

"But then he was gone…damn I'm worried."

"Little brother will be fine," Boden tosses him an easy smile. "You'll make sure of that…and that's…what Matt's counting on right now."

"Thanks Chief."

XXXXXXXX

Casey listens to the old mans story about his dog as they near the bustling downtown core; his eyes still darting between the side mirror to see if the mysterious car was still following them and the texts from Kelly.

"Can't get to the north side from here. I'm sorry young man, I'm going to drop you right here."

"This is good thank you. Here I don't have much but…" Casey pulls his wallet.

"It's no trouble. I was heading right past here and you look like you have an honest face. You really a fire fighter?"

"Firehouse 51. Stop by sometime."

"I just might do that. Thank you again and safe drive home."

Casey quickly gets out of the car and looks around for the area to cross the busy street. On the ride over he had tried to wipe the bits of blood and dirt off his face. However, as he catches a glimpse of himself in a nearby store window he realizes he's failed – he looks a mess. But his appearance would have to wait, getting to Kelly safe and sound was his only priority.

Casey races toward the crosswalk, pulling his phone and about to call Kelly and tell him where he was. Seconds later, however, Casey stops mid-stride as he looks at the other end of the street to see Richard watching him approach; an angry sneer adorning his face.

"Oh damn!" Casey curses as he quickly spins, presses #1 and then races back to where he was, Richard now in pursuit. "Kelly!"

_"Matt...where are…"_

"I'm across…the street…beside Bud's Fis and…damn!" Casey tells him with a small pant before he hangs up and then turns to face Richard.

_"I'm on my way!" Severide shouts as he hangs up and tells Boden to head around to the other side of the building._

"Damn construction. Chief I'll run from here."

"Ke…" is all Boden manages as the passenger door slams shut and Severide tears off into the modest crowd. "Damn it Kelly," Boden growls as he pulls his truck a sudden stop and pulls his phone to call Antonio for help.

Severide races toward the end of the large structure, reaching the corner and then starting to frantically scan the crowd for any sign of where Matt was waiting. "Damn it where!" He curses as he finally spies the bright neon sign for the diner and heads for the crosswalk. He looks across the street, and then down the quieter side street and finally notices Matt struggling with Richard and suddenly starts to run across the busy lanes of traffic.

A few honks finally divert both Richard's and Casey's gaze toward the determined fire fighter in the crosswalk forcing Richard's fingers around Casey's forearm to tighten.

"Damn this guy just won't quit!" Richard hisses before he grunts in anger.

Casey had used the momentary distraction provided by Severide to kick Richard in the knee, forcing his grasp to loosen and Casey to pull back. Before Richard could fully recover, Severide's solid frame slams into him, taking them both down to the pavement in a jumble of arms and legs. Not about to let Severide get injured any more than he already appeared to be, Casey joins the fight, trying to wrestle away the gun before it goes off.

*bang*

It goes off.

"Matt!" Kelly shouts as Casey jumps back in surprise; the bullet missing him but the sound instantly drawing Boden's attention and those of a few passersby.

Casey's fingers scramble to grab a hold of Severide's jacket, pulling Severide away from Richard's flailing corpse, the gun still in play. Richard manages to free himself of the limb entanglement; pulling back but aiming the gun at both 51 Lieutenants. Boden rounds the corner and stops as Richard turns and sneers at him.

"I am sick of the both of you!"

"Then get lost!" Severide barks back, still on the ground from when Casey pulled him back.

"I'm taking care of business first. Who's first?"

"The police are on their way," Boden tells him in an angry tone. "Drop your weapon."

"Yeah and who's gonna make me? You?" Richard glares at Boden out of the side of his mouth as his eyes and the gun remain fixed on Casey and Severide. "You make a move and they're dead."

"Drop your damn gun," Boden growls once more.

"You can't make me!"

"I can," another voice is heard. "Chicago PD, drop your damn gun!" Antonio orders firmly.

Richard utters a small hiss under his breath as his hand pretends to falter.

"Don't do it Richard. You pull that trigger you're a dead man," Antonio warns.

"So is he," Richard whispers as he lines up Casey in his sights.

*bang*

Casey's body instinctively jerks at the sound of the gunshot; a soft cry of 'no' escapes Severide's lips as he looks up in horror; their eyes locking for a few panicked seconds. But thankfully his friend's frame is still intact and both turn back to see Richard's body fall to the ground, Antonio's bullet meeting its mark.

"Kelly you okay?" Casey asks as he helps Severide slowly stand up; both Boden and Antonio rushing toward them.

"Yeah fine…you?" Severide turns and looks at Casey, his eyes quickly scanning Casey's disheveled appearance. "Damn Matt…" Severide lightly huffs as he pushes past any outward embarrassment and gives Casey a brief hug, pulling back with a heavy frown. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Casey insists.

"Good timing Antonio," Severide turns around to tell Antonio.

"Found your car abandoned and put out an APB on Gordon Reynolds. You two really okay?"

"Fine for now," Severide replies as Casey just stares mutely at Antonio.

"Antonio…" Casey mentions with a small frown. "Your name…I should know it."

"It'll come back. I'm just glad you're both okay after what Chief Boden told me was going on and what you both endured tonight," he gently pats Casey on the back; backup already called. Two uniformed officers pull up, Antonio telling them to tape off the area and call for the coroner.

"Where are you two staying tonight?" Boden asks in concern as they pull aside from Antonio as he gives out instructions to the other officers for the scene.

"We can't go back to your place Matt. Not with Gordon and…"

"My mother. Kelly was my mother really involved in all this?" Casey asks with a strained tone.

"It looks to be that way. I don't know her involvement but if she allowed it to happen…come on let's find someplace around here that's safe and get you cleaned up."

"You both need to get cleaned up and then get some rest. You want to stay with me?" Boden offers.

"Chief enough have already suffered because of all this," Casey starts with a small frown. "I'll just find a nearby hotel or something. No one else is involved in this because of me. No one."

Boden starts to open his mouth to protest, but Severide quickly interjects.

"Don't worry Chief, I won't let him out of my sight. I'll call Shay and tell her to stay with Dawson just until they find Gordon and Antonio talks to Nancy Casey," Severide suggests.

"That okay Antonio?"

"Anywhere away from home would be best for tonight if possible," Antonio agrees. He takes a statement from Casey, then Severide and lastly Boden. "We'll find him. Severide your car is at the police impound. You can pick it up in the morning. You two sure you're really okay?" Antonio asks in conclusion.

"Yeah…we're fine," Casey nods as he turns and looks at Richard's corpse. "I just can't believe all this," Casey's tone turns morose.

"Kelly…"

"Okay, you call us if anything happens," Severide mentions as he gives Boden a firm nod. "Thanks Chief."

"Just get some rest. You've both earned it."

"Come on," Severide suggests as he gently steers Casey toward a waiting cab. Boden watches the two of them get into the belly of the cab, knowing it would be further pointless to argue with either of them to stop by a hospital at this hour. They just need a shower, some patching up and a good night's sleep. But at least he knows that despite all he's endured, tonight Casey would be in the best possible care.

"Okay what can I do to finish this up?" Boden asks Antonio.

"I want to go home Kelly," Casey mentions in a low tone as he looks over at Severide with a heavy frown. "I need a shower and…my own bed…my own clothes…I want to go home."

"You can't. If your mother is there then Antonio should be the one to take care of all this."

"Kelly…"

"I got this covered. Driver…"

Not willing to take Casey back to his place but not really wanting to spend the night in someplace completely foreign either, Severide texts Antonio and then gives the cab driver his apartment address. "It's a bit safer," he tells Casey in a low tone. They finally arrive at Severide's loft apartment, Antonio assuring them that a uniformed officer would be stationed outside the front entrance until Gordon Reynolds was in custody.

"I need….sleep," Severide grumbles as he looks over at a silent Casey.

"Kelly…I was the one who…got my mother…"

"No Matt, don't do this to yourself. You are not to blame for any of this. None of us could have seen what she'd do. Prison…it changes people. She found someone who probably offered her a lot of money for doing hardly anything…she had nothing for fifteen years and she…"

"Sold me out!" Casey shouts as he pulls away in anger. "I was sold out by my own mother! I believed her and…damn I believed she had changed."

"You wanted to see the best, you can't be blamed for that!"

"You could have died tonight and it would have been on my head! Me!"

"Wait a sec…" Severide gently grabs Casey by the arm before he can escape out the door. "Where are you going?"

"To sulk," he huffs as Severide's lips gently smirk. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah me to. I'm tired…you're tired…we both look and feel like hell. Take the shower. You still have clothes here just…let's call it a night and make a new plan to deal with your mother and all this after a few hours of rest."

"Okay," Casey finally resigns after a few seconds of silence.

Severide watches Casey slowly trudge up the stairs and then pulls off his jacket, his lips uttering a small hiss at the cut on his arm. He tosses the jacket aside and then watches as Casey enters the small bedroom and slams the door shut. "Damn it!" Severide grumbles as he hurries up the stairs toward the spare bedroom.

"Matt?" he gently knocks and then pushes the door open. He looks at Casey sitting on the bed with an angry expression.

"After what I did for her," he exhales heavily. "It just…Kelly I don't get it," he looks up with imploring expression; one that literally tears into Severide's heart. "Why wouldn't she just respect what I did for her?"

"The only person she respects or does anything for is herself. You told me about all the men she went through and then how you would ask a question and if you caught her off guard or she didn't like it she'd yell at you and then quickly recant and make up some phony excuse to make you feel sorry for her and then there would be some peace for a bit until it started up again."

"I remember…us fighting."

"She was…"

"No…you and me," Casey states solemnly as Severide feels his heart sink further. "Chief Boden said we fight and then make up but this…I remember this one for some reason. I think someone died and we were both upset. Was that my father's death? You were angry with me. Was it my fault?"

"What brought that on?" Severide gently inquires.

"Richard was smoking what looked like a cigar and I remember you…you were smoking one and we were arguing about something. You looked…angry with me. Did I kill my father?"

_Damn it, _Severide's mind curses a he slumps down onto the end of the bed a few feet from Casey, looking at him in remorse. _Of all the things to remember with some detail – he remembers Andy's death. _"No it had nothing to do with your father. Our friend…Andy Darden had died and we…we both took it hard and a month later we were still at odds and there were some harsh words spoken. You remember the memory you had about falling through the floor and then seeing me asking if you were okay in the fire?"

"That was then?"

"A few days later. It was when I nearly lost you that I realized how pointless our fighting had been. We made a real effort after that to just….be friends. It was strained at first but we got past it. We're okay now. Matt I nearly lost you again tonight and that…no more pointless fights. It was too close and I care too much to lose you to something stupid."

"Okay," Casey nods as he offers Severide a tender smile. "You're the only family I really remember and I'm comforted by that. Speaking of family…think my mom is still at home?"

"If she is, she's coming up with one hell of a manipulation plan to play with you with or offer Antonio."

"Not this time," Casey replies firmly as he slowly stands up. "My head itches."

"Okay…" Severide mentions as he reaches for the pink shower cap. "Use this and then…I'll wash your hair."

"You don't have to."

"Take advantage of the fact Shay's not here. Otherwise…she'd do it," Severide lightly smiles. But just before he can move, Casey's fingers gently move the fabric on his sweatshirt, his lips gasping at the charred spot. "It's nothing."

"Why is it you don't believe me when I say that?"

"Because you're my little brother."

"I am?"

"Yes and you're supposed to listen to me," Severide grins as he slaps Casey on the back. "Now go shower and stop asking questions."

Casey only offers Severide a tired smile and nod before he takes his clean clothes and the shower cap and heads down the hall; Severide following but making a detour toward his bedroom. He gathers his own clothes and then heads back downstairs to use the shower in the spare bathroom.

"Hold still…" Casey grumbles as he tries to clean Severide's arm about half hour later. "I think you need stitches."

"Just put those little butterfly thingy's on it and it'll be fine," Severide tells Casey just as he finishes. "Thanks," Severide mentions about five minutes later as he pulls his tee-shirt on and then gestures for Casey to sit on the chair and put his head back over the sink. "Just don't fuss if I get soap in your eyes."

"You're washing my hair not my face," Casey retorts in haste. Casey tells Severide a bit more about his ordeal with Richard as Severide gently picks out some dirty debris from Casey's hair and then reaches for the shampoo. He starts to gently massage around the healing wound, thankful and relieved beyond belief that the actual wound didn't sustain any further damage as per Casey's retelling. Only rest and time could heal the inner emotional stress from the fight and the kidnapping ordeal but at least his head had survived without further physical damage.

"How does it look?" Casey asks as Severide pauses in his washing.

"It looks…well the swelling has gone down and there is no blood or…the stitches didn't break so that's good. I'm afraid to touch too close but it looks okay," Severide gently shrugs. "After you settle things at home we should go see Dr. Barr and get him to do another scan and confirm for sure that nothing else was damaged in the fight."

"Okay," Casey replies quietly as he looks up in wonder.

"You'll get your memory back. You're already remembering things."

"I'm trying to remember the good stuff," Casey frowns as Severide rinses out the last of the soap and then reaches for a small towel.

"It'll come," he tells him gently as he gently helps Casey sit upright and then carefully towel dries some of the wetter parts. "Do you feel sick at all?"

"No just tired and….agitated. Thinking about my mother's role in all this. I keep hearing her call out to Gordon not to hurt me…I called to her to help me and she told him not to hurt me. She…damn it Kelly my own mother stood there and didn't try to help me."

"Hey man I'm really sorry," Severide offers in remorse. "Come on, we both need rest. Let's talk more in the morning."

The two of them exit the bathroom, making a pact not to tell Shay about the hair washing incident. Severide watches as Casey numbly enters the spare bedroom and literally sinks onto the bed and closes his eyes; asleep within seconds.

"She'll never hurt you again Matt, I promise," Severide offers a whispered vow just as his phone buzzes.

* * *

**A/N:** Ah so a frantic search and tense rescue and one baddie is down…will they find Gordon next and will Matt actually send his mother back to jail? Hope you like the sweet broments when they were reunited! A bit more to come so please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	12. Setting things Straight

**Title: Stranger in my House  
****Chapter 12 – Setting things Straight**

* * *

As expected the night for both Casey and Severide is fraught with nightmares and angry thoughts; both scared at nearly losing the other and angry at the trio who nearly caused it to become a reality. Severide looks over at his clock with an angry growl before he realizes how pointless it is to just linger in bed – thinking. With a heavy sigh he gets up and slowly heads down the hall, hoping that Casey had fared better. He gently peers into the quiet room and can only frown at the empty but rumpled bed before him.

With a small yawn he heads for the stairs to go down. As he slowly descends he notices Casey's frame coming into view, gently slumped over in one of the large easy chairs. He offers his friend a small frown of concern as he nears and wonders if he shouldn't just leave off making coffee until Casey had full awoken. However, that decision is quickly made for him as Casey gently stirs.

"I'm not really asleep," Casey mumbles as his sleepy eyes slowly open and he looks at Severide with a soft frown before his body stretches and then slumps back in place.

"Tell me you didn't sleep…or at least attempt to sleep in this chair all night," Severide comments as he slumps down into the couch opposite and studies Casey in concern.

"Just came down about an hour ago. Tired of tossing and turning. You?"

"Yeah didn't get much rest either. How's the headache?"

"Not as bad right now but it's still there. I am however, very sore. You?"

"A bit stiff but otherwise just tired. Any calls from your mother?"

"Nothing," Casey replies as he looks over at his silent phone and frowns. "I kept wondering all night if she'd be at home waiting and what kind of excuse she'll tell me."

"And you know it's up to you if you want to believe her or not."

"I want to believe the best but from what you've told me…and what I saw…." Casey huffs as his hands rub his face and looks up in exasperation. "I just wish I could remember what her and I talked or fought about before the accident. I mean Kelly…it's been almost a week."

"And you're still remembering things. I know you remembered a tough thing last night but at least it's something. And you remembered some key details. Dr. Barr said we should be really worried if you remembered nothing."

"I know. I'm just getting impatient. And of course knowing that Gordon is still out there isn't helping," Casey's voice trails off as he looks away and then back at Severide.

"Do you know what you want to tell her?"

"I want to tell her she's going back to prison to spend the rest of her term there. But then part of me…damn Kelly I hate this. I really do."

"I know but that's the best case scenario. Then she won't be able to hurt you in any way," Severide suggests lightly. "Are you prepared to tell her that?"

"I'm prepared for her to tell me it was all nothing or she was lied to or some other excuse or…" Casey's voice trails off as he looks away and then turns back with a determined expression. "You said before the accident I had already given her two weeks. I'll stick with that plan. I won't allow guns or…or any kind of illegal activity in my home. But she's right. She's a grown woman and I can't mother her so if she wants to get herself in trouble…I can't stop her. I'm not going to get into another emotional argument with her where I end up feeling guilty. If she lied…or was lied to…I'm done with it."

"Okay," Severide comments lightly.

"I'm just…my own mother Kelly. When I heard her say to Gordon not to hurt me and just stood there…I felt like a stranger in my own home. I mean I have since the accident but this…this was the last straw."

"You know I have your back no matter what and I know you don't really need me to tell you it's the right thing to do but it is. She's used you long enough Matt."

"Thank you," Casey mentions with a friendly smile. "Gordon's still out there but…at least they found your car."

"Thankfully," he lightly huffs as he slowly stands upright. "They'll find him. Those kinda low lifes don't usually last too long on their own. I doubt he has the kind of cash to buy himself a brand new life. If he did, he'd be driving a better car."

"You like Buicks?"

"More of a Chevy guy," Severide smiles as he heads for the kitchen. "I'll make some strong coffee."

"I'll help."

Both get up from the living room and slowly wander into the kitchen, Casey looking at the clock and wondering if it was too early to call Antonio – it being only 7am. The two of them make some more small talk about Darden's death, Severide leaving out the pointless argument about them blaming each other because in the end ultimately it was squad's fault for not venting the bottom of the house. Casey needs to remember the good stuff, not the bad; already too much tension to deal with with Gordon still on the loose and Nancy the wild card.

"What flavor is this?"

"It's…ah damn it Shay," Severide lightly huffs as he holds up the carton of coffee. "Crème Brule. That's the burnt caramel taste."

"It's not bad, just never had it before."

"See, I leave her alone and soon new food appears," Severide gently snickers as he puts the coffee back in the cupboard.

"When will Shay be back?"

"Sometime tonight. She texted last night," Severide explains as he hands Casey the box of eggs. The two of them work at making their breakfast and then making light conversation about the day ahead and what renovations Casey wanted to do at home and how they would proceed. The breakfast is relaxed and enjoyed over an hour, both of them wanting to just take it easy and rest up a bit longer from the intense action and excitement over the past few days.

"Alright if you wanna take the recycling out…" Severide calls out as he cleans up a bit of spilt coffee on the floor.

"Sure. Where to?" Casey inquires as he picks up the small box of plastic and glass items.

"There's a drop off spot at the end of the hall just inside the exit stairs."

"Okay be right back."

"Wait Matt! Don't…close the door," Severide lightly huffs as hears the door slam shut knowing it would automatically lock. It was something that always irritated him but Shay insisted because she always had a habit of forgetting her keys and this would at least ensure that the door would be closed and locked when she left or was home alone. However, it also had its vices – like today. When someone just stepped out for a bit and didn't have keys to get back in.

"At least I'm here…" Severide talks to himself as he finishes cleaning the small spill and then heads for the coffee maker. Sure enough he hears a soft knock and just shakes his head. "Pick the lock Matt!" He calls out with a snicker. But upon hearing only a grumble in return, he leaves the appliance in place and heads for the door. "What's the matter…your criminal skills slip…" is all Severide manages as he opens the door and is greeted with a snarling face behind a loaded .45

"There's nothing slipping on me…especially my criminal skills," Gordon sneers as he shoves the gun into Severide's chest. "I want Matt Casey. Where the hell is he?"

"Right here!" Casey growls as he charges at Gordon, not caring about getting an explanation as to if he was using his mother or not. He wasn't about to let Kelly suffer any more for his mother's errant ways.

"Matt no!" Severide shouts, charging forward at the same time Casey's frame slams into Gordon's right side; wanting to save Casey the same that Casey wanted to save him – more physical pain.

A lone gunshot resounds through the air as the three adult male bodies take a tumble to the carpeted floor; the sound instantly waking the neighbours and having one of them call 9-11.

"You two…are going down!" Gordon shouts.

"Not…this time," Casey grunts as he tries to pull Gordon off Severide; Severide trying to pull Gordon away from Casey to ensure that his recovering and very tender head wound didn't sustain any further damage.

Severide kicks Gordon in the side and then manages to pull himself free; his mind desperate to untangle Casey from Gordon's grasp. Gordon's leg's kick out as Severide tries to hop over, forcing him to slightly stumble back to the ground on his hands and knees.

Casey lips offer a small yelp as his tender side sustains a firm blow fro m Gordon's fist. Severide manages to scramble back to his feet and grab Casey under his armpits and pull him away, Gordon's fingers scrambling to get the gun that became dislodged from his grasp while at the same time trying to keep a hold on Casey's flailing legs.

Severide gives Casey's frame a good jerk, making him finally pop free; both he and Severide nearly tumbling backward. But Severide manages to maintain his footing and try to help Casey get up to his so they could both run for the back exit. However, salvation quickly arrives as the elevators open at the same time shouting is heard coming up the back stairwell, Severide pulling Casey's lightly panting frame out of the way just in time to watch two uniformed officers come up behind them and Antonio rush in from the elevator.

"CPD drop your weapon!" Antonio shouts as he charges right into Gordon Reynolds. The gun is quickly kicked away and grabbed by one of the officers as Antonio spins Gordon around; another officer rushing in to help arrest Gordon Reynolds and get him off the streets for good this time.

"Gordon Reynolds…" Antonio starts a bit breathlessly as he stuffs his gun into his shoulder holster the other uniformed officer holding Gordon as Antonio pulls his cuffs. "You are under arrest."

"Choke on it pig!" Gordon hisses as Casey looks at him in anger. Gordon locks eyes with Casey and narrows his gaze, this time it's his turn to slightly recoil as Casey steps up with a hardened jaw, Severide's hand on his shoulder gently holding him back.

"He's not worth it Matt," Severide offers as he looks at Gordon firmly.

"Does it make you feel all warm Matty knowing that your mother loved me more than you?" Gordon taunts. Casey's fist automatically balls and punches him right in the jaw, Gordon's head snapping back as Severide pulls Casey back the same time Antonio intervenes.

"That's…assault! I'm pressin…"

"None of us saw anything! Now get him outta here," Antonio directs as the two uniformed officers pull Gordon's still protesting frame toward the elevator and Antonio looks at Casey in concern. "You okay?"

"I'm going to talk to my mother right now," Casey says with determination as he pushes past Severide back into his apartment to get his phone and keys.

"Will she be arrested in all this?" Severide asks Antonio directly.

"Depends on what she says. Giving up Richard is one thing because he's dead, but giving up Gordon will help but either way…she's going back to jail. Spending intimate time with Gordon Reynolds violates terms," Antonio offers. "I'll follow you two there."

"Deal," Severide replies as he turns and hurries back inside, closing the door halfway and then bolting for the stairs and rushing up. "You okay after all that?"

"I want this over with now," Casey looks at Severide with a small frown.

"Are you okay?" He presses as he blocks the door and Casey stops in his tracks.

"My head hurts a little but the headache started yesterday. With all this…I'm sure it's normal," Casey mentions softly as he looks away and then back at his friend. "I'm okay. Are you?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Matt…"

"Kelly, I was prepared to tell her that she can find another place to live, but Antonio says she's going back to jail and that's it. She wasn't supposed to have dealings with known criminals and Gordon has a record; that violates her parole terms. She's going back to jail no matter what she says."

"I don't mind being the bearer of bad news Matt," Antonio pipes up as both turn to see him lingering in the doorway. "Less stress for you right?"

"I just want her gone and this to be over."

"Okay then…let's go and get this over with."

Casey and Severide both give Antonio a nod, grab their jackets and head for the door to go out, Severide locking the door behind them. "And this time if she wants my help getting out of jail, she'll have to do it without me. Next parole hearing I won't be there."

"I hope this goes over well but you know she might not even be there," Severide suggests.

"That might be even better. Will spare me having to even for a second listen to what she might say in her defense. But I am prepared for her to be there and tell me she didn't know and ask for a second chance. If that's the case then I'll tell her I'm sorry but she still has to find someplace else to live. If she knew…Antonio can arrest her."

"Okay," Severide suggests as they continue on their way to Casey's home. Casey falls silent for the duration of the ride over, his head already starting to throb harder in anticipation of the confrontation with his mother. As they near his home, his agitation starts to climb but he reminds himself that this has to be done and no matter the tearful pleading he would remain resolute in his determination to not have her back in his home.

"Here we are."

"Looks quiet," Casey comments softly as Severide's car comes to a soft stop. He looks over at Severide and gives him a firm nod. "Let's get this over with."

Severide gives him a nod of agreement in return and both of them get out of the car and slowly head up the front walk, Antonio falling into step behind them. Casey pulls his key and then takes a deep breath and unlocks the front dead bolt.

"Mom?" He calls out as he steps into the front entranceway area. "Mom!" He listens to the stillness for a few seconds, Antonio breaking the silence a few seconds later.

"I'll check upstairs," he tells them as he pulls away with his gun drawn.

"Looks like she skipped out," Severide comments gently as he watches Casey pull away from him and head for the kitchen. He makes a brief detour into the living room, checking on the small bedroom that had been Nancy's before he joins Casey in the kitchen.

"All her stuff's gone."

"She left this," Casey holds up a note.

_"My darling Matthew. I am so sorry you got caught up in something that even I didn't know about. I thought Gordon really was an insurance salesman and that he loved me and wanted to provide for us. Another mistake. I know we have had our differences in the past few weeks and it created a lot of tension. So maybe it's time for me to find someone else to live with and let you get back to your life. I'll always appreciate you helping me get back on my feet. Take care my darling son. Love Mom."_

"Figured she'd deny it," Severide lightly growls as the letter slightly falls allowing him to look back up at Casey. "Sorry man."

"So what happens now?" Casey looks at Antonio just as Severide finishes reading the letter.

"She said she didn't know anything about it, putting it all on Gordon. I'll take this back to the station and see what he has to say about her role and then if he fingers her we'll put out an APB and she'll be arrested for parole violations and sent back to jail to spend the rest of her term there. But if she tries to contact you again…"

"I doubt she will," Casey states firmly as he takes the note from Severide and hands it to Antonio. "She knows I wouldn't take her back now. I no longer trust her and she knows that."

"Okay. I'll let you know how this all plays out."

"Okay."

Both Severide and Casey watch Antonio leave; Casey heading for the back door to see if it's locked. He turns back to Severide with a heavy frown as he leans against the back door and exhales.

"After all that she took the cowardly way out," Casey mentions with a hint of disappointment.

"She wasn't going to give you the satisfaction of putting her back in jail. We both know she was involved in this but at least now you know you did what you could and Antonio can handle the rest. At least Antonio knows you weren't involved. And now you can just let it all go."

"I can't believe she'd use me like that," Casey huffs as he pulls away, walks past and slowly heads upstairs to get changed into some fresh clothes.

"She never deserved you or your help," Severide offers with a morbid whisper as he watches Casey disappear from view. While Casey gets changed and calls his sister, Severide waits downstairs, marveling at how Nancy had erased almost every trace of her existence in his house since her arrival a few weeks back. "Damn her," he whispers under his breath as he looks at a picture on the fridge. The picture had been of him and Matt, taken at one of Boden's barbecue's. But his side had been torn off; the only telltale sign was the patch on his jacket on his right arm that was still in the photograph. _She was jealous because she never cared for Matt and knows you do._

"Ready?"

"Yeah," Severide nods as he takes the picture and shoves it in his pocket, not wanting Casey to see as that would just force his anger to surge once more; he needed now to de-stress. They head for Dr. Barr's office; Casey talking a bit more about where his mother could have gone and the phone call to his sister he had while upstairs.

"At least she didn't say I told you so," Casey remarks as Severide's car comes to a stop outside the ER entrance.

"She's like you…no matter what you never would say that. Sometimes you should but you don't."

"Is that bad?"

"No," Severide answers as he tosses Casey a small sideways glance. "It's just…you."

They head for Dr. Barr's office, Casey nervously fidgeting as he waits for the doctor to come and see him.

"Okay so tell me all about this new excitement you shouldn't have been enduring," Dr. Barr requests with a small smile as Casey offers a sheepish look of remorse.

"Not all of it was my fault," Casey tries in his defense as Dr. Barr offers him a small chuckle.

"Let's see what's going on up there. Lean forward please," Dr. Barr instructs as he starts to gently examine Casey's healing head wound. "Well…despite the situations over the past few days, the stitches are about to come out and everything looks to be in order. If you want I can take one more test to see how the swelling is coming along."

"Please Dr. Barr I would like to know what I'm dealing with now."

"Okay. Come with me."

Severide nervously paces the ER waiting area, holding on to Casey's jacket and wondering how he was faring with his latest checkup and exam. _Damn I hope those three jerks didn't hurt him further… _his mind thinks back over the past few days and what Casey had to face at the hands of his mother and then thinks about the blatant lie she left for him in the note. _Coward…she was always a coward…that's why she couldn't answer his questions right away…not fair for him. She took the easy way out…but in the end she saved Matt the guilt of making that decision and now he can take his life back. _He slumps down into a nearby chair and watches with amusement as two boys, brothers he assumes by their features and coloring play with an object; the older one finally showing a bit of exasperation, yanking the small object from the younger ones grasp – telling him this is the way you do it. His mind flashes back to a certain moment in time where he and Casey played out the same scenario and can't help but offer the whole scene an endearing chuckle.

"Well?" Severide asks Casey as he approaches.

"Everything is on track. Swelling has gone down. No additional damage and now…he said it could be a matter of days or even hours…" Casey concludes with a small shrug. "Now…I just wait."

"At least there's no new damage after all that happened."

"I was relieved to hear that also."

"You know now that your mother is gone you don't have to move out that fast. Kinda got used to having you around," Severide smirks as they slowly head for the ER entrance. "Stay as long as you want."

"Okay thanks. At least for dinner? I looked in the fridge…was pretty scarce."

"She took the food also?" Severide asks in utter shock as Casey chuckles.

"No there wasn't much there when I looked the other night. I think she liked to keep us in starvation mode so going out for groceries every day gave her something to do."

"Course you can stay for dinner."

"And…it's on me."

"Matt…"

"Kelly I insist. After all I put you and Shay through, it's the least I can do."

"Okay."

"Okay? You answered that pretty fast," Casey lightly laughs as Severide looks over with a grin. "That's very you right?"

"It is. How about we swing by the cold beer and wine store, you get us a case and I'll make dinner."

"You…cook?"

"Okay I'll help Shay cook," Severide offers in his weak defense.

XXXXXXXX

"Oh god I was so worried," Shay greets them with a strained smile as she offers both a friendly hug the moment they walk through the apartment door. "What's going on?"

"Twenty-five cent version?" Severide counters with a smirk as Casey looks at him in wonder.

"What else," Shay replies in haste.

"Richard is dead. Gordon's in jail. Nancy's on the lam and Matt's mind is back on track."

"Sounds about right," Shay shrugs as Casey just offers them both a look of amusement.

"Okay. Let's make dinner," Severide suggests; a few seconds later the three of them heading into the kitchen to get their night underway.

"By the way…why was your shampoo in my bathroom? And on the sink no less?" Shay innocently inquires. Her brows arch but it's not until both men trade a brief horrified look that tells her everything. "You washed his hair didn't you?"

"What? No," Severide rushes his reply as Casey's expression remains deadpanned.

"Damn I wish I could have seen that."

"Nothing to see."

"Matt," Severide groans as Shay grins.

"What?"

"Permission to take him outside and beat some sense into him?" Severide growls in Casey's direction as Casey looks at Severide and then Shay with mock innocence.

"Permission denied. So nothing to see…"

"Okay…drop it," Severide groans as Casey finally grins. "For the record…it was his idea."

"No it wasn't. It was Dr. Barr's idea."

"Still would have loved to have seen it. Will you do it again tonight?" Shay asks with a wanting smile. "For me?"

"No," both Casey and Severide reply at the same time in a firm tone; making Shay's face instantly display a mock pout.

"Fine," she grumbles as both men exchange a small nod and then get back to their tasks.

Casey listens to their banter; his own mind pondering his mother's involvement in Gordon's illegal dealings over the past few days and if she really was lying to him or just telling him what she thought he wanted to hear – a pattern she had established since the first day of her parole. _Dr. Barr said this consistent throbbing headache was normal and not to take any pain medication for it…does that mean my memory is…wait…Andy Darden…Heather…their two boys…Ben…Griffin…I…I remember it…but not…everything…ah give it time…_

"You okay?" Severide asks in concern.

"Yeah…I am," Casey answers affirmatively as they start into the final prep for dinner.

For the next few hours Casey's head continues to throb as his memories slowly start to trickle back in bits and pieces; fragments, images…voices, words, expressions, laughter, tears, anger…everything. And by the time Casey is saying goodnight his head is still lightly pounding but the thought of getting all his memories back and fully recovering sends him into Severide's spare bedroom with an easy smile; the tense agitation from earlier in the day all but dissipated.

Casey awakens the next morning more rested that almost the past week despite his mother's whereabouts still weighing on his mind. He looks at the small picture of him and Kelly taken that year at the annual picnic and knows…"I'm back," he whispers almost in fear. Fear that if he indeed did try to recall anything that he'd be trying too hard and just fail. However, that wasn't to be. He sees himself with Hallie, talking to Dawson, laughing with Heather's kids, having a beer with Kelly and just…being there.

"I'm back," he whispers once more before his expression clouds a few seconds later.

Along with the happier memories, in that moment he's also able to recall the last moments him and Severide spent arguing about his mother and how Severide was merely trying to state the obvious – his mother was using him. _How could I have been so stupid…_he curses himself as he remembers throwing Kelly's concern back in his face and then storming out of the room in rash anger. _ I was wrong…Kelly always had my back and I…I was wrong. I need to make up for this. But how? Ah damn what was I thinking…what if I never got my memory back? Those would have been the last real words we spoke together – a stupid argument. I have to make this right._

Casey slowly pushes himself from his bed and heads for the door, pulling it open and instantly being hit with the tempting aroma of freshly brewed coffee. He hears their friendly banter and offers the space around him a genuinely happy smile.

"Hey there he is. You look well rested," Severide greets with a warm smile.

"I am. Slept better than I have for the past few days."

"Hardly surprising," Shay lightly deadpans before she turns back to Severide. "And you did not."

"I did so. I pulled Casey from that Johnson Street fire and…"

"Kelly…"

"Yeah?"

"That's not…entirely accurate."

"What? Which part?"

"Almost all of it," Casey playfully argues back.

"How would you kn…Matt?"

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so I wanted to keep the part with Nancy canon to the show and spare Matt another guilt laden showdown. But who knows…Antonio might catch her yet (besides if he doesn't she's a great baddie to keep in the wind muwhahah) hope you liked the takedown of Gordon – going to jail where he belongs and now…duh duh duhhhhhhh Matt's memory is back…all the way? How will he make amends for the last argument they had? The ending is up next so please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	13. Back to Reality (Epilogue)

**Title: Stranger in my House  
****Chapter 13 – Back to Reality (Epilogue)**

* * *

"Wasn't it…Otis who saved that girl?"

"It wasn't…wait…"

"Maybe Mouch?" Casey smirks as Severide turns and heads toward him.

"Matt?"

"Maybe….it was Chief Boden or maybe…maybe it was me."

"Matt?" Severide asks as Casey offers him a cryptic smile. "What do you mean…are you…do you remember the _real_ details. All of them?"

"I do. I…" Casey pauses as he looks from Shay's hopeful expression back to Severide's wondering one. "I started to remember a few things last night. Details about uh…Andy's death. Heather…the boys…and then family stuff…a few things were still missing but Dr. Barr said it could come back just like that and…and I guess that's what that continued headache meant. This morning I woke up and…and felt like me. It was surreal but it was comforting."

"I'll bet. How are you feeling right now?" Severide gently wonders.

"Heads still slightly pounding but um…yeah fine," Casey shrugs as his expression turns to one a bit more perplexed. "I remember all the stuff with my mom and us and…" he stops, looking up just as Severide noticeably swallows. "It's just…its odd I try to think about what I don't know but then I realize I do know it. Hallie and I…uh separating. Your surgery, my mom's parole hearing and Christie…I need to phone her."

"I'm happy to hear your back to normal," Shay smirks as she gives him a warm hug and then pulls back. "But call after breakfast, I'm hungry."

"And what Shay wants…Shay gets," both Casey and Severide chime the last two words at the same time, making the third member of their party to grin and nod. "Okay can I help?"

"Yes you can," Shay nods eagerly.

Casey starts into making the toast but then turns to see Severide missing about ten minutes later.

"Where's Kelly?"

"Not…sure," Shay replies before she looks at him in wonder.

He tells Shay he'll be right back and heads upstairs; slowly walking down the quiet hallway and entering Severide's room.

"Yeah be right…out," Severide calls out as he exits the bathroom and then stops to look right at Casey. "Everything okay?"

"I think that's my line this time."

"Yeah…fine…of course. I'm just glad you're back…to well you and remember…everything."

"I just…"

"Matt…"

"No Kelly wait," Casey holds up his hand, prompting Severide's movements to once again halt. "I remember the fight. I remember what we argued about before the call came and we went out to the fire and I was injured. Shay told me that you risked everything to get me out and you wouldn't leave me at the scene or in the hospital."

"Matt…" Severide tries again.

"You saved my life."

"I'd do it again if I had to as I know you would have for me."

"I should have listened about my mom."

"You wanted to believe the best in her. That's you…I was just worried. You hadn't eaten or slept and you looked like hell. You shouldn't have been on that call. There I said it. I've been waiting to say that since you stormed out that damn day. I told Boden but he said it was your choice. But it's done now."

"I still should have listened."

"Want me to say I told you so right now?" Severide tosses back with a grin.

"I think I've earned it."

"Yeah the hard way," Severide frowns as he finally takes a few more steps closer to Casey.

"I still shouldn't have reacted the way I did. You were looking out for me as you always have and I threw that back in your face. Nearly losing everything…put a lot into perspective. I'm sorry."

"Hey man it's okay. I knew it was an emotional subject and I might have crossed the line. But I would do it again because I saw what she was doing to you and I wasn't about to stand for it."

"Thanks."

"Okay so are you two gonna kiss and make up already because breakfast is getting cold," Shay pipes up as both men turn and look at her with less than amused expressions. "Hug at least? It's okay to hug you know."

"We're good," Severide mentions as Shay just rolls her eyes and takes her leave.

"Still want to see the hair washing!" She calls out as both offer her a chuckle.

"That I remember," Casey chuckles.

"Are you really okay?" Severide asks as they turn to leave the room.

"Head is pounding, but Dr. Barr said it would for at least a day or two and then if it doesn't subside I should go back and see him. I have to anyways to get cleared for duty. But um…it's good to be back," Casey states with a small sigh as he pauses.

"What?"

"I remember the tense arguments with my mom and I…Kelly damn she played me so well. It just makes me angry that I kept giving in to her and it nearly cost me everything," Casey lightly hisses before his face softens. "She tried to have you killed and me…damn she didn't care about anything. She never did. Even when I was injured…she didn't change."

"But now that's Antonio's problem. Come on," Severide arm wraps around Casey's shoulders giving them a friendly squeeze before he pulls back. "About the hair washing…"

"Our secret is still safe."

"I heard that!" Shay calls out from downstairs.

"Damn her hearing," Severide smirks as they reach the top of the stairs. "Good to have you back," Severide gives him a hearty slap on the back. "Really good to have you back."

"Good to be back."

The two of them head for the kitchen and within minutes the three of them are talking about the day ahead, Casey's return to work and where Nancy Casey might be.

XXXXXXXX

"Damn that's good news," Boden exclaims warmly as he gives Casey a brief hug and then pulls back with a warm smile. "I'm sure you're tired of hearing about this but how are you feeling?"

"Right now…antsy. My head is still pounding and I'm going to see Dr. Barr right away. I remember…Chief I remember everything but now I just want to get back to work and forget the past few days," Casey concludes with a small huff, earning a sympathetic gaze from his boss.

"Matt, right before the call that…"

"I talked to Kelly about it Chief," Casey assures him in haste. "I know he was doing what he thought best at the time and I know I should have listened. But I know I can be stubborn and this time…"

"It nearly cost you everything," Boden reminds him gravely.

"I know," Casey agrees with a small nod. "Next time you have my permission to ground me."

"I just might do that, for your own good. Go and see Dr. Barr and see what he says but from what Kelly's told me this morning you've earned the day. After such a serious head injury Dr. Barr might not clear you for tomorrow, so be prepared for that."

"I am. Thanks."

Casey pulls away from Boden's office and heads into the main eating area.

"Lieutenant Casey back in da house!" Cruz exclaims as Casey is instantly swarmed with members of his team, those of squad and Dawson and Shay, all offering warm hugs to welcome him back and filling him in on what he's missed over the past few days.

"I'll see you later. I'm going to stop by Christie's on the way back from the hospital," Casey tells Severide as they linger in front of the open truck doors. Casey's gaze wistfully trails outside and then back to Severide with a small frown.

"What?"

"This time…it really is nothing. Just thinking about the accident. I remember Hermann and Otis's voice…I heard the Chief…I heard you and then…the crack overhead and then pain. Damn I remember being pinned under the beams, my head pounding and then losing consciousness."

"And then waking up and looking at me like you didn't know who I was. That was scary for me. Matt your look was fear and unknowing. But afraid of me and that was a horrible feeling," Severide admits.

"I remember sitting in the hospital room but at that moment…I don't remember now what I was feeling because now I know you but then…I think I was just scared and confused."

"You looked scared," Severide comments quietly. "Hard to see you like that."

"I'm glad you had my back the entire time. I mean it. You're the only one that kept me alive – literally."

"You two really need to hug," Shay mentions as she walks up to Severide with a slip of paper.

"Here?" Casey smirks.

"Yes here."

"Nice try Shay," Severide lightly grumbles as he shoves the slip into his pocket. "A week later and my mechanic finally comes through."

"Need help with anything?"

"Well you know you did volunteer to help."

"I did?" Casey frowns as ne mock scratches his head before he looks up with a grin. "Wasn't that the same time you volunteered to help with my home reno's?"

"Yeah…that would be it," Severide chuckles as the overhead paging system sounds. "See you tonight."

"The last supper?"

"Damn it Matt don't tempt fate," Severide smirks before he turns and rushes toward his truck. Casey watches the swarm of first responders getting their gear and attire ready and then jumping into the trucks. Cruz gives him an extra horn blast before truck 81 pulls out of its bay and leads the charge. Severide gives him a friendly wave and Chief Boden a firm nod. With a somewhat heavy heart Casey heads toward his own truck, telling himself that it would just be a matter of a few days and his life would be back on track – minus one thing.

"I wonder where she is," Casey mutters as he heads toward Lakeshore. He stops the truck and gets out, his mind recalling the last tense discussion he and Hallie had while standing near the employee entrance – the discussion that led to them separating. The same question he had just asked himself seconds earlier, suddenly pertains to the whereabouts of his former fiancé. _I wonder where she is._

But pushing aside those rather morose feelings, Casey heads into the ER and up to Dr. Barr's office.

"So everything's back…" Dr. Barr mentions with a smile as he pulls a small tool for examination.

"Feels good to remember…well what I should and not just stare at things with a blank expression."

"I can't imagine how frustrating it must have been this past week but at least you had a good friend watching out for you."

"Very grateful for that. So when can I get back to work?"

"Well," Dr. Barr pauses with a small chuckle at Casey's eagerness, "at least another day or two. I know it's not want you want to hear right now but you did suffer some serious head trauma and I don't want to put you in harms way too soon. Chief Boden might never forgive me."

"You two…aren't related are you?"

"You know…I've heard that before," Dr. Barr answers with a friendly smile. "Two days to rest, two days amended work duties on your return and then a full return to duty after that."

"Thanks doc," Casey replies with a friendly smile of his own as he prepares to leave. He reenters the busy ER area but then stops suddenly before he reaches the main exit doors. "Hallie?" He asks with a soft whisper as she turns at the same moment and their eyes lock. An instant smile spreads across his lips as she slowly heads toward him. A few seconds pass before he gives into his inner urge and pulls her into his arms and holds her close.

"I've missed you," he whispers as they pull apart a few seconds later.

"What's going on?" Hallie asks softly as her hand rests on his face, gently touching his bruised skin before trailing up to the lingering scar on the right side of his forehead. "Matt…what happened?"

"Long story, that involves me getting amnesia."

"What?"

"You wanna grab a coffee and…talk?" Casey asks hopefully.

"I think we better. Amnesia?"

"And my mother."

"Your mother…maybe coffee and a muffin," Hallie replies with a strained smile as she loops her arm in Casey's. "I've missed you too," she admits in honesty; Casey's face offering a warm smile as they head for the cafeteria.

After they talk for about two hours, Casey regrettably takes his leave; but not before he makes sure Hallie knows that he wants them to try again – slowly, on rebuilding a life together. His mind is put at ease when he learns that she wants the same just as much as him. After the hospital he heads for his sister's.

"Thank god you're okay," Christie welcomes him with a warm hug. "Where's mom?"

"Gone," Casey answers with a small sigh as he heads into Christie's to tell her about his full recovery, Gordon's arrest, Richard's demise and where he _thinks _there mother might be. He spends another two hours with his sister, enjoying a late lunch before its time for her to pick up Violet and him to be on his way back to Severide's for one last night.

XXXXXXXX

As soon as the call is over, Severide tells Boden he's going to check on Casey; telling Shay that he'd see her later at home if she was able to pull away, if not he'd see her in the morning. On the way to his apartment, Severide thinks about Casey getting fully back on track, already missing seeing him at the firehouse on a regular basis and knowing how anxious Casey would be to get back in the saddle as it were; his own mind recalling his personal agitation at being sidelined for the month after his surgery.

He enters his apartment and listens to the stillness, his mind wondering if perhaps Matt was still out or perhaps decided not to come back for one last dinner. Severide hangs up his coat in the hall closet and then heads for the stairs to go up. But just as he reaches the landing he hears a soft grumble and heads for the spare bedroom; poking his head inside to see Casey asleep on the small bed, slightly twisted with an angry expression on his sleeping face. _Could be either Richard, Gordon or his mother he's seeing…damn maybe even me, _Severide's mind offers in a silent lament as he pulls back and quietly heads back downstairs, telling himself he'd use the spare bathroom and then just watch some TV until Casey had woken up.

About an hour later, he hears soft footsteps padding down the stairs and turns to see Casey heading toward him.

"Did I wake you?"

"No," Casey lightly yawns as he slumps down into the couch opposite Severide, his eyes lingering on the TV for a few seconds before he turns and looks at his friend. "Was only supposed to be a twenty minute catnap…that was about two hours ago."

"You needed it," Severide tells him in truth. "Busy day?"

"Work…doctor…Hallie…Christie…"

"Hal…what? Really?"

"Ran into her at the hospital and we talked. It was…it was great. She's back and we…" Casey relates with a warm smile. "We're going to try again. You know take it slow but we both agreed it's something worth fighting for."

"Man that's awesome. And you told her about your mom?"

"She said she hopes she finds her before Antonio so she can run her over," Casey smirks.

"She would too," Severide agrees with a chuckle.

"And then I went and saw Christie. We talked a bit more and that was good…then I came back here and just…crashed."

"You know you can stay as long as you want right?"

"I know," Casey looks up with a grateful expression. "The thought of going back home alone is almost…depressing."

"Why not stay until you're back on your feet? You know we don't mind."

"Guess it's a good thing I brought some fresh clothes."

"You did?"

"Yup," Casey nods firmly before he offers Severide a cheeky grin. "Figured you'd give in. Wasn't it something about my lost little puppy face you always give in to?"

"That was Boden…not me," Severide insists in haste, this time Casey's turn to evoke a chuckle.

"Not…as I remember."

"You know some things are better left forgotten," Severide reminds him seriously.

"Yeah not this time," Casey looks at Severide with a mock sad pout.

"Damn…yeah that's the one," Severide huffs as Casey grins once more.

"You know after supper I might need my hair washed," Casey states as Severide gets up and heads into the kitchen.

"Nice try!" Severide calls back. "Since you're on the mend I can stop feeling sorry for you and say get your ass in here and help with dinner."

"Oh really?" Casey retorts.

"Now," Severide turns and offers him a firm glare.

"That face I do remember," Casey sighs as he slowly gets up from the couch and complies to the order; entering the kitchen and helping with dinner.

"By the way…what is this?" Severide holds up a bill with the word 'paid' stamped in bold. "My mechanic said a friend paid for…Matt…you didn't have…"

"Yes I did. You've done so much for me and I just…a simple thank you didn't seem enough and well…I don't see many paper cards around here. You took me in…helped me…you literally saved my life, trust me it was the least I could do. I wanted to and…yeah. So….thank you."

"You're welcome you know that but…right thank you. I do appreciate this."

"Good. Now…dinner?"

"Right."

The rest of the night is spent in relaxed company as Severide tells Casey about the call and Casey tells Severide his plan for some light home renovations during his two days off and what light duties Boden had given him for his two return days after that.

Unlike the night before, Casey says goodnight and sinks into his bed without a throbbing head; thankful that the day had ended on a good note, despite the fact that Antonio had texted him that his mother was still in the wind. The night was dotted with a few tense nightmares, but those were quickly pushed aside with the happier moments that he had made during the day; his fiancé, his sister and his best friend all doing their best to push aside the ugliness his mother had helped create.

The following day he awakens well rested and eager to get back to his regular routine. Severide had already left for his shift and he had agreed to stay the next three nights until he was back on full duty. For the two days off, he ran a few errands, bought Severide and Shay groceries, made dinner and worked on his own home. But no matter how much he enjoyed doing stuff at home and not having to worry about his mother's schemes, he felt the pangs of being alone and was happy to spend his nights with Kelly and Shay.

"Feels good to be back," Casey comments as he looks over at Severide the start of his two days of light duties.

"Can I make a comment about you being my hose man?" Severide snickers as he walks away.

"No," Casey groans as Boden nears him. "Chief."

"How are things at home?"

"Quiet," Casey answers in truth. "Neither Christie or I have heard from mom…Antonio hasn't found her and they aren't going to waste too much time. I doubt I'll hear from her unless it's something major and I'm okay with that. Just feels good to be back…here, doing something."

"A few more days you'll be back where you belong," Boden tells him in a warm tone.

"Trust me Chief…this kind of work I like."

"Good to hear it."

Casey gets back to his job of trying to untangle the hoses, not caring that it was rather menial as he was just happy to be back with his team and in the environment of a job he loves best. But he wasn't going to lie. As soon as that overhead alarm sounded he was struck with jealousy that he wasn't the one rushing toward the front of Truck 81.

"Be back soon hose man!"

"You're gonna pay for that Severide!" Casey calls out, earning a warm chuckle from his friend and a few snickers from those that could hear the comment above the overhead alarm.

"Soon," Casey tells himself as he watches the trucks empty the bays and silence ensue. But keeping busy was by far the best thing he could do, so he gets back to his duties, finishes up with the hoses and then heads into the kitchen, telling himself he'll happily provide the meals for the next few days.

Finally….he was cleared and ready for duty.

"So…back to reality tomorrow," Severide comments lightly as he and Casey sit around Severide's dining room table after dinner, enjoying one last beer, Shay out with a friend.

"Reality," Casey echoes the one telling word. "Almost lost everything. Gotta be more careful."

"Yeah you really should," Severide snickers as Casey gives him a narrow-eyed gaze. "Will be good to have you back in action."

"Felt good to be back at the house…even doing menial things. Just reminded me of what's really important and who's there for you when you need them most. I can't fault Christie because she has her family and she was there for me…but you and Shay…you helped me most. And Boden…and yeah…just everyone there. That's home."

"Heard from Antonio?"

"Gordon didn't give up mom. Antonio figures it's because he knows she has the money and that if he wants his share he has to keep his mouth shut. He's also guessing that's why she's keeping a low profile. Gordon knows what's best for him."

"Even now she's manipulating people," Casey sighs. "I don't care about the money I'm just glad I'm not her keeper anymore."

"Yup that's what Antonio's paid the big bucks for. Speaking of big bucks…"

The two of them sit a bit longer before its time to call it an early night before an early shift tomorrow. Casey tells Severide about the date with Hallie on the weekend and how he's looking forward to having her back in his life and also taking Violet to some children's concert; wanting to really work on building the bond between himself and his sister's family. And Kelly was right, leaving his mother to his own devices was the best option; this way he didn't have to listen to her pleading and manipulative lies if he was the one that sent her back to jail – his conscious was now free of guilt and doubt. She had hurt him….perhaps even participated in trying to have him hurt possibly killed, if she was caught, he wouldn't be there and if she was caught her next parole hearing would be devoid of any children from the Casey family. He was taking his life back and it didn't include her. And that…was a comfort. He had Kelly and Shay and Christie and Hallie…more people than he had thought many years ago; his mother didn't factor, she was the stranger to him now and it would take a good many years for that to change. Now he could sleep guilt free…and tonight…tonight he would.

"Goodnight," Severide tells Casey as he passes him in the hallway.

"Goodnight."

Casey enters the small spare bedroom; almost feeing a pang of anxiety that this would be the last night at his friends apartment. But as looks at the slip from Dr. Barr giving him full return to duty privileges, he falls asleep with a smile on his face and even less agitation in his mind and heart than the night before.

The next morning Casey enters the large doors of Firehouse 51, laughing at the antics of Otis and Cruz, Hermann giving them a verbal scolding and Mouch telling them it wasn't within union regs to be acting that way.

"Good to be back," Casey whispers as he gives Severide a smile and nod and heads toward him.

"Some things never change," Severide gestures toward Casey's team who suddenly shares a hearty laugh at Mills expense.

"Yup…" Casey agrees as he turns back to Severide and nods and smiles, "and that…is a good thing." But before they can get into a further discussion, the overhead paging system goes off and its all hands on deck.

_"Engine 51, Truck 81, Squad 3, Ambulance 61…Fire at…"_

"A very good thing," Casey states with a wide grin as he slaps Severide on the back. "See you in the field."

"Alright team! Let's move!" Boden's voice booms as all scramble toward their respective rigs and get ready for the first call of the day. Casey hops into the front of Truck 81, slapping the side door panel with his hand and offering Cruz a broad smile. "Feels great to be back!"

Casey gives Severide a cheeky grin in the side mirror and then looks back at the road. For a few seconds, his mind replays the initial call that had him sidelined for nearly two weeks and what it nearly cost him – ultimately his life. He recalls how he had literally become a stranger in his own home, but in that dark hour came to realize who he could really count on and trust in his moment of need. The moment he had woken up in the darkness, he was scared…he felt alone and was uncertain about…well everything. But in the end he realized that he didn't need fear the darkness with a strong ally at his side – one that no matter the odds, would never let him fall. That loyal friendship was too precious for him to ever take for granted again. No more strangers in any house would be his new motto.

**THE END!**

* * *

**A/N:** Well we have reached the end of this angsty tale! Was only supposed to be about 10 chaps but you got an extra 3 and hope that's okay! I know a lot didn't like the Nancy angle but those that stuck with the story and could appreciate she was kept in character and that the show has given us a really rich female villain (she's cold and conniving and very dimensional-I love it!) and I went with it. I left her ending in the open (b/c even one of the producers on Twitter said she's out there 'lurking' muwhahaha so I wanted her in the wind in case I want to bring her back for some more danger and mayhem! hehe) I'm glad you all liked the Casey peril and danger and of course the emotional angst and Severide with him every step of the way. I wanted to give this a proper send off and have Casey back where he belongs yay! I would love a final review from you all to let know how you liked this angsty story and this ending as that would be more than appreciated by me and my muse and of course keeps us writing more for you all! Thank you and as always keep an eye on your inbox!

**PS:** I hope you have all had a chance to read the start to my new angsty/perilous/HC story 'Growing Pains' and have reviewed…that one will update next


End file.
